Couldn't Let Go
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: A collection of small Sonic the Hedgehog pieces with different featuring couples, events and themes. Sonamyfanfiction just COULDN'T LET GO of writing, despite the busy schedule! Enjoy Ladies and Jellybeans!
1. LOVE

**I'M BACK, EVERYBODY!**

**After hardly anytime at all, I decided I still loved writing my fanfiction despite my busy schedule. Plus I need a stress outlet and this works a charm! Anywho, I've come up with the solution. This 'story' is really just going to be where I keep all of the small pieces I write from time to time - each chapter being different and completely unrelated to one another. Each will have some way, shape or form of a theme to go off, kind of like that challenge thingy but not really.**

**ANYWAY! Hope you guys like my small drabbles about the various Sonic couples I ship which you can find in my profile. Each chapter will probably favour one couple more than the others, and favouring couples will vary from chapter to chapter but you'll be able to pick up on them! As you should all know by now, I'm a Sonamy lover to a ridiculous extent so it will probably be them most of the time!**

**Lots of love, peace out! xxx**

* * *

There really is no time like Christmas, especially in Knothole on the exquisite planet of Mobius. Despite the chilly weather, heavy snow and occasional hail storm, the sun still manages to shine down and bloom some stunning wildflowers… such as mistletoe. In the lead up to Christmas, everyone is getting excited to spend the festive season with the closest people too them. So they'll be spending it with one another no doubt!

Silver, Manic and Knuckles as a group effort managed to talk Amy into hosting a Christmas feast the night before the special day, although that would probably mean she would end up making Christmas lunch and then dinner again… the things she did for them. Cream and Cosmo would help, not that she minded doing it herself, she was just glad she was spending Christmas with the gang… especially with a certain blue hedgehog.

'So, Sonic, what did you get Amy for Christmas?' Manic winked before biting into an apple and lounging on the garage couch.

'Oh, for Chaos' sake.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, Faker. Rose is going to be pretty upset if you don't get her something special.' Shadow mustered up a smirk.

'You're one to talk, Shadow? What have you found for Tikal?' Sonic quickly changed the subject.

'I just love how no one is dating anyone but everyone acts like we are.' Tails said more to himself as he tinkered away on the Tornado.

'I'll bet he forgot! Amy is going to hit you so hard with that hammer, your great grandkids are going to feel it!' Silver laughed.

'It's not like you're safe either, Silver. I know I'd rather be hit than scorched!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'It would have been so much easier if we had done Secret Santa or something.' Tails shrugged as he slid out from under the ship.

'I really wish you'd said something before Christmas Eve, Tails.' Sonic sighed.

'If I'm being totally honest, I only just thought of it then.'

'Geez, Cosmo has made him stupid!' Manic cackled.

'I can't wait to pick on this tool about a chick…' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'The time will come soon enough!' Silver winked.

'Until then, we better head to Amy's before the girls come after us!' Knuckles smirked before the boys nodded to agree.

* * *

As the boys quickly cleaned themselves up, brought some plates of food (prepared by Tails to no surprise) and got all the gifts they had to bring, they set out to Amy's cottage home where they were sure to find the rest of the girls sipping on drinks, making the finishing touches on the dinner and gossiping about what they bought the boys and what they were hoping to get in return.

'So tell me, Cosmo, what are you hoping to get from Tails?' Rouge winked as she sipped on Eggnog.

'Here we go again.' Blaze rolled her eyes as she poured herself some wine.

'I haven't really thought about it, Rouge?' Cosmo lied.

'Sure you have!'

'Have not!'

'Oh give it a break you two, it's not like either of you are innocent.' Amy giggled as Amy iced a cake.

'Pfft, and you are?' Sonia smirked.

'Snap.' Tikal mumbled through a laugh.

'Why don't you all just admit that no one in here, bar probably Sonia and I, are innocent and have thought about what the guys bought.' Cream giggled as she nibbled on some gingerbread.

'You know I'd beg to differ, I-' Blaze protested before being cut off by a knock at the door.

The girl's heads snapped up from where they were standing, undeniably nervous but no one would be the first to admit it. Sonia and cream watched as the other girls 'subtly' straightened themselves out before walked over to the door confidently and opening it up to let in a cool crisp breeze and six cheery faces.

'Merry Christmas, ladies!' Manic exclaimed before embracing his sister.

'Merry Christmas, everyone! Who's looking forward to dinner?' Blaze asked before exchanging a smile with Silver.

'Do you even have to ask?' Knuckles chuckled.

'Well, it's just about ready! Everyone make yourselves comfortable while I double check.' Amy smiled brightly.

'Wait up, I'll help you out.' Sonic stated casually much to everyone's surprise, including his own.

Everyone watched as the two hedgehogs disappeared into the kitchen, pretending to be subtle about it. They eventually looked away and got to talking, pouring themselves drinks and got to guessing each other's gifts to one another as Sonic and Amy got to checking on dinner sand making some finishing touches.

'So what do you want Santa to bring, Sonic?' Amy giggled as she checked the oven timer.

'Nothing in particular, just a happy holiday with all of my friends. How about you?' Sonic smiled as he gestured for her to step aside and allow him to get the roast out of the oven.

'I couldn't have said it better myself.'

Amy looked up at the blue hero with a large grin as he sat the roast on the bench. He smiled at her in return, suddenly realising how close they were, their arms touching which caused him to blush. He quickly shook it off before he began setting the roast up on nice plates. Amy blushed before she got to decorating the cake. It was so cold in the kitchen she was beginning to shake, making it hard for her to stay still.

'You ok there, Ames?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'Yeah, just a little cold. I can't keep my hands still!' Amy said a little frustrated.

'Here, let me help.'

Sonic smiled before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her so that he could hold her hands and guide her through the motions, holding her hands still enough to make a delicate and decorative Christmas tree on the cake. Amy tried to steady her breathing and calm herself down, trying not to let on how excited and happy she was at that moment, not that it worked.

Sonic was lapping it up and if he was really honest with himself, he was loving it just as much as she was. They got to talking as they made the decorations, giggling, joking and having a fun and slightly intimate time together before the reality hit as the finished the cake that they technically weren't alone in the house.

'All finished.' Amy said quietly.

'Looks great.' Sonic smiled before exchanging a sweet smile with her.

'Sure does, thank you.'

'You're welcome. Oh hey, I've got something for you.'

Sonic quickly walked over to the kitchen doorway where a 'Santa sack' and pulled out a small box before walked up to Amy and sitting it on the bench besides the cake. Amy looked down at the beautiful white box with a pretty pink bow, unable to stop herself from holding her breath. She looked up at the blue blur before slowly smiling as they locked eyes.

'What's this?' Amy asked suspiciously.

'Your Christmas gift.' Sonic answered casually.

'Sonic you really didn't have to do that.'

'Of course I did! Not just that though, I wanted to. Merry Christmas, Ames.' Sonic smiled before placing a gentle and passionate kiss on her cheek, making the fuchsia hedgehog's cheek flare.

'Merry Christmas, Sonic.' Amy whispered after looking into his eyes.

'What's happening in here then?' Knuckles asked loudly after a few seconds of silence.

Amy and Sonic snapped out of their trance to turn around and find Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Tikal standing in the kitchen doorway. They two hedgehogs began to blush furiously as Sonic scratched the back of his neck and Amy stood in front of the present.

'Dinner nearly ready, Rose? Faker here been any help?' Shadow smirked.

'Smells awful tasty.' Tikal smiled suggestively.

'Need any help bringing it all out?' Rouge asked.

'Um, uh… n-no. Hey! I just remembered I left one of the presents at home! Be back in two shakes!' Sonic exclaimed before disappearing out the front door.

Shadow and Knuckles exchanged a look before rolling their eyes and walking back into the living room with the others. Tikal and Rouge waited for them to leave before dashing up to Amy to get a better look at the present that she was doing a terrible job at hiding.

'What is it?!' Rouge exclaimed in a whisper.

Amy giggled before opening it to find a stunning silver chain necklace with a ruby dangling at the end in the shape of a heart. Amy let out a gasp as the other two girls' eye hung out of their head as their mouths fell agape. Rouge began to squeal quietly as Tikal commented on how stunning it was.

'What does the card say?' Tikal asked, causing Amy to pick up the small note.

It read:

_Amy,_

_Merry Christmas. I saw this and thought of you._  
_Hope you like it, I think it's pretty special. Just like someone I know…_

_LOVE Sonic. x_


	2. DREAM

'Why do we _have _to go to this carnival again?' Sonic asked as he relaxed his eyes on the living room couch.

'Sonic, they're hosting it in your honour. We can't just not show up? Besides, it will we fun! I know Cream and Cosmo are really looking forward to it.' Tails answered as he made himself a sandwich.

'I guess so, but I was really hoping for a day to relax.'

'You can do that the day after?'

Sonic huffed and rolled his eyes, silently admitting defeat. He knew the carnival would be fun and all, but even the hero of Mobius needs time to himself for some R&amp;R. Tails finished making his snack before making his way back down to the garage to repair damage on the Tornado after their previous battle.

A foreign enemy came out of nowhere, pairing up with Eggman before turning on the pompous doctor like bad cheese and taking out small villages and cottages before heading towards Mobius' cities. Lucky for the planet, Sonic and the team were there to save the day before any real damage was done.

They were all exhausted, as were the townspeople but they insisted on throwing a carnival for the heroes that saved them and their towns which would be held in the city tomorrow. To no surprise, the gang agreed and tried to rest before the festival. Sonic was still completely wrecked, physically and emotionally if he was really honest with himself.

'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call her and see how she's going?' Sonic said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

'No, she's probably asleep.' He corrected himself before looking up at the clock to see it was getting close to 10pm.

Amy had taken a real beating in their previous battle. She pushed a group of young kids out of harm's way before getting caught herself and beaten up by huge robots that even she and her hammer couldn't take down. By the time Sonic got to her, she was completely unconscious and nothing short of black and blue.

Really, she was lucky to escape with no broken bones. The fuchsia hedgehog woke up a day or more later, still in a great deal of pain but refused to let on. Sonic wouldn't show it, but he was still worried about her. However, he would see her tomorrow morning and was sure she would be alright. At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

_'Amy? You're awake!' Sonic exclaimed from her bedside._

_'S-Sonic? Is that you?' Amy stammered as she opened her eyes and sat up._

_'Yes! It's me! I'm so glad you're ok. I've been so worried about you!' Sonic smiled as he picked her up from the bed and spun her around in a bridal position before placing her to her feet._

_'Really? You have?' Amy smiled brightly as her arms still lingered around her hero's neck._

_'Of course I have… I love you.'_

_'I love you, Sonic.'_

_Sonic smiled before embracing her and spinning her around until they ended up on his bedroom balcony. He placed her down gently before pulling at the small of her back before sharing a passionate kiss. The blue blur dipped the pink girl down a little and leaned into their kiss more if that was even physically possible, however they made it possible. Amy tugged at his quills a little as she smiled within their kiss, causing Sonic to smile as he traced his fingertips along the sides of her backs and down her thighs._

_He suddenly grabbed them tight and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist before he slowly walked back inside the room and gently lay the both of them down on his bed. They broke away for desperately needed air, staring into each other's eyes as the blue hero brushed away one of her stray quills and kissed her nose._

_'I've always loved you.' He whispered._

_'I know.' Amy winked, causing him to smirk._

_He leaned in to kiss her again passionately before slowly tracing his hands up and down her sides before making his way to her back. He slowly and gently took hold of her dress zipper and began to drag it down and-_

_'Sonic? Sonic? Sonic!' A voice came from the door before a few knocks._

_'Hmmm?'_

'SONIC! WAKE UP!' Tails screeched until Sonic finally sat up in his bed.

'What?! What's happening?!' Sonic cried, shaking.

'It's almost 10am? I came up to wake you and you were smiling in your sleep? It was kinda weird?' Tails arched and eyebrow as he tried not to laugh.

'Huh? Oh, I must have been dreaming or something.' Sonic shrugged before getting out of bed.

'What about?'

'Hmm? I don't know? Maybe it was-' Sonic cut himself off when he suddenly remembered what he'd been dreaming.

'Maybe it was what?' Tails asked again.

'Uh, um… Nothing. Anyway, let's go and have breakfast!' Sonic exclaimed before dashing to the kitchen, leaving behind a bewildered two-tailed kitsune.

When Sonic arrived in the kitchen, he found the team's boys already lounged around eating breakfast and making small talk. They all looked at him when they realised his presence and shot their own sarcastic comments about sleeping late or having been out late the night before as Sonic sauntered into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, not that he was very hungry now.

'What took you so long to get him up, Tails?' Shadow huffed as the fox entered the room.

'I think he was having a good dream.' Tails smirked.

'Knew it! You owe me ten bucks, Knuckles.' Manic exclaimed proudly.

'You two need to go to some gambling anonymous meeting.' Silver rolled his eyes through a smile.

'What were you dreaming about, Sonic?' Knuckles asked through gritted teeth.

'Hmm? Oh, uh… I don't remember.' Sonic lied.

'I'm sure you'll remember eventually. Anyway, who's looking forward to the carnival today?' Tails smiled.

'I am! I know the girls are too.' Silver grinned.

'What? The girls are coming? As in, all of them?' Sonic asked, earning him some confused stares.

'Well, yeah? Duh?' Knuckles smirked.

'Why, Faker?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, uh, I don't know. Just wondering.'

'Sure he was.' Manic chuckled. 'Anyway, let's get going! The girls are all at Amy's house.'

* * *

'What's on your mind, hun?' Rouge asked as she noticed Amy's off mood.

'I don't know? I think Sonic is upset with me?' Amy answered.

'What on earth for?'

'Beats me.'

The ivory bat tried to comfort her fuchsia friend as the others were all walking along the dirt track, headed towards the city for the carnival being held in their honour. Amy couldn't help but notice that Sonic hadn't said so much as a 'hello' to her when they arrived that morning, and now he can't seem to even be around her, let alone look her in the eye.

'I'm sure everything is fine, Amy. He's just being Sonic.' Tikal stepped in after having 'overheard'.

'Yeah, maybe. I just can't think what I possibly could have done to upset him?' Amy sighed as she watched Blaze exercise her powers alongside Silver.

'I could see, if you wanted?' Tikal offered.

'That's a fantastic idea!' Rouge exclaimed in a whisper.

'What? No! She can't just go up and ask him what's wrong?' Amy insisted.

'You know I read minds, right?' Tikal smirked a little.

'Yeah? But- Oh… Now I get it.' Amy whispered, causing her two friends to face palm.

'Still! That's an invasion of privacy, he'd go off if he worked it out!' Amy exclaimed.

'He won't work it out. Go on, Tikal, just see what you can get.' Rouge insisted.

Tikal nodded before slowly walking forward to strike up a conversation with Sonic and Shadow so she could get a better view of what was going on inside his head. She didn't need to read his mind just to know something was wrong, but at least now she could find out if it was to do with Amy. It took a minute or so, but when she discovered the visions from his dream she unintentionally let out a slight gasp.

'You ok, Tikal?' Shadow asked.

'Absolutely! Uh… What was that, Amy? Oh, coming!' Tikal stammered before turning around and dashing back to Rouge and Amy.

'So, what's going on?' Rouge asked.

'I still think this wasn't a good idea.' Amy sighed.

'You won't believe this…' Tikal said firmly.

Give or take a few hours later, the gang had really begun to relax and enjoy themselves at the huge festival the city had prepared in their honour. Sonic was asked to make a brief speech on the spot, which he really didn't like but other than that he was having a great time… sort of. He couldn't work out why, but almost every single time the gang went on a ride or went to get a meal, he would somehow manage sitting next to Amy?

The rest of the boys eventually noticed, admitting it was also obvious but not exactly out of the ordinary. Sonic couldn't deny the fact that Amy would turn to Rouge, Tikal and sometimes even Blaze for what seemed to be reassurance. Just his luck after having that weird, but not exactly bad, dream he would end up being close to inseparable from her all day.

He couldn't help but wonder if there was some crazy way that maybe Amy knew about the dream he'd had? No, of course not! He hadn't even told Tails let alone someone else, there was no way she or anyone else knew. Right? Although, Amy certainly was actually more confident than usual today? At least, since they'd arrived in the city.

'Wow, it's such a beautiful view of the city from up here.' Amy said as she gazed out at the city from the Ferris wheel carriage, Sonic seated by her side.

'Sure is. Sunsets are always nice in the city, believe it or not.' Sonic smiled awkwardly.

'I believe it, especially from up here… with you.' She smiled before squeezing his hand and then simply placing hers next to his.

Sonic's stomach was doing all kinds of twists and turns. He wasn't sure if he was about to vomit, tell Amy how he really felt about her or ask her if she knew about the dream. If this continued any longer, it might end up being all three. He subtly looked around at the other carriages to see the rest of the gang going about their ways and talking casually, which in a way, gave him some sort of peace of mind.

'It's just like a _dream _up here.' Amy said dreamily in the attempt to coax Sonic into confessing.

'What? Oh, a dream. Yeah, absolutely.' Sonic stammered.

'Imagine what this would all look like at _night_?'

'I can only imagine.'

'It would all be so magical. The night sky, the twinkling stars, so perfect and dreamy. Even better than a dream. Just like…'

Amy's words suddenly became a blur as Sonic went into a deep thought. She knew about the dream he'd had, he just knew it. But how? He began re-tracing his steps from the day, maybe he had let it slip and forgot about it? Not likely. Who had he spoken to today? Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Shadow, Tikal… TIKAL! The gasp! She had read his mind, she had-

'Oh my, Chaos!' Sonic exclaimed out of the blue.

'What?! Is everything ok?' Amy jumped.

'That's how you know! Damn Tikal and her mind reading power things! This is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry…' Sonic said, his cheeks burning.

Amy bowed her head and let an awkward silence fall over them, ashamed she had allowed Tikal to dig into Sonic's personal things, such as his thoughts. Hey both shifted awkwardly in their seats before a small smile made its way onto Amy's muzzle before she turned head to look at him and took his hand in hers, startling him.

'I'm not?' Amy shrugged with a genuine, sweet smile.

'Huh?' Sonic stammered without thinking.

'Well, I'm sorry I didn't stop Tikal from rummaging through your thoughts but, I'm not sorry you had the dream. Actually, I think it's kinda cute.' Amy smiled before shying away.

Sonic continued to stare at her in awe and amazement, probably beginning to burn a hole in her forehead soon enough. Suddenly a huge amount of confidence and determination swept over the blue blur before he shook off his trance, quickly cupped Amy's cheek and brought her in for a kiss. It was short, sweet and nothing short of perfect.

They broke away and stared into each other's eyes in shock before allowing smiles to run across their faces, just as the ride came to a halt, letting the two hedgehogs off. The second they stepped off, dedicated fans surrounded the blue hedgehog, wanting his autograph and photos along with news reports and information. He was quickly dragged away, much to his resentment, as the others gradually came off the ride to find Amy standing alone in a trance.

'Amy? You there?' Cream asked as she waved her hand in front Amy's face.

'Wow… that's was even better than a dream.'


	3. FEAR

**Greetings all!**

**So to cut a long story short and keep my personal life personal and off the internet, I will no longer be as busy as first anticipated this year. This little duckling will be undergoing surgery and taking some time out! So I may be able to take some more time to write fanfic and come up with some longer stories which I will upload separately. Until then, enjoy my one-shots.**

**This one is inspired by aliixo and her current (and amazing) piece, TROSE. GO AND READ IT! (I don't know why, but I can't write what it actually is, FFN won't let me. You'll see it when you get to her page!)**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

They say there are two sides to everything, and they're probably right. Whether they be opposites, similarities, opinions or anything in between, everything seems to have another attached. For example, night and day, hot and cold, right and wrong. It's also thought that even people have a doppelganger somewhere in the universe, other than a relative of course.

Could this really be so? Maybe you're 'twin' could be close to identical on both the inside an out, or maybe they're nothing like you at all. For hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, this was more than just the case. If you pictured the opposite to friendly, heroic, optimistic and all around good-guy, what do you see?

'Where are the marshmallows?' Knuckles called out as he rummaged through one of the backpacks.

'We ate them all, Knuckles.' Blaze rolled her eyes as she tossed a stick into the fire.

'More like _he _ate them all.' Silver huffed.

'I seriously don't know how you boys managed to go through an entire eight packets of marshmallows?' Tikal giggled.

'It wasn't enough! Next time we go camping, we bring at least twenty!' Manic exclaimed as he licked marshmallow off his fingers.

The gang thought it would be a good idea to take a weekend off to themselves and go camping together. Well, not everyone agreed, but somehow the boys outnumbered the girls despite there being more girls. Anyway, it was somewhere around nine or ten o'clock when they had polished off the night's food and were beginning to gather around the campfire and tell ghost stories, to no surprise…

'Why can't we tell a happy story?' Cream trembled a little.

'That's not how campfires work, Cream?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Apparently.' Tails and Cosmo mumbled in sync before blushing at the fact.

'Don't worry, Cream. If these loons are telling it, it can't be that bad.' Rouge said with more sass than usual.

'What's the bet they get scared telling their own stories before we do?' Sonia arched an eyebrow, mockingly challenging the ivory bat to a bet.

'You underestimate us, sis.' Sonic began proudly. 'We happen to be very gifted _actors.'_

'He's probably not wrong.'

'The fire's going down, let's get it going again before we start?' Cream suggested, more so as a distraction.

'I'm onto it. Be back in a second!' Amy smiled before walking off to find some wood for Blaze to burn.

Amy walked briskly behind a few trees and bushes, still able to see due to the light from the fire not far away, in order to collect the necessary wood. Hmm, none here? Knuckles and Shadow must have moved the wood they cut up. She walked a little further to find some logs, still nothing, so she walked a little further… and further… and further until-

'Ah!' Amy shrieked as she fell down a small ditch.

No one had heard her, being only quiet and not as close to their camp as originally planned. She stood up and dusted herself off before climbing back up the ditch, ready to forget about the wood, walk back and make the boys get it. As she looked up from her dress, she noticed a familiar figure in front of her in the shadows, startling her and causing her to let out a gasp.

'Sonic? What are you doing out here? I had it all covered, sort of.' Amy giggled with a shrug as she continued to brush off her arms.

'Sonic? You ok?'

Amy took a step closer, curious as to why Sonic wouldn't speak, only to see his muzzle come into the moonlight… just his muzzle. A slow, large grin began to make its way across his face. It was dirty and weird, almost scary? His teeth were pointy and yellow, and she could swear there was something red and shiny lodged in between them.

'Sonic? Come into the light?' Amy asked cautiously, beginning to get nervous.

He did as he was told, revealing his entire being in the small ray of moonlight that shone through the trees. This was not Sonic… maybe his evil twin, but not Sonic! Amy froze solid as her entire body began to shake as she gaped, looking for words or at least the ability to scream. She couldn't. This figure was a mysterious blue hedgehog, dark and evil.

Compared to her own blue hero, this hedgehog's blue quills were a little darker and dirtier, also a little scruffier. His sneaker and gloves were ripped and stained with something? His eyes were jet black, with crimson dots as pupils, staring straight into Amy's soul as that hideously frightening smile made its way back onto _it's _muzzle. The fuchsia hedgehog suddenly realised what the stains were other than dirt… _blood._

'Shhhh…' It whispered as it dashed up to her face and placed a finger on her lips.

'W-Who are y-you?' Amy stammered, still shaking.

'You don't recognise me?' It smirked.

'I-I-I d-do. B-But y-you're not h-him. H-H-e's r-right over there and if y-you hurt me, h-he'll come after you!' Amy threatened.

'Really?' It began to circle her before placing it's mouth near her ear to whisper. 'Will he really, _Amy_?'

'H-How do y-you know m-my name?'

'How could I not? You're the beautiful hedgehog _he _takes for granted.' It said as it held her hand from behind.

Amy tried to wriggle out of it's grasp but it was close to impossible to do so without drawing attention. This crazy, sadistic, villainous hedgehog was strong, and she had yet to know what his plans were. She fought the urge to scream out for the rest of the gang, only being mere metres away from her, waiting for the wood… the wood!

'They'll find you. They're waiting for me. Leave us alone.' Amy tremored.

'Hmph, what does that matter? I can take you all out with the snap of my fingers. Do they not _prove that_?' It asked as it shoved it's bloody, gloved hands in her face.

'Please… Leave us alone.' Amy whispered.

'Don't worry. This won't hurt… _much_.'

The evil blue hedgehog slowly wrapped his hands around Amy's waist and tugged her towards her before slowly drawing his mouth to her neck, frightening Amy to her very core. She was a hundred percent sure what it was up to, but regardless, she knew she didn't like it and was going to stop it. She thought fast, catching it off guard by grabbing it's hands and throwing it back so she could swiftly kick his feet out from under him.

'SONIC! HELP ME!' Amy screeched as the evil creature hit the cold, hard ground.

'Amy!' Sonic responded before arriving by her side a Sonic second later.

'The rest of the gang followed close behind to find Amy clinging to Sonic's hand, her back half turned to the nightmare of a creature that Sonic was facing down in front of them. The atmosphere was intense and silent as the two twin hedgehogs stared each other down. Sonic squeezed Amy's hand tight as he awaited the opposition to make a move.

'Hand her over.' It spoke.

'Over my dead body.' Sonic growled.

'That is possible.'

Sonic snapped at this, throwing Amy to the other before leaping into action and pinning the monstrous being to the ground as Shadow and Silver stepped in and began beating whatever it was before it vanished into thin air… suddenly appearing behind them, using it's intense strength to kick them into the dirt.

'Sonic!' Tails exclaimed before throwing each other the hedgehogs a chaos emerald.

'Girls, get under cover!' Knuckles instructed as everyone took cover behind the trees and bushes.

The three hedgehogs turned super, much to the creatures surprise and fear. It didn't take much before it began to cower, shaking and trembling as it awaited defeat. The three hedgehogs sent what was really only a small chaos blast at the hideous creature, disintegrating it into millions of disgusting and horrendous pieces.

They quickly turned back to normal before pushing everyone back to the light of the campfire. Amy feel to her knees, panting and shaking in shock and fear. Sonic instructed everyone to begin packing up their gear and heading for the Tornado, they weren't staying any longer. He went over to Amy and finally got her to her feet, eventually making eye contact.

'Ames? You ok?' Sonic whispered.

'I think he was going to kill me? He knew my name? He knew us all! I don't know how he-'

'Shhhhh. It's ok now, I'm here. You're with me, we're going home.' Sonic cut her off as he brought her into a tight embrace and stoked her quills.

'I'm usually able to hand a situation like that. You know that! But he… IT… In the shadows I thought it was you! I was so scared and…'

'Ames, how about you stay with me tonight? I don't want you by yourself.' Sonic asked.

'But I don't want to be-'

'Good, you can stay in my room… Come here.' Sonic said before bringing her into his arms again.

As the others packed up the ship, Sonic shushed the rosy hedgehog in his masculine arms, stroking her quills and even gave her small and subtle pecks on the forehead every now and then. Amy came out of his arms only slightly so he could see her. He gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her cheek and leading her to the Tornado. They doubted anyone was getting much sleep tonight…


	4. Standing Still: Part One

**Hey gang!**

**Another experimentation with Archie Comic characters, such as Scourge, Fiona and more that I haven't used before. Not sure how well it's done but there's a first for everything! Hope you all enjoy, make sure to leave a review! This one is a little longer than the others so it will be in two parts (two chapters) so you guys aren't bombarded with writing! Also so it leaves some suspense! Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I'm taking story suggestions again. PM me ideas! Thanks!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

Everyone has someone or something that they can't live without. That single person or place of sanctuary that makes them feel safe, happy and hopeful. It's only human nature for everyone to grow so attached to that one or thing that if it were to be ripped away, things would crumble around them. The question is, how do they recover? Do they find a new sense of safety and haven or can they realise that something else was probably there all along?

'Surely you can work out how they did it, Tails?' Sonic asked through his communicator.

'I'm trying, Sonic, but however they got here, it's with some seriously advanced technology. My guess is Fiona and maybe even Prower figured something out.' Tails thought aloud.

'Makes sense, I suppose. Fiona is the brains, surprisingly enough, but Prower is certainly focused with a great deal of common sense.' Blaze stated.

'I hate how much we know about them, sometimes.' Cosmo winced.

'It's not like we have a choice. They are… us, after all.' Knuckles sighed.

The gang were carefully, quickly and efficiently traipsing Mobius in the search for people they never thought they'd have to come across again. After all, they'd only been forced to face each other a time or two, but things had certainly changed over the years. Sonic, Shadow and Silver sped along the ground below the Tornado and Rouge flying alongside it.

Scourge and his 'team' were sneaky, deceitful, slightly insane and all around creepy. Having said that, being counterparts of a few of the team's members, they tended to share traits and similarities. For example, Scourge and Sonic shared a cocky and optimistic attitude towards their own abilities… and the love for chilli dogs. However, the differences made a major difference in their personalities, creating the contrast between good and evil.

The gang, even Tails, were struggling to work out how his team had made it into their world. Odds are Scourge had finally found Anarchy Beryl, the equivalent of Chaos Emeralds and transported a portion of his team here, but they couldn't rely on that. Plus, why would they come here? Other than trying to finish of Sonic and the others once and for all, what business did they have here?

'Do we know who out of them are even here?' Silver questioned.

'Not certainly, but my guess is at least Scourge, Prower and O'Nux. They're never far from one another, whether it be good or bad, almost exactly like Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.' Rouge responded.

'Scourge wouldn't leave Fiona behind if it meant more hands, I'll bet she's somewhere.' Shadow thought aloud.

'And Rosy probably found her way here in order to follow Scourge, although Chaos on knows why.' Tikal added.

'So we can assume that there are at least the five of them, right?' Cream asked.

'At least, but for all we know they've got more allies up their sleeve… Hey! Isn't this where O'Nux was last spotted?' Amy exclaimed after realises the surroundings.

'I think Amy's right. Tails, we have to land and go on foot, if they spot the Tornado it'll be a serious disadvantage.' Blaze stated firmly.

Tails thought it through a minute before accepting that it was probably the best thing to do before gracefully landing the ship, getting everyone out and switching on his newest installation: a cloaking device. Now they didn't have to rely on leaves and twigs to cover up the Tornado and keep it away from prying enemy eyes. The gang began walking a little, carefully scoping out the area, watching and waiting to take action…

* * *

'Well, now we know for sure that a certain pink, insane hedgehog is here and more than likely close by.' Knuckles smirked as his fingertips traced the familiar dents in the trees.

'Dammit.' Amy mumbled, remembering the last time she encountered her very own Anti.

'She might help us again, you know?' Sonic suggested trying to lift Amy's spirits.

'If she is here with Scourge and the others then she is with them. It's highly unlikely she'll help us again, you know that as well as I do, Sonic.'

'Come on, let's keep moving. I don't doubt they're close by.' Silver instructed.

Low and behold, a few miles later, the gang would come across a secluded corner of Mobius that was home to an awfully large cave. Who would be there to guard it? None other than Rosy the Rascal, pacing the entrance with her hammer slung over her shoulder as she sang a cheery and slightly sadistic tune.

They gang fanned out to hide in trees, behind bushes or anywhere out of sight from the entrance to the cave. Rouge managed to get into a tree that hung above the entrance, giving her a perfect opportunity to hear the young girl talk to herself. In the ivory bat's opinion, the 'magic ring' that Rosy used on herself did far more than merely 'break' her mind, but Rouge was the opinionated sort. She switched on her own communicator, allowing the rest of the gang to listen in…

'Deep inside the dark, cold cave... invaders sneaky-creeping… they don't see my mallet coming… POP goes their heads.' Rosy sang in a creepy tone.

_'What the fu-'_

'Scourgey is always so mean.' Rosy sighed. 'After everything I've done to get his attention, he still ignores my attacks. I just love him so much that I want to smash him all to pieces!'

_'It's usually around now I'd question if she'd lost her mind but we already know that's long gone!' Silver said, severely creeped out.  
_

'Rosy! Get in here, now!' A male voice screeched from inside the cave.

'Oh! Coming, my Scourgey!' Rosy giggled before dashing inside the cave.

After Rosy skipped deep down into the cave and out of earshot, the gang came out of hiding and walked quietly towards the entrance of the cave. Everyone was a little speechless, undeniably freaked out by Rosy and her callous ways. They all exchanged awkward looks before shaking it off, ready to come up with a plan of attack.

'If Rosy is here, so is Fiona. We already know Scourge is here and my guess is at least Prower or O'Nux are with him.' Sonic said.

'I'll never understand them, it all makes no sense. Scourge returns and beats everyone into submission to become more than our 'Anti's' before merely using them to cater to his every will.' Tikal thought aloud.

'He's just too powerful. If they stood up to him it'd be the last thing they'd ever do.' Tails winced.

'So, what now?' Cream asked.

'We pay them a visit?' Silver smirked.

.

'Babe, you look nervous?' Fiona arched an eyebrow as she watched Scourge pace.

'I'm not nervous, I'm excited. When will that blue rat get here?' Scourge replied.

'Shouldn't be too far away now, I don't doubt they've worked out we're at least on the planet.' O'Nux answered.

'Be patient, Scourge.' Miles Prower rolled his eyes.

'Don't boss my Scourgey!' Rosy snapped, causing Fiona to smirk.

'So, my love,' Fiona whispered as she sauntered towards the charming, green hedgehog, 'what's the plan?'

'We wait until Sonic and his team of peasants arrive. I want that Amy Rose captured, he'll go mad and I know it. Then we drive them out, Amy still here while we torture her into giving us information. It's then we can take them down and you and I will rule this planet along with our own as King and Queen.' Scourge smiled seductively as he pulled Fiona in, Rosy watching them intently.

'I see you've thought it all through?'

'For so long, and now the time is here.' Scourge smirked before gently biting Fiona's bottom lip, causing Rosy to hold in her fumes.

'I can't wait to watch _The Hero of Mobius _get pounded into the dirt.' Fiona giggled.

'I can tell you now, that won't be happening anytime soon!' Sonic chuckled from behind.

The Anti-Mobians whirled around to see Sonic and his entire team at the entrance of the cave, eyeing down their alter egos and a few extra Mobians. Knuckles was nothing short of surprised when he saw his opposite, he'd changed since the last time they'd met. Both Scourge and Fiona smirked as they laid eyes on Sonic, before Fiona's eyes drifted to Tails who was eyeing off his own doppelganger. Fiona let out a laugh at how pathetic she thought Sonic and his team had become.

'If you thought smashing her was easy last time, Rosy, this time should be a piece of cake.' Fiona chuckled as she stared down Amy, remembering what Scourge had planned.

'Careful, Fiona. Don't be surprised when that mallet turns on you.' Amy retorted quickly, almost scaring the vixen.

'What do you want here, Scourge?' Sonic arched an eyebrow as he took a few steps forward.

'What I've always wanted? To get you out of my way and become king of Mobius.' Scourge answered, not feeling like beating around the bush today.

'You get stupider as the years go on.' Sonic chuckled, causing Scourge to growl.

'So, are you going to surrender now or later, peasant?'

'You really think you can take us all? You're pretty badly outnumbered.' Silver stepped in.

'Give it up, Scourge. Go home.' Shadow huffed.

'Never!'

'He asked for it? GO!' Knuckles exclaimed.

The gang fanned out in a flash in the attempt to pin down their opponents. Knuckles and Silver took of O'Nux and Prower before Cream and Cosmo knocked the tools out of their hands and attempted to scan over their creations with Tails. Blaze and Rouge went straight for Fiona while Amy and Tikal tried to corner Rosy, swaying her with Tikal's powers and Amy's loving personality. Leaving Sonic and Shadow to take on a cocky Scourge.

'Shhhh, Rosy it's ok. Do you remember me? I'm Amy! I can help you.' Amy whispered as she and Tikal dodged the hammer.

'You're with a Sonic! I hate Sonics! You'll hurt Rosy and you're not nice!' Rosy exclaimed as she tried to hit Amy.

'I can't do it, Amy! Her mind is so broken it's immune to my powers!' Tikal gasped.

'Tikal, look out!' Amy screeched as she saw Fiona running towards them.

The fuchsia hedgehog managed to distract Rosy and push Tikal out of the way before tackling Fiona who must have escaped Rouge and Blaze's grasp. Amy lost her balance as Fiona pinned her to the ground, her knife at Amy's throat before lifting her up by her dress and holding her still, threatening her with the sharp blade.

'STOP!' Amy screeched under Fiona's demanded.

Everyone whirled around to see Fiona's signature, seductive smirk staring everyone down with Amy wrapped in her grasp and a blade to her neck. The gang stood incredibly still, not wanting to push their former friend over the edge. Scourge smirked before he and the rest of his team stood up and away from their opponents to walk closer to the vixen and her prey.

'Well done, Baby.' Scourge winked.

'I could have done that, Scourgey!' Rosy insisted.

'Shush now, Rosy.' Scourge said calmly. 'Now, if you all wish to see her alive again, you'll leave now.'

'In your dreams!' Tails snapped.

'Oh! Not very nice.' Fiona giggled.

'We aren't leaving here without Rose.' Shadow insisted.

'Then you'll watch her die.' Prower smirked as Fiona tightened her grip.

'Wait!' Amy exclaimed. 'Leave, Sonic! All of you, get out of here!'

'Amy, are you crazy?!' Blaze snapped.

'I said go! NOW!'

Sonic looked deep into Amy's eyes with worry, waiting for her to meet his gaze. When she did, she gave him a look he knew all too well, one that scared him and made him feel safe all at once. She was telling him she had a plan and that she could handle herself, and would await his return. They'd shared this look so many times it was all too clear now.

'Alright. We're going.' Sonic sighed.

'WHAT?!' Cosmo and Cream exclaimed.

'Have you lost your mind, Blue?!' Rouge snapped, Scourge watching on in amusement.

'She can handle herself, for now.'

'No she can't?!' Shadow and Knuckles exclaimed in sync.

'I'm still here?!' Amy snapped, causing Fiona to smirk with pleasure.

'Let's go.' Sonic sighed as he walked out, the others following much to their dismay.

Tikal shared a quick look with Amy, glad their eyes had met. In the few seconds they had, she scanned Amy's mind, able to see what she had told Sonic with just a simple gaze. Tikal nodded before following after the others out of the cave before they dashed back to the Tornado…

.

'Alright, Amy, I'm getting tired of your games. I want information now.' Scourge said as he circled the table.

'You'll have to kill me.' Amy said firmly.

'I can and I will, but first I'll get all the information I need from you.'

'Never.'

After the gang were forced to leave in order to keep her safe, Amy was strapped to the table where Prower and O'Nux appeared to be tinkering earlier. Lucky for her, they mustn't have been doing a lot consider she was merely being tied down with thick rope that was attached to some wire, although there's more than meets the eye in most cases. Her wrists and ankle were beginning to burn from the rope, bringing her pain every time she moved. It didn't matter what they did to her, she'd never help them…

'Come now, Amy, why do you defend that blue pest?' Scourge smirked.

'You know as well as we do that he's only using you?' Prower added.

'The same way Scourge uses all of you? I doubt it.' Amy huffed.

'She's not very nice! Scourgey doesn't do that! Let's squish her now!' Rosy exclaimed as she pulled out her own hammer.

'Not yet, Rosy, she hasn't given us anything worth using yet.' O'Nux stepped in.

An eerie silence fell over the room as Scourge paced, trying to conjure up how to get her to talk before torturing her. He did have one idea, but he doubted it would go down all that smoothly with his 'queen', much less Rosy for that matter, not that he cared about the young mental patient.

'Amy, Amy, Amy… such a beautiful young hedgehog, taken for granted by Sonic who barely even notices her let alone acknowledges her existence. You know, babe, you'd have a lot more fun with us. With _me…' _Scourge whispered the last part in her ear as he stopped at her side.

Fiona didn't like seeing Scourge use his charm on someone that wasn't her, but she knew it had to be done to an extent so she did her best to remain silent. Rosy on the other hand, was mere seconds away from blowing her top and smashing anyone in the line of fire. She just didn't understand why he appeared attracted to Amy and not her, despite it being entirely false.

Amy winced at his touch as he traced her gloved hand with his fingertips, his warm breath in her ear as he chuckled. She turned her head to face away from him, forcing herself not to cry and hold up a strong front, at least until the others came for her.

'If you come with us, Amy, you and I could have _a lot _of fun.' Scourge said.

'You're awfully confident in saying this in front of your _Queen_.' Amy mocked.

'Not so stupid, after all.' Fiona smirked in amusement.

'I love Fiona, I won't deny that. That doesn't mean I'm not extremely attracted to you, Miss Rose.' Scourge continued his charade.

'You're treading in dangerous water if you mean all of that. Maybe Fiona here can only take so much.' Amy huffed as she looked into his eyes.

Scourge was growing frustrated, unable to believe she was seeing right through his charm and his plan. However, he refused to let his confidence or ego be altered in the slightest, so in a risky attempt to sway the Mobian one last time, he decided to pull out all the charm.

'I'm sure she can handle it. Question is, can you?' Scourge winked, confusing Amy.

Before she knew it, his warm lips were pressed against hers. Instead of a gentle and sweet kiss, it was aggressive and passionate. He quickly made his way around her mouth as his hands traced her sides before he broke away by biting her lip. Amy was in utter shock, disgusted and appalled before she looked up at him with burning rage before spitting at him and turning away.

The green Anti-Mobian was now far from amused, shooting her a dirty glare before slapping her across the face and walking back towards Fiona who simply stood her ground as she stared at Amy strapped to the table. The vixen herself was even a little disgusted with her King, although probably more jealous than anything. If she was mad, then they only imagined what Rosy's reaction would be, although by the time Prower had turned around to see her, she was outside beating down trees in attempt to release the frustration.

'Goodnight, Miss Rose. I hope you won't be too _chilly_…' Scourge smirked before taking Fiona's hand and walking away into the shadows.

Amy arched an eyebrow as she watched them walk away before feeling her red sports dress be ripped off her in one fowl swoop by Prower, leaving her in only her undergarments, before she let out a scream. A mere second later, a huge bucket of cold water was splashed over her entire body by Rosy before O'Nux tightened the ropes on her, stretching her legs more and burning her joints. Before the three left, they uncovered a small hole that let in a cold breeze… leaving Amy to freeze…


	5. Standing Still: Part Two

As the moon shone brightly in the sky, indicating it was somewhere around one o'clock in the morning, the gang made their way back to cave in order to free Amy out from under Scourge's nose. Tails was forced to land the Tornado even further away this time, not wanting risk it's engines waking anyone up. They all quickly made their way to cave, ready to take action.

Cosmo, Shadow, Silver and Sonic made their way into the cave quietly while the others fanned out around the entrance, keeping watch for the Anti-Mobians in case they were outside already. Cosmo held a blanket in her arms as she followed behind Sonic, Silver and Shadow just behind her before they came to where Amy was still lying half asleep.

The light from the small hole that let in the cold breeze shone lazily over Amy, outlining her figure and her shivers even more than normal. Sonic could feel his heart break as he saw Amy tied down in only her under garments, her lips now purple and her entire being shaking almost violently. He tip-toed up behind her head before covering her mouth and nose with his hand, causing her to wake up in a panic.

'Shhhh! Amy, it's me!' Sonic whispered with a smile.

'S-Sonic? Oh my, Chaos, you're here!' Amy whispered as a tear formed in her eye.

'Of course I am! We're going to get you out of here!' Sonic said as Shadow and Silver cut the ropes and Cosmo wrapped the blanket around her as she sat up.

'You ok, Rose?' Shadow asked.

'I've b-been better. L-Let's just g-get out of here!' Amy insisted.

'No? Stay a while!' A voice came from behind them.

The five whirled around to see Scourge standing in the light with a cocky grin plastered over his muzzle. On instinct, Silver sped out of the cave to retrieve the others, returning with them seconds later to find Scourge and now the other Anti-Mobians staring down Amy in Sonic's arms.

The five whirled around to see Scourge standing in the light with a cocky grin plastered over his muzzle. On instinct, Silver sped out of the cave to retrieve the others, returning with them seconds later to find Scourge and now the other Anti-Mobians staring down Amy in Sonic's arms.

'Alright, Scourge, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We're leaving here tonight with Amy, so either let us go peacefully, or you'll regret it.' Sonic threatened, his grip tightening on Amy.

'Either is easy, but let's make it fun?' Scourge smirked.

Using all the trust he had in him, Sonic literally threw Amy into Shadow's arms before he sped off with her and Cream, leaving them in at the Tornado for Cream to take care of themselves before returning in time to take on their enemies. Shadow and Tails took on Prower as Knuckles and Silver took on O'Nux, while the four remaining girls circled Fiona and Rosy, leaving Sonic and Scourge to battle it out.

'You're outnumbered, ladies. Ready to give up?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'You wish, bitch.' Fiona spat.

Rouge growled at her before jumping off the ground into her spin attack, headed for the female fox only to be knocked back by an evil mallet. Even Fiona was impressed with Rosy, shooting her a thankful smile before splitting to head after Tikal while Rosy eyed off Cosmo. Blaze got to the crazy hedgehog before Cosmo had the chance as Tikal used her limited persuasion powers to at least confuse Fiona, causing her to scream out in frustration.

By now, both Prower and O'Nux were basically knocked out, slumped up against the clay wall in a wild haze. Scourge looked around worriedly as he fended Sonic off a little longer, unable to deny that his nerves were kicking in as he realised just how outnumbered he was. He suddenly spotted his bag of Anarchy Beryl, determined to grab them and flee.

He pushed Sonic away and ran for them, Sonic quickly realising his plan and heading after him. At the same time, Blaze watched the scene unfold, setting her palms alight as she was about to fire at the green hedgehog. She only meant to scare him, and if it weren't for Fiona she would have done just that. The vixen tackled the lavender feline as the fire shot out of her palms, only now in a different direction… Sonic.

The Blue Blur let out an unbearable screech as the fire scorched both of his legs, causing him to trip and take Scourge down with him. Luckily, Shadow scooped up the Anarchy Beryl in time to open up a portal, throw the two unconscious Anti-Mobians inside before struggling to tie down Rosy and get her in. Knuckles and Silver held down Scourge and Fiona before picking them up harshly and walking them towards the portal.

'You won't get away with this, peasants! I'll be back to kill you all and rule over Mobius!' Scourge threatened.

'Doubt it. We have your source of travel.' Silver smirked as Shadow held up the bag before throwing them inside the portal and closing it.

A second of silence drifted over the gang before they dashed to Sonic's sides to inspect what was wrong with him. Tails looked on in horror at Sonic's legs, burnt to a crisp and at least second degree. The others held back their gasps and reassured their friend it was going to be ok… not that they knew that for sure yet.

* * *

Amy had finally fallen asleep on the living room lounge, covered from head to toe in thick blankets and heat packs trying to control her hypothermia. The girls stayed with her in the living room, waiting for her to wake up in a panic before calming her down and letting her fill them in on what happened. It was only a matter of time now before she woke up, Tails had taken Sonic up to the comfort of his bed with the rest of the boys to treat his legs. There was no doubt Amy would wake up at the sound of her hero in pain…

'This is all my fault. Sonic wouldn't be up there right now if I had just-'

'Don't even go there, Blaze. It was Fiona's fault you missed Scourge and you know that as well as we do.' Rouge cut her off.

'Mr. Sonic could never be mad at someone for an accident, plus Tails is very smart. I'm sure Mr. Sonic will be up and running again in no time.' Cream smiled.

'Sometimes things just have to get worse before they get-'

Cosmo cut herself off at the sounds of painful screams coming from down the hall. They all jumped at the sudden sound before trying to keep themselves calm. Amy tossed and turned a little before snapping her eyes open and sitting up in a sweaty panic. All the girls instantly tried to calm her down but it was no use, she stumbled to her feet and ran down the hallway and burst into the room.

'That should just about do it... All done, Sonic.' Tails tried to smile.

'S-Sonic?' Amy winced from the door, causing everyone to turn around and face her.

'Hey there, Ames. How you feeling?' Sonic smiled a little.

The boys smirked at how quickly Sonic was able to regain his cocky attitude, not that it was exactly surprising. Amy still stood at the door in shock at the sight of Sonic's legs as the boys left one by one, giving her a friendly smile on their way out. After Tails cleaned up his medical gear, he followed the others out and shut the door behind him, leaving Sonic and Amy alone. Sonic pat the bed beside his hip with a smile, gesturing for Amy to sit with him.

'Feeling better?' Sonic asked.

'I-I don't know, I- I'm so sorry, Sonic.' Amy said as a few tears streamed down her face.

'Hey? What for? This isn't your fault!' Sonic insisted as he sat up, hiding his pain, to get closer to Amy.

'It is my fault! If I hadn't been captured in the first place then this never would have happened! As soon as we got home Blaze has been blaming herself, but she's so wrong. If I had-

'Amy! Snap out of it!' Sonic cut her off, causing her to look at him.

'The only people to blame are Scourge and Fiona. They're the reason we're here. I'm fine, in pain for now but I'm fine. Tails assured me I'll run again just, maybe not soon…'

'Oh my, God…' Amy cried.

'Amy, listen. It's not like I'll be standing still for the rest of my life, it's all going to be ok. I'm more worried about you. What did they do to you before we found you?'

Amy stared at her hero, thinking about everything that had happened when she was stuck with them alone. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down the face at the thought of Scourge so close to her, and she knew if she told Sonic he'd kill him. She let out a few breaths and insisted everything was fine, but Sonic could see straight through her. That's when she told him the truth…

'I'll kill him, Amy. I swear to Chaos I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do for what he did to you!' Sonic snapped.

'Sonic, please stop. It's over, for now at least. Can we just focus on getting you better? Please.' Amy sobbed.

Sonic sighed before pulling Amy into a warm embrace and lying down again with her in his arms. The fuchsia hedgehog rest her head gently on his chest as she controlled her sobs, listening to his beating heart as he slowly stroked her quills and shushed her. They stayed this way for a few minutes, the effects of the simple and warm embrace making them both feel better already.

'You know how much I care about you, right?' Sonic said out of the blue.

'I guess so…' Amy admitted.

'You're everything to me.' Sonic admitted, glad Amy couldn't see him blushing.

'R-Really?' Amy sat up, now able to see his rosy cheeks.

'Well, yeah? I mean, I thought you knew?'

'You're kidding, right?'

'No, but… ok so maybe I'm a little less obvious.' Sonic chuckled, causing Amy to giggle in return.

'I care about you more than you know.' Amy admitted.

'It's ok, I already know.' Sonic smirked.

He quickly sat up and leant in to place a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips as he cupped her face lightly. As he broke away, he stared deeply into her eyes as he brushed away a stray quill from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He lay down again, taking her with him and cradling her in his arms. They both soon forgot the pain they were in, emotionally and physically as they listened to each other's hearts, felt each other's warmth and smiled into the night as they dozed off to sleep together.

Sonic's burns were worse than Tails originally thought, but it was true that he would run again… maybe in a month's time. Until then, the gang will be on their toes trying to keep him entertained and off his feet, although Amy will now have a better chance than anyone. When the time comes that he's back in action… Scourge and the Anti-Mobians won't know what hit them…


	6. Playing the Melody

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you're liking this collection of one-shots so far! Keep in mind that I'm accepting requests for full stories again so if you think of something you want written or know anyone else who wants something written, shoot me a PM! Now, this one-shot was a request by my girl aliixo after we discovered a hilarious five second video on YouTube called 'Talk Boom to Me'. Going to trying my best to incorporate that video into this one-shot, hope you like it!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It appeared to be just another regular day on the beautiful planet of Mobius. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom and the gang had just returned after defeating another one of Eggman's heaps of junk. In all honesty, Egghead had really stepped it up this time, the gang were exhausted. They finally made their way back to Sonic and Tails' place before collapsing on any comfortable surface.

'You've got to give him kudos for those knew guns.' Silver mumbled, his face firmly imprinting a pillow.

'I'll second that, as much as I don't want to.' Rouge added.

'I have to say, I think we'd still be there if it weren't for Rose's quick thinking.' Shadow huffed.

'Absolutely! You're a hero, Amy!' Cream exclaimed with glee.

'Oh, thanks guys but it's really no big deal.' Amy blushed.

'Sure it is, kiddo. Who would've guessed that hammer would really come in handy?' Knuckles smiled as he pat her on the back.

Amy rolled her eyes at the red echidna for calling her kiddo, she was going to be seventeen next week after all. The fuchsia hedgehog had wiggled her way out of the grasp of Eggman's beast before sneaking around to it's poorly placed control panel that hung below it's centre before ripping off the opening, pulling out the wires and using her hammer to crush it like a bug.

Sonic watched on as Amy tried to remind everyone it was team effort, thinking about how much of an awesome job she had done today. He was trying to be subtle about staring at her, but he had never been good at subtly. She had grown into one of the most beautiful hedgehogs on Mobius, and the Blue Hero couldn't deny that, well not to himself.

Since it was her birthday coming up, he had thought about telling the rosy teen how he really felt about her. Although, the thought of it made him so nervous he wanted to be sick. He knew how much she loved and cared about him, but he was nervous nonetheless. The only person who suspected his feelings was Tails, maybe even Manic, but it was a rare occurrence they said something.

'Sonic?' A voice sang.

'Hmmm?' Sonic drifted out of his trance.

'Sonic? You with us?' Cosmo giggled.

'You seem out of it, bro. Something on your mind?' Manic winked.

'What? Oh, uh, no. Just tired I guess.'

'We all are, Blue. I think it's time we get some rest.' Blaze insisted.

'Yes, Mum?' Sonia mocked.

'You guys are all welcome to crash here? It's starting to get dark.' Tails offered.

'I might take you up on that, Tails, my house is quite a walk from here.' Tikal smiled.

Everyone agreed with Tikal before racing to the living room to call dibs on the best place to sleep. After a quick snack, everyone was fast to fall asleep, all huddled up and scattered across the lounges and floor. Early the next morning, the girls happened to wake up early and find the boys huddled together in a dreamy state. They all took snaps on their phones before writing a note and heading back to Amy's house for breakfast.

'So, hun, what are you hoping to get for your birthday?' Rouge asked as she poured cups of tea.

'Nothing in particular. I'm just hoping for a happy day.' Amy smiled.

'You're so predictable.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'I think she's hoping for more than just a 'happy day'.' Tikal smirked.

'I really despise your powers sometimes, Tikal.' Amy huffed.

'Oh! Do tell!' Sonia squealed.

'Oh, I think Amy should tell you.'

'Whatever happened to your privacy morals?'

'It's different when you're best friends with them?' Tikal winked.

'Come on, Amy.' Cosmo coaxed.

'You know you can tell us!' Cream added.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, fighting of the burning blush that was creeping onto her muzzle. She tried to ignore the burning gazes but it was next to impossible, so she caved and began to tell them what she wanted for her birthday. Nothing extra special, or out of the ordinary. Just something from a certain blue hedgehog to make it complete…

* * *

'You playing this round, Sonic?' Tails asked as he reset the play station.

'No thanks, pal.' Sonic sighed, outstretched on the lounge.

Tails shrugged it off before handing two controllers to Shadow and Knuckles and hit play before getting into an intense and competitive game of some drag racing game. Silver and Manic sat back and watched, still rubbing away some of the sleep in their eyes and gulping down some orange juice left over from the lazy breakfast they made. They were astounded the girls hadn't made something before they left, not that they were about to say anything…

'Whatcha thinkin' so hard about there, bro?' Manic smirked in Sonic's direction.

'Nothing.' Sonic replied bluntly, his eyes still relaxed shut.

'Certainly doesn't look that way. What's got you so focused?' Silver continued to tease.

'Rack off.'

'Twenty Mobiums says he's trying to work out what to get Rose for her birthday that won't land a hammer-sized dent in his torso.' Shadow smirked as he played the game.

'Thirty says he's just tired.' Tails rolled his eyes.

'Forty says you suckers just lost at Mario Kart!' Knuckles exclaimed as his character crossed the finish line, causing him to thrust his fists in the air.

Tails and Shadow muttered under their breath as Silver and Manic chuckled at their friend's competitive behaviour. Sonic opened one eye to observe the surroundings before letting out another exhausted sigh and making his way casually down to the garage. Tails noticed something was certainly off about his brotherly figure today and wanted to know what it was.

'Your turn, Silver.' Tails stated abruptly before throwing the grey hedgehog the controller.

'Sweet!' Silver exclaimed before hitting play.

Tails made his way quietly down to the garage, quick to realise manic was hot on his two tails, to find Sonic flicking through pages on the internet. The two-tailed kitsune cleared his throat in order to not startle the Blue Blur, not that it really worked. He quickly shut down the display and leapt to his feet and began to pace the room casually.

'What's up?' Sonic asked nervously.

'Could ask you the same thing, bro?' Manic arched an eyebrow.

'W-What are you talking about?'

'What's wrong, Sonic?'

'Yeah, what were you doing down here on the computer?' Tails added.

He quickly made his way over to the computer, trying to open up the display but was continuously stopped by Sonic until Manic held him back. Tails re-opened the display to find the search bar displaying results for 'romantic birthday gifts'. Tails and Manic's eyes widened before they turned to face a furiously blushing blue hedgehog.

'Alright, alright! I wanted to do something special for Amy! Happy?' Sonic exclaimed.

'No! I owe Shadow thirty mobiums?!' Tails snapped.

'You'll get over it, Tails. Anyway, what have you come up with?' Manic questioned.

'Oh no, no, no, no. I'm not talking to you guys about it, I'm not in the mood for endless crap!' Sonic huffed.

'Oh come on, Sonic! You could expect that from Manic and the others but not me!' Tails insisted.

'HEY!'

'Just tell us what you're thinking!' Tails asked, ignoring Manic's protest.

'Well, I was thinking of singing something to her, you know, telling her how I felt… Nah, that's so corny! Kind of weird, I can't do that.' Sonic blushed.

'Yes you can! I have just the song!' Manic smirked cheekily.

'You do?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'Yep! Sonic, time to learn the trumpet.'

* * *

A week had been and gone in the blink of an eye and the big day had arrived, Amy's birthday. Nothing special was planned, the girls took her into the city for morning and a little of the afternoon before coming home, meeting with the boys and overwhelming the rosy teen with presents. She felt so guilty they had gone to so much trouble for her, but it made them smile to see her smile.

Somewhere around eight or nine o'clock, after dinner, everyone began to leave Amy's humble, cottage abode. Well, that was everyone except a certain blue hero. He asked Amy if he could stay a little longer to chat with her, which surprised everyone except Tails and Manic of course. Tikal was quick to read Amy and Sonic's minds only for one to be so blurred with inner squeals and the other to be so blinded with inner voices of nerves they were barely readable, so she shrugged it off and left with the others.

'So tell me, Ames, how does it feel being seventeen?' Sonic smirked as they took a seat.

'I don't feel a day over sixteen.' Amy giggled.

'That's good!' Sonic chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. 'So, uh, Ames. I've, uh, got a little something else for you.'

'Really? What is it?' Amy asked curiously.

'Well, I have to show you. It's, uh, about how I feel… kind of thing. Ready?' Sonic smiled nervously.

Amy nodded as she sat back in her seat and watch Sonic get to his feet before pulling a trumpet of all things as if from nowhere. She smiled in delight and coaxed him to go on, despite his nervous urge to throw up. It was probably all for good reason too, maybe taking song advice from Manic was a mistake…

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

_When you talk dirty to me_

**_*trumpet solo*_**

_Talk dirty to me_

**_*trumpet solo*_**

_Talk dirty to me_

**_*trumpet solo*_**

_Talk dirty to me_

After the song was over, a few seconds of silence fell over them, seconds of pure shock and nerves. Amy had no idea how to take what had just happened. She knew it was a good thing, at least she thought it was, but how in Chaos' name did he think that was the right song to go with?! She couldn't say anything, she was just too amazed. So instead, she just smiled and made the attempt to brush off the entire night.

'Wow, Sonic. That was great! Anyway, I'm going to head off to bed, I'm wiped out! Thanks for a great day and present. See you tomorrow!' Amy exclaimed before kissing him on the cheek and practically pushing him out the door.

_'Oh my- what the actual- WHAT?!' Amy exclaimed in a whisper to herself as she slid down her door._

_'Shit! How could I have possibly thought that was a good idea?! You've really blown it now, hedgehog…' Sonic face palmed as he made his way home._

* * *

The next morning things weren't exactly looking up either. Sonic was sleeping late after getting home late only to find Tails already in bed, so at least he didn't have to talk about what happened… yet. He was woken up abruptly by a wave of cold water splashed over him and four evil pairs of eyes staring down at him.

'Oh no…' Sonic sighed.

'I love you, Sonic, but you're such an idiot!' Sonia snapped before reefing him out of bed.

'No he isn't! He listened to his big brother's advice!' Manic insisted.

'His 'big brother' is just as stupid!' Blaze shot back.

'I guess Manic or Tails told you why I stayed back last night?' Sonic asked.

'No. We had breakfast with Amy this morning.' Rouge glared.

'They told us though.' Knuckles smirked, Silver and Shadow at his sides.

'Oh, Chaos.'

'She told us all about last night. I don't think she's ever been so confused in all her life. Cream and Cosmo are still with her trying to take her mind off it until you fix it!' Tikal exclaimed.

'Sonic, pal, you're in deep now.' Silver chuckled.

'Manic? Surely you were doing this to screw with him, right?' Shadow smirked.

'He actually wasn't. I tried to talk him out of it but they didn't listen!' Tails insisted.

'You clearly didn't try very hard?!' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Ok, alright! It doesn't even matter now. What matters is this dumbass needs to fix it!' Sonia exclaimed as she whacked Sonic AND Manic upside the head.

'What was that for?!' Manic screeched.

'It was your stupid idea! Your brain needs a filter!' Blaze snapped.

'Well, what do I do?' Sonic almost begged.

'For starters, ignore Manic,' Tikal smiled and shot the green hedgehog a look, 'and listen to us.'

* * *

It wasn't long after Cream and Cosmo had left Amy's place that the fuchsia hedgehog heard a gentle knock on her front door, very similar to that of Cream or Cosmo. Amy smiled at the thought of one of them coming back for something, only to open the door with a bright smile to be frightfully surprised.

'S-Sonic? Hi! How are you?' Amy asked politely, trying to cover her shock.

'Fine, thanks. You?' He smiled in return.

'I'm ok. What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to make up for the major stuff up I made last night.' Sonic began before placing a portable CD player by his feet. 'Let's just say I'll never listen to Manic again!'

'Is that so?' Amy smiled.

Sonic chuckled before whipping out a bouquet of roses from behind his back, causing Amy to gasp and blush. He smiled at the sight before taking a few deep breaths, trying to cleanse himself of his nerves before leaning over and pressing play on the small CD player for it to begin playing an instrumental track of the _right _song for him to sing…

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are._

The instrumental music faded out, leaving nothing but the birds chirping and the spring breeze swaying through the trees. Amy's eyes were almost falling out of her head and her mouth was hanging agape as she tried to find the words to explain just how much better he had done this time around! She decided to give up on words…

She shook of her trance like effect before throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply and passionately with the biggest smile she could muster. Sonic was shocked at first but was quick to surrender to her wishes as he wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up and spinning her around once before placing her back down and dipping her a little to deepen the kiss. Amy ran her fingers through his quills and along his head, pushing his closer to her as he pulled her closer to him from the small of her back, unable to stop himself from smiling.

'Did I do better this time?' Sonic winked.

'Much better.' Amy giggled before kissing him again. 


	7. Are you Challenging Me? Round One

**Hey there, everyone!**

**For this fanfic, picture all characters FOUR years older than how I would usually write them. Remember, my version of their characteristics are in my bio! This one-shot will involve hints of all couples! Also remember I'm still taking suggestions for new stories so remember to get to thinking on what you want to see written! Hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It's been pretty boring the past couple of weeks in the small village of Knothole, with Eggman out of sight and all. The Sonic Team were on the lookout for a surprise attack sometime soon, although it wasn't looking promising right now. The gang decided it would be a good idea to spend the day together to catch up or do something fun, but that turned into lying around Sonic and Tails' lounge room trying to think of something to do…

'Picnic?' Cosmo suggested.

'Effort.' Manic sighed, causing the Seedrian to sigh through a smile and rolled her eyes.

'Picnic with alcohol?'

'I'm in.'

'We always do picnics, let's do something different?' Blaze sighed.

'Trip to the city?' Rouge smiled in Amy and Sonia's direction.

'How is that something different?' Knuckles huffed.

'Also involves alcohol.' Tikal giggled.

'Let's do it.'

'How about a race, instead?' Silver arched his eyebrow, causing Sonic and Shadow to smirk.

'Pull yourself together?' Tails chuckled.

'Boxing?' Shadow chuckled as he pounded his fist into his hand.

'No!' Cream exclaimed.

'How about something we haven't done in a while?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'Such as?' Sonia questioned, causing Amy to give an evil grin and giggle a little.

'Oh, that look has always scared me.' Sonic sighed.

.

The fuchsia hedgehog lead the gang outside to the front of Sonic and Tails' home via the garage, letting them all spread out comfortably on the lush grass before casually sinking down to the ground. Amy sauntered around the area with a smug grin on her face, pretending to think before extracting her hammer from nowhere. Everyone jumped back a little before a few began to tremble, the others getting hyped up.

'So, who's first?' Amy winked.

'Battle training? Come on, Rose, don't you think we're getting a little old?' Shadow huffed.

'Who said it had to be _training_?'

'HELL YEAH!' Manic exclaimed.

'This should be good.' Rouge snickered, causing Blaze and Sonia to giggle.

After the girls got to their feet, ready to battle it out, the boys were quick to insist they would win too easy. The girls huffed and giggled, unable to believe the boys were scared before taunting and teasing them. Needless to say, the entire gang was then ready to battle it out. A few minutes of writing up a quick draw and then everyone got to their feet, ready to determine the best fighter there…

'Alright, kiddo. You ready to have your ass handed to you?' Knuckles smirked as he cracked his namesake.

'Pfft, get a hold of yourself.' Amy rolled her eyes as she retrieved her hammer, making Knuckles slightly nervous.

'Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed as she dinged a tiny bell.

The hot-head echidna and the bubble gum hedgehog began to circle the grassy area they determined the arena, waiting for one another to make the first move. The boys began whistling and yelling out for Knuckles to win while the girls giggled and clapped, coaxing Amy to pound him down to size. They continued to narrow eyes at each other, still waiting, the atmosphere growing increasingly intense.

'Come on, Knux! Fire away!' Manic exclaimed.

'Come on, Amy! Let's get this round over with!' Rouge added.

Amy cocked an eyebrow before relaxing her stance, surprising everyone. She casually walked around the arena, swivelling the over-sized hammer around her fingers. Her calm and modest behaviour made everyone a little nervous, especially her opponent. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle, one that even began to scare Knuckles.

He shook it off, deciding to get down to business. He charged forward, fists first for the rosy hedgehog before colliding with her giant metallic Piko Piko Hammer. He should have seen it coming really, everyone else did. That's what he got for A, letting Amy psych him out and B, closing his eyes as he made his approach. He went flying into a nearby tree before sliding down in a dizzy spin.

'And that's how it's down…' Amy giggled before slinging her hammer over her shoulder.

The girls whooped and cheered as Amy casually made her way back over to them, while the boys stared on in shock and embarrassment as Knuckles staggered to his feet and stumbled over to the others. He held his head as it continued to spin, earning disappointed glares from his friends.

'Unbelievable.' Shadow sighed.

'Oh, shut up! Who's next?!'

.

'Ok, I call bullshit on this pairing.' Tails huffed.

'Aw, c'mon, Tails? You can't take on lil' ol' me?' Blaze mocked before snickering.

'How is this at all fair?'

'Come on, pal. You can do it! It's only Blaze?' Silver chuckled before winking at Blaze.

'You'll pay for that, Silver.' Manic chuckled as he watched Blaze's hands begin to flame.

'She's Tails' problem, not mine.'

'Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed and dinged the bell again.

Tails mirrored the fuming feline nervously as they circled the arena, silently cursing Silver for getting her worked up. He kept his eyes on the small flames orbiting her palms before looking into her eyes to see even larger and scarier flames. Blaze could see the young kitsune's nerves, causing her to smirk in amusement before deciding she should probably take it easy on him, she knew he wasn't a physical fighter after all.

'C'mon, Tails! You got this in the bag!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Go, Blaze!' Sonia and Cosmo exclaimed in sync.

Blaze suddenly and swiftly advanced, making an attack for his torso. Tails was quick to think by flying over her before landing behind and tripping her over. To know surprise, her embarrassment quickly turned to anger before she flipped over, tripped the kitsune over before pouncing on him and pressing his face into the ground with one hand as she pulled his left arm up with the other. She used one foot to stable herself and the other to pin his knee to the ground, pulling harder the more he tried to wiggle to escape.

'Give?' Blaze panted with a grin.

'Sweet mother of Chaos, have mercy?!' Tails begged before she let go.

Blaze stood up and dusted herself off before gracefully walking back over to the girls to claim her victory. Tails staggered to his feet and brushed himself off as he walked over to the guys, unable to avoid the embarrassed looks and evil glares, all ashamed that the girls had won both rounds so far.

'Oh, come on! You all knew Blaze was going to win!' Tails shrugged.

* * *

The girls took a few minutes to gloat on their victories, teasing the boys for not being able to beat 'just a few little girls'. The boys huffed and sighed as they tried to react but failed miserably every time. The boys stood up and prepped themselves, suddenly becoming more determined and competitive than ever, not that it was surprising.

'Pfft, piece of cake, Faker.' Shadow snickered in Tikal's direction before throwing in a subtle wink.

'Careful, Shadow, I wouldn't underestimate her.' Cosmo giggled.

'I think I can handle it.' Sonic said as he stretched.

'I'm sure you can.' Tikal smiled with a small bow of her head.

Unlike the others, Sonic was quick to make his move. However, he wasn't as quick as the peach coloured echidna. Sonic tried, really hard, to charge towards her, but couldn't. His feet wouldn't let him, his entire body remained still and silent. Everyone watched on in confusion at the electric blue hedgehog, wondering what he was thinking, until the girls caught on…

'She's a genius.' Amy giggled in a whisper as she and the girls watched Tikal.

'It's going to be hard for him to break out of that.' Rouge added.

Tikal locked eyes with the cobalt hero, looking deeper into his soul, making it easier for her to use her powers to control him. He suddenly realised what she was doing, causing him to involuntarily yelp a little in fear, confusing his male cohorts more. Shadow suddenly caught on and blushed in shame for bagging the echidna out earlier.

'Give, Sonic?' Tikal giggled.

'N-No. N-Not… Y-Yet.' Sonic stuttered.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, able to feel Tikal inside his head before quickly breaking off the connection, startling her before her found his feet and dashed towards her before harshly scooping her up and spinning her around before pinning her to the ground. She fought hard, trying to regain her powers but they were gone from this round…

'Give, T-Tikal?' Sonic panted through a smile, drained from the effects of her powers.

'Alright.' Tikal sighed, causing Sonic to stand up and help her to her feet.

'Thank Chaos! We actually won a round!' Manic exclaimed.

'Yes, yes, now let's keep this going. Who's next?'

.

'Alright, I think there should be rules here.' Sonia insisted.

'Such as?' Silver cocked an eyebrow.

'You can't use your powers to move me. I'd end up flying into a tree within seconds!'

'Oh, come on, I'm not that mean!'

'It's strictly physical, got it?'

'Got it.' Silver winked jokingly, stirring both Sonia and Blaze.

'Shut up! Let's just do this.' Sonia spat.

'Stop talking, sis. You're making it worse.' Sonic face palmed.

Sonia rolled her eyes and shook off the anger before charging towards Silver with her signature spin dash. Much to hers and everyone's surprise, she was stopped mid-dash, frozen solid in the air. Silver stood still, arms fled with cocky grin on his face and admired the light blue orb he had created that surrounded Sonia's frame.

'Hey! You're not supposed to use your powers!' Blaze snapped.

'Not true. I didn't agree on it and we didn't shake on it.' Silver smirked.

'You no good, son of a bitch.' Sonia mumbled in her frozen stated.

'She's going to kill you, Silver.' Shadow arched an eyebrow as he looked at Sonia's fuming state.

The grey hedgehog simply shrugged and lowered her to the ground before pouncing on top of her, pinning her to the ground before releasing his powers from her. She tried to wiggle from his grasp and spin him into a tree, but it was no use, he had her pinned almost painfully into the dirt.

'Do I win, Sonia?' Silver panted.

'NO!'

'Now?' Silver asked after flipping her over and pulling at her arms.

'ALRIGHT!'

* * *

Next up to the plate, Shadow and Cosmo. Another unfair pairing, but put together by default, although it didn't really matter because neither really cared who they were put up against. Shadow may have had the brawn… and the brains, actually… but Cosmo had her fair share of brains too, plus a few powers she rarely used…

'Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed again.

To no surprise, Shadow was ready to get this over and done with, so he began to walk briskly towards the seedrian girl. Cosmo bowed her head with a small giggle before an array of vines sprang from the ground and tangled Shadow up in them. Everyone's mouths fell agape, unable to believe what had just happened before them.

Shadow's eyes were almost hanging out of his head in shock as he wiggled and squirmed as he tried to get out of them. It was only times like this that everyone remembered Cosmo could control the flora around her. She walked up to Shadow and the vines, calming them around him before pulling him down to her level.

'Give in, Shadow?' Cosmo snickered.

'No way in hell!' Shadow snapped.

Cosmo arched an eyebrow in surprise at his fiery attitude before he spin dashed to break the vines before flying towards her, pinning her petite frame to the ground in an angry manner. She trembled beneath him in fear, shocked and startled at what had happened within seconds. Everyone gasped from the sidelines, hoping Shadow would snap out of his competitive behaviour.

'I win, right?' Shadow insisted.

'Alright, alright! You're not going to hurt me right?' Cosmo squealed a little.

Shadow chuckled before standing up and outstretching his hand to help up the petite seedrian girl. She giggled with a little embarrassment before walking back to the sidelines to admit defeat. As Shadow walked back, slightly proud of his win, the boys scolded him a little for scaring the crap out of poor Cosmo, especially Tails.

'I wasn't really going to hurt her?'

'Sure you weren't. Thank God her reign of dominance didn't last long!' Tails snapped.

'Alright, chill out guys. Next up!' Amy exclaimed.

.

'Cool, I get the Sewer Rat. Should be easy.' Rouge winked.

'Pfft, not as easy as taking on someone more concerned with what's going on between her friends than between her thighs.' Manic chuckled.

'Oh, he's screwed…' Tikal winced.

Rouge's eyes widened with anger, her fists trembling as they squeezed together. She began to growl at the green hedgehog who was trying to be subtle with his laughter. It appeared that he was the only one that didn't care about Rouge's temper, despite the insults they continued to throw back and forth being completely false. Everyone simply watched on in fear, waiting for someone to make a move…

'That's it, you're dead!' Rouge snapped before flying forth and tackling him.

With the power of her wings, she was able to be in front of him to tackle him faster than he was able to think before pinning him to the ground, ready to punch him in the face a few times. The green hedgehog was quick to think by using his feet to press against her hips and flip her over the top of him before rolling over to pin her down.

She growled again in frustration before shifting their body weight so she was on top, before spreading her wings and flying directly up, Manic still firmly attached to her grasp. Instead of clinging to wrists in order to pin her down, he now wrapped around her in fear, able to anticipate her next move…

'Give in, Manic?' Rouge said before threatening to drop him from the dangerous height.

'You wouldn't?!'

Rouge smirked as she arched her eyebrow and dropped him, letting him sore towards the ground for only a second before swooping down to save him. She held him out like she had before, letting him know now that she was deadly serious on winning this battle. He began to tremble a little, but forced himself to stop, not wanting to let on that he was scared out of his brains. It was only now that he realised he wasn't a huge fan of heights…

'Give in now?' Rouge winked.

'Alright! Jesus! Just put us down!' Manic begged.

'I also want an apology.'

'Oh, c'mon, Rouge! You know I didn't really mean it, I just wanted to get you fired up! I'm regretting it now, I swear!'

'That works for me.'

Rouge flew them back down before dropping him on his feet before flicking her hair with sass as she walked over to the girls to claim her victory with cheers and applause at her performance. Meanwhile the boys surrounded Manic who was on his hands and knees, making out with the ground.

'Last time you mess with her, eh?' Shadow smirked.

'You said it.' Manic trembled.


	8. Are You Challenging Me? Round Two

After a short break for some snacks and drinks, the winners of the first rounds got to warming up for round two. Everyone began talking about how much fun they were having, even just watching the rounds. They suspected that these next three rounds would be even more intense than the last. If there was anything that the next six competitors shared, it was a competitive streak…

'First up, Sonic and Blaze! Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed and dinged the small bell.

'No more rules, agreed?' Sonic cocked a smile.

'Agreed, but you're going to regret saying that, Blue.' Blaze smirked.

Sonic arched an eyebrow, not quite sure why he could possibly regret that, he had the advantages, after all… or so he thought. He gasped when fire shot out of her palms and lingered around her hands. He figured he couldn't avoid the battle any longer, so he charged forth, prepared to dodge any incoming attacks.

Blaze shot small rays of fire from her palms at her Blue friend, missing him every time before being tackled to the ground. For once, Sonic wasn't quite quick enough to pin her down before she could shift their weights and get up to create a fiery barrier around herself. Sonic huffed in frustration but not ready to admit defeat yet.

He causally held out a chaos emerald, startling everyone, but more so Blaze. He quickly turned Super, breaking the fiery barrier around the lavender feline before shooting forth and tackling her to the ground, using all his limbs to pin all of hers down with all his strength. Blaze tried to fire up her powers again but couldn't with the blinding light in her face that altered her concentration.

'Give?' Sonic snickered.

'Yeah, give.' Blaze sighed in defeat before Sonic went back to his normal form.

'YES! That's my brother!' Manic cheered.

'Nice one, Faker.' Shadow admitted.

'Let's keep it going! Who's next?' Knuckles questioned.

.

'Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed yet again.

'It's been a long time since we've been here, eh, Shadow?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'True, only this time there are now boundaries and I get to kick your ass.' Shadow smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes before taking his usual battle stance. He waited for his G.U.N partner to take hers, familiar with her ways, but she didn't make a move. He suspected she was up to something but chose not to act on it, simply choosing to be cautious. He charged forth, ready to pinned her down and get it over and done with quickly.

He was shocked to find she had disappeared when he got to where she was previously standing. He dug himself into the ground, ready for her to pop out of nowhere, but he clearly wasn't as prepared as he first thought. Rouge had be fast to fly over him before swiping his feet out from underneath him before pouncing on top of him to pin him down.

He tried to wiggle out of her grasp, and he would have succeeded if she hadn't changed her hold on him. She stood tall, her feet pinning him down from his torso and neck before leaning over to pin his shoulders. It made even the most composed hedgehog a little nervous, and undeniably made a certain hot-headed echidna a little jealous at how close they were, despite their relationship being work.

'I think we both know who the winner is here.' Rouge smiled innocently.

'I hate you, Bat.'

.

'Last pair for this round! Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed as she hit the bell.

Amy recalled Silver's battle with Sonia and wondered how she was going to win. She guessed the only way would be to outsmart him using his weakness, the kind-hearted. She sauntered towards him slowly with a sad and almost cute pout on her face, causing Silver to give her a strange glance and loosen his own stance.

'You're not really going to hurt me, are you, Silver?' Amy asked, her eyes glistening.

'Uh, well…' Silver stammered.

'Don't fall for it, Silver!' Tails exclaimed from the sidelines.

'It's a trap, dammit!' Knuckles added.

Amy walked a little closer, making the grey hedgehog nervous as he anticipated every possible outcome plus taking in the boys thoughts. Amy's sad and cute pout still remained as she laced her fingers behind her back, trying to draw out all the sympathy he had for her. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but it was working. He didn't want to hurt her!  
'Well, I don't want to hurt you, Amy?' Silver admitted as he looked down.

'Oh, thank goodness! Because I do.' Amy exclaimed before mumbling the last part.

She quickly retrieved her hammer and knocked him into next week. Well, technically into a reasonably nearby tree, the same way she had doe Knuckles. Everyone could swear the grey hedgehog had passed out for a brief second before coming to as he slid down the tree and face planted the grass. Amy chuckled a little to herself before making her hammer disappear and walking back to the girls, claiming her victory.

'Holy crap.' Silver stammered as got to his feet slowly and stumbled back to the boys.

'We tried to warn you.' Manic shrugged.

'Little shit! I swear I'll-'

'No you won't, Silver. You know you won't.' Sonic cut him off.

'Shut up.' Silver stammered again before collapsing.

* * *

Three victors remained: Sonic, Rouge and Amy. The gang were adamant to find a lone victor, but weren't quite sure how to make it fair on finding out. They ummed and ahhed during a quick break for water, still struggling to find a solution until a certain cocky hedgehog insisted he was capable of taking on both of the others…

'You sure, bro? I mean, they've sure proven themselves.' Manic insisted.

'Yeah, Sonic, shouldn't it be clear that at least one of them is going to kick your ass?' Blaze snickered.

'Hey, just because one of them isn't you, doesn't mean you have to go full sass, Blaze.' Silver snickered.

'Why you little-'

'Don't worry, guys! I can handle it, I'm almost insulted that you questioned it.' Sonic cut Blaze off.

'Suit yourself. Who wants to go first?' Tikal asked the two girls.

'I will, I'm pretty pumped.' Rouge smiled.

'Let's do it!' Sonic exclaimed as they got to their positions.

'Ready? GO!' Cream exclaimed for the second last time.

For the first time today, both challengers charged full pelt towards each other within the first second. They collided with each other with a bang, gripping each other's wrists and arms as they battled for dominance. Sonic may have been fast but Rouge had her fair share of strength. She was able to throw him around but unable to release his grip, him taking her with him to the ground as the rolled around in the arena.

Sonic finally made it to the top, ready to pin her down until Rouge shoved him in the slightest allowing her to spreading her wings and fly around him to create a small whirlwind. The Blue Blur was quick to regain himself before tackling her again, stopping the whirlwind and pinning her down the same way she had Shadow. She tried to claw at his ankles but it wasn't phasing him in the slightest.

'Give in, Rouge?' Sonic snickered.

'God dammit! Fine, alright!' Rouge exclaimed with anger.

Sonic let her go before outstretching his hand in order to help her up. She was hesitant at first but decided to be a good sport and take his help before laughing with him to ease the tension. It was seconds later that Sonic realised there was still one more round to go, in fact, that was when everyone realised there was still another round. Promising to be the most interesting of all… Sonic and Amy…

* * *

The two hedgehogs stood awkwardly in the arena, pretending they were prepping themselves for battle. If they were completely honest, they really didn't think they'd end up versing each other. Come on, what were the odds? Low and behold, here they were in the last round, face to face, ready to battle. The others were on the edge of their seats on the sidelines, excited and anxious to see just how this would unfold.

It was no secret how Amy felt about the Blue Hero, and all the boys knew Sonic felt the same plus Rouge, Sonia, probably Blaze and obviously Tikal. He would never admit it aloud, but if anyone was unsure, the scene before them certainly set it in stone. He didn't want to hurt her and she was already contemplating forfeit, but she did want to win…

'Ready?' Cream asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

'Yep.' Amy said nervously.

'Let's do it.' Sonic added.

'GO!' Cream dinged the bell.

Nothing… Not even the flinch of a hand. They just stared each other down, awkwardly aware of everyone else's stares burning holes in their bodies. Amy made the attempt to break the awkward tension by summoning her hammer and began circling the arena, causing Sonic to gain cautiousness and mirror her movements.

'I wish it was you fighting Amy. This is so weird.' Sonia mumbled to Rouge.

'Well, uh… I may have done it on purpose.' Rouge mumbled back.

'WHAT?!' Blaze exclaimed in a whisper.

'It was just to begin with! I wanted them to verse each other! Then my competitive streak took over but by then it was too late. If I'd known it would be this weird, especially for them, I would've re-thought it.'

'I seriously question what goes through your head sometimes.' Sonia rolled her eyes.

'What? Did you think it would build chemistry or some shit?' Blaze mocked.

'The chemistry is already there? I just thought this would bring it out.' Rouge shrugged innocently.

'Jesus Christ…' Sonia and Blaze face palmed.

Sonic couldn't bare the awkward tension anymore, he had to do something. He made a dash for her, picking her up forcefully before pinning her down and forcing their bodies to roll down a ditch, further away from the rest of the gang. Amy tried to get back up and fight, but Sonic held her down and covered her mouth.

'Shhh! Ames, Ames! I don't want to fight you!' Sonic exclaimed in a whisper.

'W-What?' Amy stammered.

'We're just going to have to make it look believable, ok?'

'Ok then? As long as I get to win?'

'What!? No way!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Yes way.' Amy cocked a smile.

'Argh, fine. As long as you keep that hammer away from me!'

'Deal. Make it look like it hit you with it.'

Sonic hesitated a minute but eventually gave in. He gave himself a run up before throwing himself out of the ditch, landing him in front of the gang. He made it look like his head was spinning and that he couldn't string so much as a sentence together until the boys finally pulled him to his feet while the girls tried to hold back their laughs as Amy walked back, the hammer slung over her shoulder yet again.

'AMY WINS!' Cream exclaimed, causing the girls to scream and cheer before running up to her and hugging her.

'You're kidding right?!' Shadow exclaimed.

'You can't beat that hammer, Shadow. You just can't…' Knuckles sighed.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone back to their own homes, Amy had finished her dinner and had herself a warm shower. She got out and dried herself off before getting into her cosiest pyjamas before collapsing on her living room lounge. Just as she sat down, she heard a knock at the door, wondering who it could possibly be. She shrugged before getting up to answer it. She opened it, completely forgetting she was in her pyjamas…

'S-Sonic? What are you doing here?' She smiled.

'Cute PJs.' He smirked.

'Shit! How embarrassing.' Amy blushed as she tried to cover herself up.

'Don't sweat it, can I come in?' Sonic asked nervously.

Amy stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in before following him to the couch, curious as to why he wanted to see her, especially at eight o'clock at night. He appeared nervous, trembling a little, sweaty and looking anywhere in the room but her. She arched an eyebrow at him before shuffling a little closer.

'So, what can I do for you?' She smiled up at him.

'Oh, well, nothing really. I was just on a run and was coming past so I thought I'd stop by and say you did really well today.' He smiled awkwardly.

'Thanks! Well, not that well, I did cheat in the last round.'

'Not really. I wouldn't have fought you.'

'Why not?'

'I won't ever hurt you.' Sonic said quietly.

Amy looked at him, slightly confused by his words before standing up and walking over to a window before looking out at the moon. He looked up at her, confused, before following her. She wasn't smiling, so he knew he'd done something wrong. Although to be honest he thought he had been doing well.

'What's wrong?'

'You say you'll never hurt me, but you do all the time?' Amy said simply.

'What? No! How?'

'Running off, leaving me scared and worried about you. More importantly, you know how I feel about you, but insist on stringing me along, leaving me confused and embarrassed.' Amy said before turning around to face him. 'You may never hurt me physically, but you do more damage than you think.'

Sonic bowed his head in shame, letting her words sink in. If the gang were here, they'd tell him to grow a set and do what was right, and they wouldn't be wrong. Problem being, Sonic had never been so scared or anxious in his life. However, maybe it was time…

'You want the truth?' Sonic asked as he looked up at her.

'Gee, that would be just dandy.' Amy rolled her eyes.

Sonic smirked at her sarcasm before taking a bold step forward and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Amy's eyes went wide with shock before she let the feeling sink in, causing her to close her eyes and unfold her arms before sliding her hands up his torso and around his shoulders. The blue hero traced her lower back and thighs with his gloved fingertips, making her tremble as he deepened the kiss.

Amy reluctantly broke away for air, causing her blue hero to begin nipping slightly at her jawline and neck, causing her breath to shake and quiver at his touch. He made his way back to her lips for a quick kiss before breaking away and biting her lower lip before pulling back to lock eyes with the stunned fuchsia hedgehog.

'W-Wow…' She stammered.

'I swear I'll never hurt you again.' Sonic insisted, almost sadly.

'I believe you now.'

'I'm not letting you win again, though.'

'Damn.' 


	9. Keeping A Secret

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you're all liking these one-shots so far! here is a real fluffy, cute, funny one for you! I was just feelin' the love! Happy reading, send me some requests!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It's hard being the hero of Mobius, but you had to give Sonic kudos for doing his job. He never failed or messed up, however, he had the best support network in the universe. He and the entire gang had been pretty exhausted lately, battling it out and saving Mobians across the planet and all. Lucky for them, things were beginning to die down, giving them all the chance to do their own thing, spend time with each other and all the other stuff they didn't usually have time to do.

A few months had passed and Sonic had now been forced to keep a pretty big secret. Which wasn't really a big deal, except for the fact he had to keep it from everyone including his best friends. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, well to begin with he was hesitant but now he was happy to! It was really just a safety precaution that he was keeping it all a secret. There was only one other person that knew about it. Amy… his girlfriend.

'Sonic, stop it!' Amy squealed as Sonic tickled her.

'Nah, this is fun.' Sonic smirked as he pulled her closer and tickled her more.

'S-Sonic! P-Please!' Amy squealed again, almost falling off her bed.

'Alright, alright.' Sonic stopped before pulling her into his arms comfortably.

Amy curled up into his arms, feeling the warmth radiate between them and his heart beat against his chest. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping up on her muzzle, causing her to blush. Sonic looked down at her and noticed this, wondering what she was thinking, not that it really mattered. He loved the way she looked when she smiled.

'What?' Sonic smiled.

'I'm just happy.' Amy smiled back at him.

'Me too.'

'I'd be happier if we could be like this all the time, though.' Amy said as her smile faltered.

'I know, babe, but you know why we can't.' Sonic sighed.

'What's the big deal, Sonic? If Eggman or any of the other villains found out, what difference would it make? They'd still come after me.' Amy sat up and faced him.

'I'm not willing to risk it, Amy. I'm not going to watch you get hurt!' Sonic grew angry with worry.

'I can take care of myself you know!' Amy snapped before getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just worry, that's all?' Sonic sighed before following her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

'I know, I'm sorry for snapping it's just frustrating.' Amy sighed and squeezed his arms.

Sonic rested his chin on her shoulder before nuzzling her, tickling at her fur and causing her to giggle a little which made him smile. He turned her around slowly so she could wrap her arms around him while he stared into her eyes before he got to kissing her cheeks, making his way down her neck.

'How about you make it up to me?' Sonic whispered playfully, causing Amy to giggle.

He scooped her up swiftly, startling the fuchsia hedgehog a little before walking over and placing her on the bed and crawling on top of her. The young couple hadn't taken their relationship _all the way_ yet, not for any particular reason. They were both ready, they suspected, and they were very much in love but the time just hadn't come around yet. However, they had done things together, which while fun and pleasurable, built trust and comfort between them.

They both smiled while they kissed, whispering to each other how much they loved each other between jokes and laughter. Sonic pulled his girlfriend close towards him as he traced her frame with his fingertips. She was only wearing loose, summery shorts and a tight T-shirt today, making it easy for him to take the shirt off, which she didn't mind. They continued to laugh, kiss, cuddle and joke on Amy's double bed in her cottage home room until Amy swore she heard something.

'Did you hear that?' Amy sat up a little, lifting Sonic up with her.

'Hear what?' Sonic responded as he looked around.

Amy looked around again before hearing the noise again. Someone was knocking at the door! The two hedgehogs exchanged a worried look before Sonic jumped off of the rosy teen and looked around for his shoes only to remember they were down by the front door as Amy scanned the room for her shirt.

'Babe, where did you throw my tee?! JUST A SECOND!' Amy yelled out to the front door.

'It's on your dresser, I need my shoes!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Go get them then climb out the window!'

Sonic nodded frantically before dashing to the front door, trying not to make a sound, before running back to Amy's room. He hopped around the room frantically as he struggled to get his sneakers on before kissing Amy goodbye, jumping out the window and dashing away. Amy let out a panicked giggled before running to the front door to answer it.

'G-Girls! H-Hi there!' Amy exclaimed nervously.

'Forget about lunch today, did we?' Rouge smirked.

'Clearly. By the looks of the shorts and the backwards shirt, she just woke up.' Blaze giggled.

'What?' Amy looked down to notice she had put her shirt back on backwards. 'Oh! Yes! I just woke up! Late night, busy. Come in and let me get changed!'

'We can come back?' Sonia suggested.

'Are you ok, Amy?' Tikal arched an eyebrow.

'I'm fine? Why do you- stay out of my head, Tikal!' Amy pointed a finger at the echidna.

'I just wanted to check!'

'We'll wait in the living room.' Cosmo smiled as her and Cream made their way to the couch.

* * *

'How in Chaos' name could you not have noticed that my shirt was on backwards?!' Amy exclaimed through laughter as she stirred the chilli, telling Sonic about her day with the girls.

'I was a little preoccupied trying to get my sneakers on and get through the window in one clean sweep!' Sonic replied.

'Anyway, next time we'll have to be a little more careful.' Amy said as she served up the chilli dogs.

'I hope to Chaos there isn't a next time. I thought I was going to throw up!'

'Well, let's just say we really need to remember our plans.'

'Agreed. Anything on tomorrow?' Sonic asked as Amy took a seat at the kitchen table.

'Nope, you?' Amy asked.

'Nope. The day to ourselves.' Sonic winked.

'Thank Chaos.' Amy smiled before kissing her hero.

.

The next morning, the two hedgehogs were cuddled up in Amy's double bed sleeping late. Amy woke up first, fluttering her eyes open to see the clock said 11:27. She gasped a little at how long she had slept in, although she had been pretty tired after last night. It was certainly a big event in her life… _her first time. _She turned over to see Sonic was waking up, she couldn't help but smile.

'Hi there.' Amy whispered.

'Morning, Angel.' Sonic whispered back.

'How are you?'

'Pretty great, you?'

'Never better.'

Sonic finally opened his eyes to see Amy looking back at him. He gave a large smile before pulling her in for a gentle kiss and a warm hug. Amy complied, despite her nerves, still being naked. She rested her head on his strong chest, feeling his heart beat and allowing her head to rise and fall with his breaths. She let out a yawn and sat up to stretch before leaning over the bed to find a big, stray T-Shirt before picking it up and throwing it over her body.

'What do you want for breakfast?' Amy asked.

'Hang on I'll come down and help you.' Sonic said as he slowly got himself out of bed.

She smiled at him as they walked towards the closed bedroom door. As Sonic reached out to open it up, he heard voices downstairs. They both took a double take, swearing they were going insane. The voices spoke again, causing the two hedgehogs to look at each other. They pressed their ears against the door to get a better listen…

_'Leave her be, maybe she's unwell?' Sonia said._

_'It's the first day of sports season! She knows we're always here to watch it on her TV.' Knuckles insisted._

_'Why we get dragged along, I'll never know.' Blaze rolled her eyes._

_'We get dragged to the shops, you get dragged to the games.' Shadow reasoned._

_'Where's Sonic? I thought he'd be here to see football kick off?' Rouge asked._

_'When I woke up he was out, probably on a morning run. Odds are he got side-tracked.' Tails chuckled._

Sonic and Amy took a step back from the door in a panic. They had both forgotten that today was the beginning of sports season, and Knuckles had deemed Amy's house the place to gather because apparently she had the best TV system. The two ran around the room in hysterics, wondering how they were going to get away with this.

'I can just go out the window again and come in the front door!' Sonic suggested.

'No! Cream and Cosmo will be in the kitchen, they'll see you!' Amy exclaimed.

'Well, we can't stay here! They'll come to wake you up and go looking for me soon enough!'

'Uh, umm, ok… What we're going to do is-'

_'Amy? You awake in there?' Tikal knocked on her bedroom door._

_'Yeah, we wanna see this new outfit you were telling us about!' Cosmo added._

'Uh, just a second! Get under the bed!' Amy whispered.

'What?!'

The girls wouldn't wait any longer, they let themselves in as they bid the fuchsia hedgehog good morning and began apologising for letting themselves into her house. If it wasn't for Sonic's speed, they would've caught him making a miserable attempt to zoom under her bed, but thankfully, he made it. Amy pretending she was cleaning up her room and pulling out clothes to get dressed for the day when really she was scanning her room for giveaways and trying to hide them…

'You're up late! Big night?' Tikal asked.

'W-What?! No, just tired. How are you girls anyway?' Amy quickly changed the subject as she got changed behind her screen.

'Not too bad, we started cooking a late breakfast for everyone. You hungry?' Cream asked.

'God, no.' Amy said without thinking.

'Ok then? Well, come on down when you're ready?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Will do! Shouldn't be long.' Amy smiled as they left the room.

After the door shut, she ran around the room frantically, trying to get dressed, put on the little make-up she recently started wearing, brush her teeth in her ensuite, spray some perfume and more. Sonic crawled out from under the bed and checked the coast was clear before standing up. He took in a few deep breaths before taking his sneakers out from under the bed and slipping them on.

'That was close!' Sonic panted.

'You said it!' Amy replied as she sprayed the perfume around.

'That stuff reeks.'

'It's Victoria's Secret. It's amazing. Now, you're going to have to go out the window and crawl the entire way around the house to get to the front door, just in case.'

'You're kidding right, Ames?'

'I'm serious. Unless you're ready to tell them?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'C'mon, Ames, don't pull that. You know I'm ready but we can't.' Sonic pouted.

'I know, I know, sorry. Just go, quick!' Amy said before quickly kissing him and pushing him out the window.

* * *

'Sorry about that, guys! I forgot it was sports season kick off today.' Amy said as she walked down the stairs.

'Morning Rose.' Shadow said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

'Big night, kiddo?' Manic arched his eyebrow at Amy.

'N-No? Just tired.' Amy giggled nervously.

'Whoo! Nice perfume, babe. Loving the lippy too, very you!' Rouge complimented her.

'Thanks! I'm starved.'

'Breakfast is in here, Amy!' Cream called out from the kitchen.

Amy walked into the kitchen to find Cosmo, Cream and Tikal serving up breakfast and picking away at their own. Amy loved her girlfriends, all of them equally, but it was today she needed to steer clear of Tikal. If the peach coloured echidna got inside her head, it'd all be over! She had to play it cool, despite the fact she had never been a very good liar. She guessed now was her chance to step things up.

'Oooh, looks great!' Amy said as she admired the food.

'Thanks! Fresh orange juices, pancakes, cereal, toast, whatever you want. Dig in!' Tikal smiled as she took her own breakfast and headed for the lounge room, much to Amy's delight.

'Did you have a good sleep, Amy?' Cosmo asked.

'Amazing.' Amy smiled sub-consciously.

'That's good. You certainly had a big sleep! Very unlike you?' Cream giggled.

'You're right, probably won't happen again for another sixteen to seventeen years!' Amy laughed causing the other two to laugh.

_'Uh, Amy? Could you come in here for a minute?' Blaze called from the living room._

'Coming!' Amy called.

Amy smiled at her two young friends before they got their own breakfast and made their way into the living room. Amy almost dropped her whole plate when she saw what stood before her. Cream and Cosmo gave a strange look but shrugged it off before taking their seats. Sonic was standing in the middle of the room, Knuckles and Manic at his sides with smug grins on their faces. Not just them, the rest of the gang appeared to be holding back their laughter, too.

'Sonic just showed up, Rose.' Shadow smirked.

'I can see that?' Amy responded, trying to play it cool.

'Yeah, we noticed something weird on his cheeks and lips?' Rouge said before walking up to Sonic and swiping it off his cheek before walking up to the rosy teen.

'If I'm not mistaken, I'd say it's lipstick?' Rouge said as she held her finger with the sample up to Amy.

'Not just lipstick. The same colour that… you're wearing, Amy?' Tikal smiled.

'Also, you know… something smells funny?' Manic sniffed around.

'Is that so?' Amy trembled.

'Sonic? Are you wearing chick's perfume?' Manic asked sarcastically.

'Wait!' Knuckles exclaimed before walking up to Amy and smelling her. 'If I'm not mistaken, I could swear Amy is wearing the same one?'

'Yep. Victoria's Secret.' Blaze smiled after she smelt the two hedgehogs.

'Anything you want to tell us, Amy?' Sonia asked.

'Or you, Sonic?' Tails grinned.

The two hedgehogs were literally shaking with nerves and slight embarrassment at this point. They exchanged looks, trying to mentally conjure up a plan of what to do to get out of the situation. They were seriously outnumbered, it was no use. Their eyes were bulging out of their heads, their mouths gapping as they both tried to look for explanations before they gave up.

'Shit…' They both sighed in sync.


	10. Multitasking

It was night time on the planet of Mobius, and Sonic was lying on the roof, one leg crossed over the other with one hand behind his head to prop his head up as a pillow. Much to his resentment, Tails had gotten him a new phone, one that he thought might be easier to use so the cobalt hero might actually keep it on him. He was fiddling around with the gadget in his other hand, trying to work out what it even was. Amy was trying to teach him how to use it through text messaging, but it just made him more and more frustrated.

'This is ridiculous.' He mumbled to himself.

'Ok, on the home screen there is a little picture that looks like a phone. Can you see it?' Amy text him.

'Home screen?' Sonic questioned.

'For the love of Chaos… The entire phone has ONE button, the rest is touch screen. Press the button and you will get to the home screen and see it.'

'Oh, I get it! So what about it?' Sonic questioned after he worked it out.

'That's how you call people. All of our numbers are in the phone, just type the name of whoever you want to call.'

'How do I do that? They're all numbers!'

'Argh! Ok, how about you swing by for lunch tomorrow and I can show you in person?'

Sonic's eyes widened when this message lit up on his screen. He hesitated, which made him discover the pro of texting… he actually had the time to hesitate. He would've said no and gotten Tails to show him, but he may have already insisted he knew what he was doing and brushed his brotherly figure off. If Tails found out he couldn't use it, he'd never hear the end of it.

'Well, ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then?' Sonic text her.

'Great! See you then. xx'

Sonic nodded to himself before putting down the phone and placing his hand behind his head with the other one. He looked up at the night sky, contemplating what tomorrow would bring, which got him to thinking… what does 'xx' mean? That's not a word, right?

* * *

The next day, Sonic wakes up to find that Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Manic are over. He wandered into the living room to find them talking to Tails, setting out snacks and hooking up speakers to the TV. He arched an eyebrow at them as he walked in and said good morning, wondering what on Mobius was being built or experimented on in the middle of his house.

'Ready for the day marathon of video games, sports season and gore/action filled movies, Blue Boy?' Knuckles said excitedly.

'Shit!' Sonic mumbled to himself, remembering he is supposed to be with Amy today.

'What was that?' Tails arched an eyebrow at the cobalt hero.

'N-Nothing. Hey, uh, what time is it?'

'About 11:30. Had a bit of sleep in there, bro? You know, I always thought…'

Manic's words soon drowned out after he had revealed the time. Sonic was quickly trying to think of ways to either get out of today's marathon, going to see Amy or do both! He couldn't get out of the day with the guys, partly because he didn't want to, partly because when they asked he couldn't lie very well and partly because if he told the truth he'd never hear the end of it. On the other hand, if he told Amy he couldn't come, he'd-

'Sonic? You with us?' Silver exclaimed for the third time as he waved his hands in front of the hazed hedgehog's face.

'Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! So what's happening first?'

.

Meanwhile, the girls were at Sonia's place chatting after having brunch together. It was the first time they had gotten the chance to just relax together for at least a month now, and they were really enjoying themselves. They got to talking, as girls do and like the friends they were, discussing the latest gossip, what their plans were for the day and so on.

'You girls won't believe this, but Sonic finally gave in and let Tails shove that high-techy phone down his throat.' Sonia rolled her eyes through a giggle as she sipped on her tea.

'I know, I was texting him last night trying to explain how to use it.' Amy smiled.

'You're kidding!' Sonia exclaimed.

'Much luck?' Blaze snickered.

'I'd give you one guess.' Tikal laughed.

'Surely Tails showed him how to work it?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Well, looks like that's the best part. Tails did offer to show him but he said he already knows how to work it. I knew he was full of it!' Sonia laughed.

'You know what Mr. Sonic's like, he's very independent that way.' Cream smiled.

'Or maybe he wanted an excuse to spend time with this one.' Rouge winked in Amy's direction.

'Knock it off, Rouge. Anyway, I better get going, he's going to be at my place soon.' Amy chuckled.

'Me too, Shadow's taking me for a ride on his bike today!' Tikal squealed excitedly.

'I'll walk with you girls. I told Knuckie I'd be at Angel Island to pester him at 12:30.' Rouge smirked.

'Gosh, who else has plans with the guys today?' Sonia arched an eyebrow.

'Me.' Blaze and Cosmo admitted in sync.

'Well then, Miss Sonia and I can enjoy tea together.' Cream giggled.

'Absolutely! Have fun, ladies.' Sonia shouted as they all left.

* * *

It was somewhere after midday and Sonic knew he needed to be headed off, little did he know, he wasn't the only one. He was growing nervous, wondering if he could quickly slip out without being noticed or just _casually_ say he was going to the bathroom, or some other ridiculous excuse. An opportunity had to present itself soon, for the love of Chaos, it had to-

'Crap!' Tails exclaimed out of the blue causing everyone to whirl around and see him staring at his phone.

'What's up, kid?' Shadow asked.

'Uh, um… Nothing! Battery's about to die, just going to put it on the charger. In the kitchen… yeah.'

The boys gave the kitsune a strange look as he walked over to the kitchen island to plug in his phone where he read over the message from Cosmo again. He had completely forgotten he was meant to be going with her to the river today. He couldn't bail on the guys, especially not for this reason. He'd never forget it! If only he knew…

Sonic, on the other hand, used this as an opportunity to _discretely _dash out of the house and over to Amy's without being seen. When he arrived, he knocked on the door a few times before waiting a few seconds to be let in. The fuchsia hedgehog greeted him as usual before welcoming him into her living room where she had chilli dogs prepared. It would be hard for him to leave now…

_'Jesus Christ!' Shadow's eyes bulged._

_'Holy shit, no!' Silver caught his breath._

_'Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me.' Knuckles face palmed._

As if it was clock work, the three boys phone's buzzed and beeped in sync only for them to open them and see messages that would make them cuss inside their heads. Manic was still happily gloating over his victory to Knuckles on the video game, not even noticing the other's panicked expressions.

'Alright, who's up next!?' Manic exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

'I just lost so not me.' Knuckles blurted out before headed for the _bathroom_.

'I, uh, just got a message from G.U.N. Going outside to take a call.' Shadow insisted before dashing outside.

'Uh, um… My legs are cramping up. Going for a quick jog. Bye!' Silver exclaimed before dashing off.

'What about you, Tails?' Manic arched an eyebrow.

'I… um… sure.' Tails discretely sighed in defeat before taking a controller.

* * *

'These chilli dogs are great, Ames.' Sonic mumbled as he scoffed down another one.

'You say that every time, Sonic.' Amy giggled. 'Now pay attention!'

'Come on, I know how to call and text now. Isn't that all I need?'

'No? You can do pretty much everything on these phones. Emails, games, photos, music and more, plus Tails adjusted it to connect to our wrist communicators. So, if we need to send out an SOS or a message to the Tornado, for example, it can be done.'

'Don't stress, I'm sure I've got it under control.' Sonic yawned before making himself comfortable on the lounge and relaxing his eyes.

'You're so stubborn, Sonic…' Amy sighed through a blushing smile.

.

'It sure is a beautiful day, don't you think?' Rouge smiled flirtatiously after turning away from the sky.

'Hm? Oh, yeah, s-sure.' Knuckles replied absent mindedly, ticking the bat off quickly.

'What's wrong with you?' She arched an angry eyebrow.

'What? Nothing?'

'You're awfully quiet? Even for a hot-head like you.'

'Oh, shut up, Rouge.'

Rouge gasped at him snapping at her before growing increasingly angry within a few seconds before getting to her feet. Knuckles turned his head up to face her, almost able to see the steam shooting out of her ears. To know surprise, however, the red echidna was determined to stand his ground.

'God, you're such a dick!' She snapped back.

'Then leave!' Knuckles exclaimed as he stood up.

'I WILL!' Rouge yelled before taking flight.

Knuckles watched her fly away, panting heavily with anger and frustration before calming down to realise what a mistake he'd made. He kicked a rock down the grand Master Emerald pedestal before cussing at himself, wondering how many more times he'd screw it up before he got it right with the ivory bat.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was down by the river in her lovely pastel green bathing suit with a sheer white dress over the top, waiting for Tails to arrive. She had been there for at least half an hour and began to get hungry, so got to picking at the grapes in the picnic basket she brought along. She dangled her feet in the crystal clear water for a little longer, pondering why Tails may be late or unable to make it without telling her, but she just couldn't find a reason. She waited a little longer, somewhere near forty five minutes, before shrugging it off and headed home…

.

'Is something wrong?' Blaze arched an eyebrow at her grey companion.

'Huh? What? Why? I mean, no? Nothing?' Silver stammered.

'Why are you so jumpy and nervous?'

'I'm not numpy and jervous?' Silver said before realising he was beginning to mess up his words.

'What?'

'Look, I'm fine! It's a great day, we're taking a walk around Knothole and it's great!' Silver tried to save himself.

'I still don't know why you insisted on this.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Because you need to just take your mind of anything and everything and take a break sometimes, Princess.' Silver chuckled, hitting her sour spot.

'Don't start, Silver!' Blaze snapped.

The two got into a spirited yet fun argument, finally beginning to have a good time together. They continued to walk down one of the main roads in Knothole, laughing and talking on the rarity, little did they know another duo would be hot on their heels in a only a matter of time…

'WHOOO! Shadow this is so much fun!' Tikal squealed at the top of her lungs as they zipped around on his motorbike.

'I'm glad you're enjoying it.' He yelled back over the engine before speeding up, causing the peach echidna to tighten her grip on his torso.

They sped down the dirt track a little further before Shadow saw two figures in the distance. He squinted a little, sure he recognised the figures before his eyes widened at the realisation of who the two figures were, one in particular. He let out a nervous smirk before speeding up, a little too much for even Tikal's liking, give the two figures no time to disappear.

'Well, hello there!' Shadow exclaimed awkwardly as he stopped his vehicle in front of Silver and Blaze.

'Hello, Shadow? Hey Tikal.' Blaze smiled.

'What are you doing here?!' Silver exclaimed.

'What?' Tikal arched an eyebrow.

'What are you doing here?!' Shadow shot back nervously.

'What the hell is going on here?' Blaze asked impatiently.

'Shadow here apparently had plans with Tikal today while he also was meant to be at Sonic and Tails'!' Silver pointed.

'You're one to talk, hypocrite!'

'Oh, I see? So, what was happening over at Sonic and Tails' place?' Tikal arched an eyebrow at Shadow.

'I'll bet they had some stupid gaming or movie marathon again and forgot about us. Then too ashamed to admit they doubled up to both sides so tried to do both?' Blaze snickered.

'Wait a minute? Didn't Cosmo, Amy and Rouge say they had plans with the boys today too?' Tikal exclaimed, causing Blaze's eyes to widen before they shot both boys evil glares.

'Oh, they're going to dig all our graves…' Silver sighed.

* * *

Not an hour later, the entire gang were in Sonic and Tails' living room. Sonia, Manic and Cream were seated at the kitchen island, getting comfortable, ready and waiting for the show to begin as the girls stared down at the boys who were sitting down on the couch with their heads bowed shamed and awkwardly.

'Well, at least I actually have an explanation for why Sonic rushed out on me today?' Amy rolled her eyes.

'I was hardly suspicious, but now I'm more pissed off than usual.' Rouge spat.

'At least Sonic and Knuckles showed up.' Cosmo mumbled.

'Oh, please, Cosmo! I said I was sorry! I really wanted to be there but I didn't want to leave Manic-'

'Give it a rest, Fox. I can't believe you guys!' Blaze cut the two-tailed kitsune.

'Not only did you guys double up, but you didn't even have the guts or decency to tell us! Or each other!' Tikal exclaimed sadly.

'We said we were sorry!' Shadow snapped.

'Would it help if we said we've learnt our lesson?' Sonic tried.

'It would help if you meant it.' Amy huffed.

'I'm sure they mean it, girls?' Cream smiled a little.

'Maybe they should prove it?' Manic snickered.

'Shut up, Manic!' The boys exclaimed in sync.

'No, for once he's right. I have an idea?' Sonia smiled evilly.

'Oh no…' Sonic face palmed.

The next day, the boys were up early to put Sonia's idea into play, not that they had much of a choice. The five of them were to go to the girl's places, pick them up and spend the entire day with them doing absolutely whatever they wanted. The magenta hedgehog few in a few extra suggestions here and there, like showing up with a bouquet of flowers to get them back in the good books.

Needless to say… it worked. 


	11. APPROVAL

**HELLO AGAIN MY FELLOW FFN PEOPLE!**

**Now that I have completed my latest full story, Winner Takes All, I'm back to writing one-shots until I get a request or I think of something amazing to write a full story again! Like I've said before, I'm always taking requests for one-shots so if there is anything you want to see, be sure to send it in! Here is a request from UltimateCCC. ENJOY!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

'Ames, you know as well as I do that we can't keep this from them forever.' Sonic smiled as he pulled her into his chest.

'I know it's just that, well… what if they don't like it?' Amy sighed as she curled up into him, a blanket covering them both on the lounge as the TV light blared on them.

'Amy, you're being ridiculous, they basically consider you family already. If this doesn't make them happier, then nothing will.'

'I don't know.'

The Planet of Mobius' hero hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, and darling of the planet, Amy Rose… had finally admitted their feelings for each other. This was a few months ago now, they began dating and spending all of their free time together. To no surprise, they both agreed to keep it a secret to begin with, not wanting enemies to use it to their advantage but low and behold it made no difference.

Now they were both ready to tell everyone, including the rest of the gang, only Amy was scared Sonic's siblings wouldn't approve of their relationship. She had no family now, if you didn't count the team of course, but Sonic had his sister Sonia, and his brother Manic. She was good friends with both of them, but still feared their reactions.

'They love you, Amy. Who couldn't?' Sonic winked as he pecked her cheek.

'Sonic, stop trying to change the subject!' Amy whined with a giggle as he continued pecking her cheek.

'I'm not! Well, not really… Look, I'm just saying that they should know, and at this rate they'll be the last to know. Tails knows and even Knuckles is starting to catch on despite how thick headed he can be.' Sonic chuckled.

'I guess you're right,' Amy smiled. 'Tikal and Rouge know but they work that out with their own abilities. Can we just wait a little longer? Just until I'm absolute sure they will approve.'

'Is that really the only reason, Ames?' Sonic arched an eyebrow sadly, sitting up a little.

'What do you mean?' Amy looked back at him concerned.

'I mean, you know… you're not trying to hide _us _for any other reason like-'

'Sonic. Don't even start with that. You know how much I love you and how much I want to be with you. I just want to be a million percent certain that everything is going to be perfect?' Amy cut him off.

'Nothing's perfect?'

'You know what I mean. You're everything to me, and the team is our family. I just need to know that Sonia and Manic will accept me as more than a friend to you.' Amy smiled as she ran a hand through his quills.

'It's not necessary, babe, but I trust you and if it makes you feel better...' Sonic smiled before leaning in to start kissing his girl passionately there in the middle of her living room.

* * *

'I really can't work out her motive, to be honest. We can rule out her wanting to hide you, because we all know that's not it, but I really don't think her fearing disapproval of Manic and Sonia has anything to do with it.' Tails shrugged as he stared at his laptop screen.

The next day, Sonic and Tails were in the garage, working on the Tornado. Well, Tails was working and Sonic was 'helping'. The cobalt hero got to talking about his conversation with Amy the night before, wondering what to do about it. He was ready to show Amy off to everybody as his, ready to make up for lost time and ready to spend a long time with her. He knew she wanted the same, he just wished she wasn't so worried about his family.

'I believe it. For starters, I can tell when she's lying and I know it's not about enemies targeting her because if I suggested she couldn't take care of herself, I'd end up in the firing line. I think it's just that she thinks they're used to things the way they are and doesn't know how they'd react to the change.' Sonic sighed as he lounged on the garage couch.

'I think she's made you smarter.' Tails mumbled.

'What?'

'Nothing! So, what's the plan?'

'No idea, but we've got to think of something soon. Both Rouge and Tikal know so if Knuckles hasn't already caught on, he won't need to, then before we know it everyone will know except my siblings and then they'll find out the wrong way.'

'Hm, I get you. You could just speed up the process by telling them yourself? Get it over and done with.' Tails said as he turned to face his brotherly figure.

'Oh yeah, because I love it when Amy brings that big ass mallet to bed.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'I did _not _need to hear that, but I understand where you're going with it.' Tails shook his head and chuckled before turning back to his laptop.

.

That afternoon, the girls were in Cream and Cosmo's living room having a late lunch together chatting away like the close friends they were. For some reason, today Amy just couldn't help but feel funny around Sonia, but she figured it was because she really wanted to get the secret off her chest. She avoided her team mate as much as she could, but even she knew it was going to become obvious soon enough.

'Amy, you don't need to be able to get inside heads to know something is up.' Tikal lowered her voice after following Amy into the kitchen.

'I don't know what you're talking about?' Amy shrugged innocently as she began pouring drinks for everyone.

'Really? You're seriously going to try?' Tikal smirked.

'I don't know, Tikal? I'm running out of time to tell her and Manic and I want to tell them but what if-'

'Girl, you need to chill the hell out!' Rouge cut Amy off as she walked into the kitchen.

'For the love of Chaos.' Amy face palmed.

'She's right.' Tikal smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder.

'Look, just keep calm, come back out and try and be normal. Just strike up a conversation with Sonia, try and get Blue to come up as a topic and see how it goes. I can't believe we're even talking about this because you're the only one that thinks there is even a remote possibility it will go wrong!' Rouge exclaimed in a whisper.

'Exactly, now go!' Tikal giggled as she pushed Amy out of the kitchen with the drinks.

The bubble-gum hedgehog shook off the nerves and inhaled deeply before walking back out into the living room, serving the drinks along with rouge and Tikal before taking a seat next to Sonia and getting back into the conversations. She started to feel more comfortable just sitting there silently listening, but that wouldn't last forever…

'So, how have you been, Amy?' Sonia asked, giving her a cheery smile and a nudge.

'Oh, good thanks, how about you? Been up to anything exciting?' Amy smiled back, just as friendly.

'Pfft, not likely. Do we ever get a break?' She laughed.

'I won't disagree! We could all use a holiday or something fun together.' Amy giggled before taking a sip.

'Definitely! So, how are things with you and that silly brother of mine?'

'WHAAA?' Amy choked out after spitting out her drink and beginning to choke and splutter at shock from the question.

'Wrong pipe, Amy?' Blaze chuckled.

'Uh, yeah. I, uh… what do you mean? Sonic's fine? Just great. He's my friend, just like Tails or Manic or Knuckles or… um, excuse me I need to use the bathroom.' Amy smiled politely before dashing.

'That was odd?' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'I hope Amy is ok?' Cream thought allowed.

'Jesus…' Rouge sighed as her and Tikal bowed and shook their heads.

.

'Would you two give it up already?' Manic huffed.

'N-Not until h-he goes… D-DOWN!' Silver stammered through gritted teeth.

'I'll admit you're p-putting up a f-fair fight, Silver, but there's n-no way you c-can beat m-me!' Knuckles exclaimed back.

The group of boys had been training with friendly battle all afternoon, until Knuckles and Silver got up to their twenty-fourth rematch, leaving the others on the sideline to watch the show and eventually grow bored . Tails had resorted to tinkering away on a small gadget, Shadow was taking a light nap while Manic and Sonic just stared at the two morons, paying little attention.

'Oh, for the love of, Chaos.' Shadow huffed as he got to his feet.

'What are you doing?' Tails arched a brow.

'Finishing it.'

'This should be interesting.' Sonic rolled his eyes over a chuckle.

'I don't doubt you.' Manic smirked.

'Manic?'

'Hmm?'

'What do you think of Amy?' Sonic asked bravely, causing the green hedgehog to turn to him intrigued and a certain two-tailed fox's ears to tune in.

'What do you mean?' Manic asked, happily suspicious.

'Just, what do you think of her?' Sonic shrugged innocently before turning back to look at Shadow joining in the fight between Silver and Knuckles.

Manic may have let many things go over his head from time to time, but it didn't take a genius to work out exactly where his little brother was going with this. He tried to hide a large grin before sharing a subtle look with Tails, who returned his glance and gave a small nod. The kitsune knew he shouldn't have told, despite it being in so little words, but he knew it wouldn't be any harm… until Manic decided to play around with the new information…

'Hm, I dunno?' Manic shrugged. 'She's a great kid, I like her and all, I guess.'

'You guess?' Sonic and Tails questioned in sync.

'Well, she's a good friend and everything but, you know? She's a big girl now, and she's changed sure but you'd think she would've changed a little more?'

'Where are you going with this, Manic?' Sonic asked, a little more defensively than intended.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Manic smiled before standing up to help Shadow.

'You going to tell Amy?' Tails asked the blue hero.

'Absolutely not! Then she'll be worried over nothing because Manic is being an idiot!' Sonic huffed and stormed off.

* * *

The next evening, the gang returned back to Knothole after a seemingly exhausting battle with Eggman's latest contraption. The all made their way into Tails' garage, up the stairs and made themselves comfortable in the lounge room, ready to doze off to sleep. Although, it was now that a certain menacing hedgehog thought it would be a good idea to play around with the gang's tempers and funny bones.

'I'm going to make some tea, anyone want one?' Sonia asked and a few arms went up, their faces imprinting pillows.

'I'll help you, sis.' Manic offered proudly and followed her to the kitchen island.

'Well, alright then?'

'Hey, Sonia, guess what?' Manic snickered quietly as the two started getting drinks ready.

'What've you got for me today, little brother.' Sonia rolled her eyes.

'Sonic and Amy are secretly dating. I can't believe they won't tell us!'

'You've only just worked this out?'

'WHAT?! How long have you known?!' Manic exclaimed in a whisper.

'Geez, I'd worked it out at least a month ago. I think they aren't telling because of something to do with you and me actually.' Sonia smiled a little.

'What? Why? And how did you know?!' Manic continued to ask questioned.

'Oh, please? Whenever Sonic comes up in conversation with the girls, Amy will change it. She grows nervous, jumpy and all the while she's blushing and trying to hide her smiles. As for why they're hiding it, I wouldn't know. I think it will come to the surface soon enough.' Sonia winked and began to walk off to the others.

'Yes!' Manic cheered inwardly.

Manic followed his big sister back into the living room where everyone was now crowed around, smiling and talking about the days defeat as Sonia passed around cups of tea before taking a seat herself next to Rouge and Cosmo. She took a sip of her own tea before shooting Manic a cheeky glance…

'Oh, Sonic! I forgot to tell you, I've got some exciting news for you!' She announced cheerfully.

'Oh yeah? What's up, sis?' Sonic smiled as he picked up his cup of tea.

'I have this friend in the city. Smart, funny, sensitive and absolutely stunning, so I told her you two were going on a date this Friday night.'

'WHAT?!' Sonic winced out after choking down the scorching tea.

'Yeah! I just know you two will hit it off.' Sonia giggled innocently before taking another drink.

'Big boy now, Sonic.' Knuckles smirked.

Sonic was still coughing and spluttering as Sonia got to telling everyone about this _girl she knew in the city_, while Rouge and Tikal were looking at Amy, trying to work out what her facial expression possibly meant. The fuchsia hedgehog was so shocked and worked up, cleaning up the tea she had just spilled all over herself, even they couldn't tell.

'You ok, over there, Amy?' Tails asked.

'Need some help?' Blaze arched a brow suspiciously.

'Uh I-I-I, no. I'm fine, thanks. It's just hot. Took me by surprise. Shocked. What?' Amy babbled aloud.

'Rose? You're going pale?' Shadow looked at her weirdly.

'Amy?' Cosmo got her attention.

'Are you sure you are ok?' Cream asked sweetly.

'She's fine! She just has some news for you all!' Sonic announced over everyone. 'We both do.'

Everyone turned to face the sapphire hedgehog, including a nervous Amy as he inhaled deeply and took a few steps towards her. He stood by her side and gave her a reassuring smile before looking around at the gang, finally stopping on Sonia, who was doing a ridiculously good job at playing the fool. Manic on the other hand, was trying not to split his sides.

'I can't see your friend, Sonia.' Sonic told her firmly.

'Why not, Sonic?!' Silver asked.

'I'm already seeing someone.' Sonic smiled sweetly before lacing hands with Amy.

A large smile made its way onto her lips as her cheeks burned, feeling his warm touch beneath her fingers and everyone's stares on her forehead. Rouge and Tikal gave each other a smile before turning back to the couple, Tails smiled innocently, Manic bowed his head, trying not to show his giggles threatening to escape while everyone else's jaws fell agape and eyes bulged out of their heads.

'I know. I just wanted you to admit it sooner.' Sonia smirked with a wink.

'WHAT?!' Sonic and Amy exclaimed in sync.

Manic finally let his laughter escape, gripping his stomach as he fell from the couch to the floor while Tails, Tikal and Rouge laughed and shook their heads and a deviously smiling magenta hedgehog. The rest of the team exchanged looks with one another, wondering what on Mobius was happening, but it didn't really matter when they got to see Sonic and Amy's faces…

'You knew all along?' Amy asked.

'For the most of it, I'd worked it out for myself. But my guess is Manic found out from Tails, because Sonic couldn't keep it from him. Then Rouge and Tikal found out because, well, Tikal can enter and exit minds as easily as she can a door while Rouge is a trained spy. Stop me if I'm wrong?' Sonia smiled as she got to her feet.

'Well played, Sonia.' Sonic shook his head.

'There's still one thing we couldn't work out.' Manic said after containing himself and getting to his feet.

'What's that?' Blaze questioned.

'We worked out it was Sonia and I in particular they were trying to keep it from, but why?'

'Well, um, because, the-'

'Amy was scared that you two wouldn't approve of her as more than my friend.' Sonic cut her off.

'SONIC!' Amy exclaimed before whacking his chest.

'What?' Sonic coughed. 'You weren't going to say it?'

'Was that seriously it?' Silver asked.

'Ridiculous, right?' Rouge rolled her eyes.

'Amy, this team is a family, you know that? It doesn't matter how we're together, as long as we are together.' Sonia smiled.

'Not only that, we wouldn't want our brother with anyone else. He's never shut up about you since he met you.' Manic chuckled, causing everyone else to giggle.

'Thank you. Manic. So, when I asked you about Amy, you were screwing with me?' Sonic arched a brow.

'Duh?'

'I think it's just safe to say that we're all glad you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other.' Cosmo smiled.

Sonic wrapped his arm around the small of Amy's back and pulled her towards him before looking down at her. She looked back up at him, biting her lip a little as if to contain the large grin on her face before burying her blushing cheeks into his chest. Sonic placed a kiss on her forehead before they both turned back to face their team, their family.

'I think we're just as glad.' Amy smiled.

'So, how about some food?' Tikal asked after a few seconds silence.

'Absolutely!' Manic exclaimed.

'Just before we change the subject… I CALL MAID OF HONOUR!' Sonia exclaimed.

'As if! I've taught her everything she knows?!' Rouge fought back.

'I get flower girl!' Cream giggled.

'Manic, we can agree that I'm best man, right?' Tails smirked.

'Not in a million years, Fox!' Manic shot back.

'Oh, Chaos.' Sonic and Amy sighed in sync before sharing a smile and a subtle kiss.


	12. RESPECT

**Hello again, my FFN dearies.**

**Here is yet another Sonamy one-shot, requested by my favourite girl aliixo. This was definitely fun to write so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it for you all! Be sure to leave a review and/or a request! Keep in mind, I will write about couples other than Sonic and Amy! In my bio there is a list of the couples I ship, I'm willing to mix and match, depending on who i'm mixing and matching but shoot me your requests anyway! Now, read on!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

If there was one thing about Sonic and the gang, it was that they were a team. Really, they weren't much short of a dysfunctional family, but nonetheless, they always stuck by each other's sides. With being a team/family, came confidence, control and ability, especially when it came to conquering Doctor Eggman, the Anti-Mobians or any other enemy time and time again.

However, on this particular mission, they were struggling to keep themselves together when things weren't exactly moving as fast as originally planned. Which you can imagine, would especially not go down with a certain blue hedgehog. 'Egghead' has managed to scab two Chaos Emeralds and retreat to his base, which the gang can't find for the life of them!

'We're going to have to split up, it's the only way to get the job done faster.' Shadow suggested firmly in the middle of the garage.

'I think Tails is right. We've been searching for a week and still haven't found the base. Looks like Doctor Eggman has really stepped it up this time.' Blaze sighed, her arms folded across her chest.

'Well, how do we go about splitting up?' Manic questioned.

'I suggest splitting up in teams of two or three. Everyone has their strengths, right? So every team should have someone with speed and someone with strength.' Rouge announced.

'And if we have neither?' Tails arched a disapproving brow.

'You're both strong and fast, Tails.' Cosmo smiled and placed a friendly, subtly flirtatious, hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush.

'Sure? Plus, you make up for it in brains, pal.' Silver smiled.

With that, Rouge and Shadow got to dividing everyone up into teams. Once everyone was assigned their partner or group, they set out into their sections to search for Eggman's new base along with supplies and their communicators. Knuckles and Tikal took to the depths of the planet, digging their way underground when necessary while Tails, Rouge and Cream took to the skies, all having the ability to fly.

Manic and Blaze took to the beaches, both knowing the areas like the back of their hands while Silver and Cosmo made their way through the forests, using Cosmo's powers to manipulate the wildlife. Shadow and Sonia took to all of Mobius' cities and villages, looking for the most remote and undetectable clues, leaving Sonic and Amy to make their way into the hills.

'We've stopped in a forest clearing for a quick break. I needed to recalibrate the tracker and I'm pretty sure Cream needed it, too.' Tails spoke over the communicator. 'Poor thing, you should see her. Rouge forced her to change out of her dress and into something more 'fitting' for aerial work.'

'What the hell does that mean?' Sonic chuckled.

'It means Cream didn't have the guts to say no to wearing an outfit not much different from Rouge's.'

'Oh dear, Chaos, no.'

'She is forever scarred. Anyway, I'll let you know when we are back in the air, bye!' Tails smiled before shutting off the connection.

Sonic couldn't help but shake his head and shudder through a smile as he closed his own communicator and turned back around to find Amy standing back up and closing the lid on a water bottle. She gave him a smile before putting the bottle back in the bag and throwing it on her back before noticing his weird expression.

'Everything ok? Something happen?' Amy arched an eyebrow through a smile.

'No, no. Well, not really? Rouge has just scarred Cream is all.' Sonic shrugged.

'What?!'

'Look, if I told you, I couldn't un-tell you. Let's put it that way?' Sonic chuckled.

'Oh, Chaos. I'm sure I'll find out when we get back.' Amy face-palmed before they both got to walking again.

'Exactly. Now let's keep going, if we get to the top of that hill by tonight it should make the rest of the trip easy.' Sonic said, repeating Tails' instructions.

'No problem.'

Sonic considered Amy one of his closest friends, which was what everyone knew, but even to himself he couldn't admit how much he really cared for her. So, being paired up with her was kind of a blessing and a curse. They'd been out for at least half the day now and he still couldn't decide if he was happy about it or not, but the more he pondered on it, the more of a girl he felt.

As if like clockwork, the two hedgehogs made it to the top of the steep hill as the sun set. To no surprise, Sonic would have much rather run the way up, making it much easier and faster, but it would have made it harder to find the base, given it was even there. Amy slid the bag off her shoulders and collapsed onto the cool grass under a few large trees.

'This feels so good.' She moaned.

'Well, don't get too comfortable just yet. Let's set up the tent and whatnot first or we'll never get it done.' Sonic said as he set down his own bag.

'Fine.' Amy shrugged.

While Amy got to pitching the tent, Sonic did a quick dash around for firewood, only to return with very little being so far up on the hills. They managed to get a fire going before snacking on fruit, talking a little and planning what they would do tomorrow before getting to bed. It would've been not an hour after midnight before the weather took a turn and began to rain.

'S-Sonic?' Amy stammered as she fluttered her eyes open, feeling something come inside the tent.

'Sorry to wake you. It's raining out and I'm not getting wet, go back to sleep.' He smiled as he made himself comfortable, turned over and went to sleep.

'Oh… Goodnight.'

.

Morning dawned on the hills, the clouds slowly opening up to reveal a blue sky. Amy slowly awoke to find she was alone in the tent again, all of the blankets now covering her shoulders again. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Sonic covering her to keep her warm before she shook the thought and went outside to find Sonic talking over the communicator.

'Morning.' Sonic turned around with a small smile and hung up the communicator after hearing Amy's footsteps.

'Good morning. I guess you were talking to Tails?' Amy smiled and rubbed her arms a little.

'Yeah, he said they were around the rain last night too but it's supposed to be clear now. We should probably pack up and get going, what do you say?'

'Great.'

With that, the two hedgehogs quickly gathered everything together before setting out down the hill ready to trek up the next one. Midday came around and they had made it to the bottom of the steep incline to find that it had rained a lot heavier they than first thought the previous night. There was now a large river blocking their path and, to no surprise, at least a half of the party wasn't willing to cross…

'Oh, that's unfortunate.' Amy winced.

'That's low-balling, Amy. Tails' sensor is picking up activity on the other side of the river and about halfway up that hill, so we have to scope it out.' Sonic announced firmly as he looked at Tails' device.

'Well then, let's go?'

'Huh?'

'You said yourself we have to get over there, and there is clearly only one way. So…' Amy trailed off with a small smile.

'Amy… have you lost your mind? There is another way. We'll just, uh, get Tails and the girls to-'

'Sonic? How about we just take a break here for a little while and think of something?' Amy cut him off with a smile and a squeeze of his hand, causing him to blush.

'Sure, if you want.' Sonic agreed and shrugged it off.

Amy smiled and turned away before dumping their bags by a few bushes and then sat herself down, closing her eyes, propping herself up with her hands and soaking up the sun with a gentle smile on her face. Sonic looked at her cautiously for a second before walking over and sitting a few paces away from her.

'This is you thinking of a way to cross the river, eh?' Sonic smirked.

'This is me thinking of the best way to get you to agree to let me give you a swimming lesson.' Amy said calmly, her eyes still closed as a grin crept onto her face.

'Pfft, you'll be thinking for quite some time there, Ames.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy quickly opened her eyes and looked at him before shrugging it off, going back to thinking as she looked out at the newly formed river. A few minutes passed of comfortable silence between the two before Amy could tell Sonic was starting to get bored and frustrated over not being able to get across. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strike, she stood up and reached for the zip on the back of her dress.

'W-What are y-you doing?' Sonic stammered involuntarily after noticing her bold move.

'Calm down, Sonic. I'm wearing a crop top and booty shorts underneath my dress like usual.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'Yes, because I am fully aware of your _entire _everyday attire.' Sonic shifted uneasily.

'I'm going for a swim, you coming?' Amy looked at him hopefully.

'No way, Amy.'

'Suit yourself.'

Sonic cocked a brow suspiciously at how quickly she had given up before watching her run towards the water and gracefully dive in. She came up with a large gasp and a smile as the water flourished around her before ruffling her quills and sighing at the relaxing feel of the water. Sonic couldn't help but stare and think about how content and happy she looked before his communicator sounded.

'Hey bro, it's Manic. How are things at your end?' The green hedgehog's face lit up the screen.

'Uh, could be better?' Sonic admitted.

'What? Why?' Manic questioned, almost worried.

'Well, we-' Sonic cut himself short when he looked over to Amy.

He couldn't work out what it was, but she looked so… _perfect. _He felt something explode in his stomach as he admitted it inside his head, causing thoughts to rapidly come and go from his head, wondering what was happening and why it was all at once. Suddenly, all these thoughts snapped out of his head as Manic's voice finally brought him back to reality.

'Hm? Oh, we're fine, Manic, just taking a break and then we'll get going again. I don't doubt you and Blaze are fine so I'll talk to you later on. See ya.' Sonic said with a small smiled before shutting off the communication and turning his attention back to the fuchsia hedgehog.

He watched her for a few seconds more with a blank expression, thinking about his next moves. He took in a few deep breaths before getting to his feet and walking a little closer to the river bed. Amy stopped swimming around to watch him with a questioning expression. He rolled his eyes through a smile before kicking off his sneakers and slowly walking a little closer.

'Yes!' Amy cheered.

'I'm not going in further than my waist.' Sonic said firmly.

'Ok, ok, ok. Just get in the water, it's a start!'

After maybe half an hour or so of coaxing, encouraging and continuous laughter, the sapphire hero was finally waist deep in the water. Amy couldn't stop smiling, partly proud of him and partly happy that this was something they were doing together. It took a little while longer, but she had finally convinced him to actually stay in the water once he got to where he said.

'Now what?' Sonic asked.

'Now, you learn to swim.' Amy smiled before splashing him boldly.

The cobalt hero stood frozen for a few seconds in shock and slight fear before making eye contact with the bubble-gum girl, slowly plastering a grin on his face. He plucked up all the courage he had in him and took a slow two steps forward, making Amy nervous, happy and excited all at the same time. She continued to back away, hoping he would continue to follow, until he eventually stopped, now chest deep, not that he even noticed.

'You'll pay dearly for that, Amy Rose.' Sonic chuckled before the two began and all-out war.

'Do you really think you can defeat me?' Amy exclaimed as she splashed him rapidly.

'You're going down, Ames!' Sonic laughed back.

The two continued to mess around in the water, now completely forgetting about the world around them. Their heads were turned away from one another, shielding the water from their eyes, not realising they were wading closer and closer to one another. Suddenly Amy slipped on some rocks beneath her and, on instinct, Sonic stopped everything to catch her and pull her close. The fun and games quickly died down, the atmosphere becoming so intense it could be cut with a knife. The two couldn't stop themselves from looking so deeply into one another's eyes and wanting nothing more than to stay like this... maybe forever.

'S-So, how do you plan to teach me to swim?' Sonic asked after finally bringing himself back to reality.

'Oh, uh… Well, you know how to dance right?' Amy began as she brought herself back. 'It's kind of like that? Only easier really, just letting the resistance of the water hold you up and move you around.'

'Show me.' Sonic demanded quietly as he took her hand in his and pulled her in by the small of her back.

Despite the cool temperatures of the water, the heat that rose up in Amy's cheeks was undeniable as they burned red. She smile nervously as they slowly began wading around the water together, their bodies moving in sync around the river's floor and the water slowing down all of their movements until eventually, their gaze stopped them from moving completely.

Sonic looked down into her eyes with a soft gaze before letting go of her hand to brush away a stray quill that was covering her sparkling, jade eyes. He placed his hand back down in the water and onto her hip, allowing the other to gently caress her back as she slowly moved her hands up and down his masculine arms.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, maybe something he'd been wanting to say for a long time now, but then he quickly closed it before looking at her again with a small smile. Not matter how hard she tried, Amy couldn't hide her worried expression, pondering what he could've possibly wanted to say.

Half of the blue hedgehog told him not too, but the other half won… before he chicken out, he swooped in and began kissing her gently as he waited for her to react. There was no denying her shock, but it was obvious a happy surprise. She quickly pulled him in closer, tugging on his quills as he explored her mouth, unable to restrain himself.

As his lips made their way down her neck, he quickly hoisted her up with no effort so she could wrap her legs around his waist, allowing him to still be able to look up at her in awe and amazement at her beauty. He continued gently kissing her neck, nipping at her skin every now and then as he tightened his grip on her back, causing her breaths to come out shaky with a mix of nerves and happiness. At the sound of this he tenderly gripped her face and brought her down to his lips so he could embrace them with his own.

In these few moments of pure bliss, peace and happiness it was like the entire universe had disappeared from around them, like no one and nothing would ever be in the way ever again…until those moments ended. Sonic unexpectedly came back to reality all in one foul swoop, realising what was happening and how this wasn't how he wanted it all to begin. What was he going to do now?

'A-Amy?' Sonic whispered as he broke away.

'Sonic?' Amy whispered back.

'We can't do this, I-I'm sorry.' Sonic spoke up as he cautiously pushed Amy off him.

'W-What? What do you mean? I-I thought you-'

'I'm going to call Tails and let him know about the signals over that hilltop.' Sonic cut her off as he began getting out of the water. 'Hopefully some of the gang can help us get over there to check it out.'

Just like that, their moment of… well, their moment at all… had disintegrated into nothing, as if it had never even happened. Amy walked a little further out of the water as if to follow him before freezing still at about waist deep, unable to fathom what had just happened. She watched him begin talking on the communicator before she forced herself to get out of the water and slip on her dress and shoes… without shedding a tear.

* * *

By the end of the day, the gang had gotten into the hilltops, found Eggman's base, retrieved the chaos emeralds and returned back to Sonic and Tails' place all by 9pm. Truth be told, Amy was quite proud of herself. She had managed to push aside the events of the day enough to get down to business without anyone noticing anything was wrong, and that was a new talent for her to have mastered.

Nonetheless, she was still confused devastated and at an all-time low by the time she had found two seconds to herself after dinner. Everyone had decided to crash in the living room for the night considering it was getting so late, despite Amy insisting she could get home, she didn't want to fight the others on staying unless she wanted to explain why.

While the others were either in the living room setting up the beds and setting up the movies or in the kitchen making drinks, the fuchsia hedgehog managed to slip out onto the balcony and get some desperately needed fresh air as she processed everything that had happened in the past 12 hours. She rested her elbows on the railing and buried her face in her hands, letting out a deep sigh as she begged herself not to cry.

'You look exhausted?' Blaze said as she walked out onto the balcony and stood beside the emotional hedgehog.

'Oh, uh, yeah I guess so.' Amy shrugged and avoided eye contact with her.

'What else is on your mind?' Blaze asked knowingly.

'What? Nothing? What makes you think anything is?'

The lavender feline merely looked at her until she was forced to look back, causing her to cock a brow and cross her arms across her chest until the stubborn hedgehog chose to break. Blaze was never one to get involved in other people's personal lives, but she was one for helping others, and Amy had become one of her closest companions, so she wanted to help. However, even she had a feeling she knew what, or who, it could possibly be about.

'Something happened today before you the rest of the gang came to help Sonic and I out on the hilltops.' Amy admitted reluctantly and slightly embarrassed.

'Oh?' Blaze tilted her head as she relaxed against the railing.

'When we saw the river had been flooded and we couldn't get across, naturally Sonic began to get nervous and start coming up with excuses not to try and cross.' Amy began. 'So I told him we should just take a break and come up with something, which really was just me coaxing him into the water so I could give him a swimming lesson.'

'Why?'

'Blaze, not only is he an adult but he's the hero of this planet. He needs to know how to swim, or in the least, not be afraid of water.' Amy stated as if it was obvious.

'Fair enough, continue.' Blaze shrugged.

'Anyway, once he finally got comfortable, we started having a lot of fun and then… one thing led to another before, well… things got intimate?'

'Intimate?' Blaze gave her a strange look.

'I don't know what happened. Everything was so perfect and… I mean, well it's not like we would've taken things any further but… it was how he stopped it.' Amy sighed sadly.

'Alright, just to sum up… I'm going to assume that when you say 'intimate' and 'wouldn't have taken things further', I'm going to assume everything was rated PG before it went to hell, right?' Blaze said as she thought it through.

'Uh, PG16+? Anyway, more or less that's what happened.' Amy rolled her eyes, not really wanting to discuss it anymore.

'Right, so then what happened?' Blaze questioned.

'He said: 'I'm sorry, we can't do this.'' Amy said, tears brimming her eyes.

'W-What? What happened?'

'I don't know. I tried to ask but he completely brushed me off. Literally, he pushed me away before getting out of the water to call Tails and get you all to meet us. You all arrived shortly after and now after a long afternoon, I guess we're here.'

'I can admit I'm not an expert in this particular field,' Blaze began after a minute's silence, 'But trust me, things like this _will_ fall back into place.'

'I sure hope so.' Amy gave her a half-hearted smile.

'I'm going to go back in before someone starts asking where we are, come in when you're ready.' Blaze said as she placed a friendly hand on Amy's shoulder before walking inside.

.

'Am I in trouble?' Sonic winced a little after Blaze dragged him out into the hall.

'I'm going to make this short and sweet.' She began, ignoring his question. 'Your personal life is none of my business, just as long as my friends are happy and doing what's right for them then I'm great. However, you know as well as I do you made a huge mistake today and you need to fix it.'

'I-I don't know what you're-'

'Cut the crap, Sonic, I can read Amy like a book. You're just lucky it's only me that's really seen her since we got back.' The lavender feline cut her off.

'Oh…' Sonic bowed his head, ashamed.

'You're my friend and I want you to be happy, but so is she. You know you messed up, so fix it. Don't keep screwing her around, it's not-'

'I'm not screwing her around!' Sonic snapped, cutting her off before looking around to make sure no one heard. 'I… I love her, Blaze, I do and I know I messed up. It's just-'

'You love her?' Blaze cut him off, her eyes wide.

'Well, yeah?' Sonic turned away, his cheeks bright red.

'Tell her, you doofus! You need to fix this mess and tell her before you make it worse!' Blaze exclaimed in a whisper as she flicked his ear.

'How the hell could I make it any worse?' Sonic asked, giving a disapproving look as he rubbed his ear.

'I don't doubt you could manage it. Now, get out of here! Fix it tonight when everyone's either out to it or too interested in the TV to notice.'

'Alright! Jeez, I can handle this myself.' Sonic crossed his arms.

'Sure you can.' Blaze rolled her eyes through a smirk before walking back out to the living room.

* * *

It's just after midnight and, low and behold, the guys are having a gaming marathon while the girls sit back and watch their 'spirited debates with junk food and drinks while they talk and laugh. A certain fuchsia hedgehog tried her best to stay upbeat, but her attempts were becoming worse as the night went on. She merely claimed she was tired, despite especially Sonia and Rouge knowing that was a lie, but they decided not to push it.

Silver and Tails had gotten into a really intense battle on the game, to which the girls actually watched, causing the 'debate' afterwards to even involve them, making it the most intense scene of the night. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to quickly stand up from his seat, grab Amy and lead her out of the room without either of them saying a word in order not to draw attention. They continued to stay silent until they got walked through Sonic's barely used room and out onto his balcony.

'Please, let me explain.' Sonic said abruptly, Amy just waiting for him to continue.

'I'm sorry for what I did today. I mean, I'm not sorry for what happened… I just mean I'm sorry that I pushed you away and then ignored you when you wanted to talk about it and, uh… I know I screwed up… I just, I'm sorry.' Sonic sighed, slouching as he looked at his sneakers.

'Why?' Amy whispered, now looking out at the horizon.

'Huh?'

'Why did you do that and then… push me away like that?' Amy asked, tears threatening to fall.

'Ames, I swear to Chaos I didn't mean for it to go like that I just-'

'Sonic, please. Just spare me the excuses!' Amy cut him off as she snapped and whirled around to face him so he could now see the tears in her eyes. 'Tell me what happened.'

'It'd felt like so long since we'd just been able to hang out together. Not battling Eggman or some stupid robot but just spending time with the gang or just you and me, even though I know that was a rare occurrence.' Sonic began as he started pacing the balcony. 'We finally had some time together and I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be with you again but… I wanted you to know now what it really meant to me…'

'What it really meant?' Amy questioned as she turned to him, her breath caught in her throat.

'When we started dancing or swimming or whatever we were doing, I took it as an opportunity to show you instead of telling you.' Sonic smiled a little, ignoring her question before walking towards her slowly. 'That's when things got a little out of hand and… I didn't want you to think I was just going to take advantage of you, I respect you way too much for that. I didn't want to think I was going to do it. So, naturally, I ran away from it.'

Amy stared at him for a few seconds before bowing her head, looking away from him and giving herself a chance to process everything he had just told her. She looked back out to the horizon and placed her hands on the railing, playing with her fingers nervously. She took in a deep breath, ready to face up to the truth, before turning to face him and take a step towards him.

'And now? What does it mean now?' Amy asked.

'It means I love you, Amy.' Sonic smiled, as if it was all obvious.

She tried to hold off for at least a few seconds, but she couldn't help it. She smiled before walking into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her so deeply it was as if he'd never see her again if he let her go. He gripped her back the same way he had before, with passion but with a gentle quality that let her know he loved and cared for her. They eventually broke away for air and looked into their eyes before giggling a little.

Sonic then picked her up quickly before walking towards his bed and laying her down so he could lie down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, letting her know that he wasn't going to bow out now. He kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder all over before letting her stroke his face and look him deeply in the eyes.

'I love you, too, Sonic.' She whispered, before curling into his chest.


	13. ILLUSION

**Hey everyone!**

**For all those Knuckles and Rouge lovers out there, here is a little something for you! I figured I best throw my readers a curve ball every now and then, despite my love for the Sonic and Amy ship! Be sure to read, review and enjoy!**

**Peace out! xx  
**

* * *

Aside from the obvious physical appearances, the differences between the Sonic team and their Anti-Mobian counterparts weren't exactly the face of good and evil, but their morals that made them all up to be. According to Scourge the Hedgehog, the powerful and charming hedgehog of all Moebius, to care was a sign of weakness. As for Sonic on the other hand, to care was a sign of strength, teamwork and friendship... and on the rare occasion, maybe even something more.

'I want to squish the Sonic! The Sonic's friends! All of them!' Rosy exclaimed as she swung her mallet around like the mad child she was.

'Be quiet, Rosy!' Prower exclaimed as he read over a document.

'If we wait around any longer, they will know we are here. We need to go after her now.' O'Nux huffed to the green hedgehog.

'I despise having to admit this, but you're right. Let's get going. By morning, Sonic will be going insane wondering where the _lovely _Amy Rose has wandered off to.' Scourge smirked.

'No.' Fiona said firmly, her hair blowing in the breeze as she looked up at the moon.

'Excuse me?' O'Nux arched a brow.

'Don't you know anything? Sonic and Amy are somewhat of an item nowadays. While yes, it would drive him just as crazy, if not more, as before, the girl can look after herself. We need to pin someone weaker, more stubborn and willing to give up anything and everything to get back what we take from them.'

'_Who_ do you suggest, my love?' Scourge smiled cheekily as he nuzzled her neck from behind, causing her to turn around and face him with an equally devilish smile.

.

'Is there any cake left?' Knuckles mumbled, his mouth already fully enveloping a large piece of chocolate cake.

'I can't cook as fast as you boys can eat, you know.' Amy smirked as she sat up from the lush green grass.

The gang were outside Tails' garage, soaking up the afternoon sun and eating treats that Cream and Amy had made that morning. Sonia put on music through the speakers in the garage while the boys playfully sparred in their designated arena. Some of the girls would join in on the action every now and then, but would mostly enjoy the show that their stubborn and competitive companions put on.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding?' Rouge whined as she intercepted a message from her wireless phone.

'I guess G.U.N want you in the office?' Tikal asked.

'No, thank Chaos. Something sus is happening out by the far hilltops and they want me to sus it out.'

'They didn't contact me?' Shadow announced in an offended toned before being caught off guard and knocked to the ground by Silver.

'That's because they know I can handles it alone, Doll.' Rouge smirked as she watched the grey hedgehog pin him to the ground with pride.

'Thanks, Rouge.' Silver smiled.

'I hate you, Bat.' Shadow snarled.

'Sure you do. Anyways, I best be off, I'm sure I'll see you all in the next few days.' Rouge smiled before spreading her wings and powerfully hoisting herself into the sky.

'Bye, Rouge!' Cosmo and Cream called out in sync.

With that, Shadow and Silver began a rematch, Sonia began flicking through her list of music and Tikal and Cosmo went inside to get more food while the others remained seated or lying on the lush grass, ready to enjoy the next show present by Shadow and Silver. Amy was seated next to Sonic, who pulled her in close and pecked her cheek before giving her a bright smile.

'You ok?' He asked, noticing her unusual facial expression.

'Yeah, but look?' She said as she gestured to Knuckles.

He was looking off into the distance where Rouge had just disappeared to, with an almost goofy smile plastered across his face. The hedgehog couple exchanged a look before smiling themselves, knowing what was causing the echidna to be lost in his own world. Sonic shot Amy a wink before he slowly moved closer and closer and closer to the echidna before getting right up into his ear…

'Hey Knux?!' He exclaimed.

'Argh?! Jesus, what?!' Knuckles shot back.

'Whatcha' thinkin' so hard bout'?' Sonic asked innocently.

'Hm? Nothing? What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?' Knuckles asked, a blush beginning to burn his cheeks.

'You just look awful focused on something?' Amy joined in.

'What are we talking about?' Sonia asked as she came over and sat down.

'Knuckles.' Sonic smiled at her.

'What about Knuckles?' Tikal chimed in as her and Cosmo came back with food, causing the others sitting down to start listening in.

'He is focused on the sky.' Amy smiled girlishly.

'So?' Tails arched an eyebrow as he munched on a biscuit.

'If I didn't know better, I'd think he was watching a certain bat flutter off into the distance?' Sonic smirked with the necessary hand gestures.

'Oh, for Chaos' sake! You're all mental. Shadow! Silver! Who's losing? It's my turn to kick someone's ass.' Knuckles huffed as he stood up and walked towards the duo, causing the others to chuckle.

* * *

Later that night, Rouge had made it to the far hilltops of Mobius that she had been instructed to search. At the bottom of these grand hills, were buried caves, large, deep and dark… probably filled with endless treasures, or at least Rouge liked to think so. Little did she know, a few familiar faces had been hiding out there over the past few days… The ivory bat quickly grew frustrated with finding nothing out of the ordinary and wanted to know exactly what she was looking for, so she figured she would send a message to her commander… nothing. Why couldn't she get through?

'For Chaos' sake, you have to be kidding?' She sighed as she gracefully made her way to the ground.

She walked along a rocky path, whacking her communicator with her palm as if that would get it to work, but to no avail. She tried to send through another message, and then a call… along with more messages and calls… but nothing would work. Why was nothing working? She let out a frustrated sigh before deciding she would call it a night, there was nothing suspicious here.

Just as she was about to set flight, she heard twigs snap from behind her, causing her to whirl around to see where the sound came from. She looked around sceptically, before figuring it must have just been an animal, until she heard the faintest sound of… giggling? Singing?'

'Deep inside the cold, dark forest… we are sneaking, creeping… you won't see my mallet coming… POP, goes your head…' A familiar, childish voice sang before letting out a sadistic giggle.

'_Shit… _Won't _Scourgey_ be looking for you, Rosy?' Rouge said calmly, trying to find the broken Anti-Mobian.

'Not if he's already here, Rougey Rouge.' She giggled.

Before the ivory bat could say another word, a cobweb of chains fell from above her head and beat her to the ground before O'Nux and Fiona jumped out from behind two bushes and tightened to chains… restraining her wings. She let out a blood curdling scream, desperate for them to release her before the blood loss cut off her wings. Suddenly Scourge stepped out and walked up to her before signalling for the two to loosen the grip enough for her to stop screaming.

'She's a G.U.N agent, isn't she?' Scourge arched an eyebrow at her but aimed the question elsewhere.

'She is. We might be able to kill two birds with one stone.' Prower chuckled darkly.

'Excellent.'

'You're kidding yourself if you think you can get anything out of me or anyone else, Scourge. Give up already.' Rouge smirked, causing Fiona to tighten the grip on the chains again and making Rouge wince.

'Just you wait, my _lovely_.' Scourge whispered in her ear.

.

'This is bullshit! I can't believe they called Rouge out and not me, who do they think they are? Who do they think _she _is?!' Shadow exclaimed.

'Give it a rest, Faker.' Sonic sighed as he slouched into the living room couch.

'I'm going to call the office and find out what's going on.'

'Oh yeah, that ought to go down real well.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

As Shadow walked out onto the balcony, the sunset's rays cascading his ebony and crimson quills, the rest of the gang remained inside preparing dinner, talking and laughing like usual. A few minute later, Shadow walked back in slowly and took a seat, appearing confused and almost disoriented. Tikal noticed his off mood, considering she was really the only one who could tell the difference, before going over and taking a seat next to him.

'What's the matter?' She asked.

'The agency never did call Rouge?' Shadow replied bluntly.

'W-What? Then who did?'

'What's wrong?' Manic chimed in.

'G.U.N never called Rouge.' Tikal explained.

'Well then, who did?' Cosmo questioned.

'It must have been someone… pretending to be them?' Shadow suggested nervously.

'Wait, wait, wait. Maybe Rouge just told you guys it was the office because she was seeing someone else?' Sonic suggested, causing Amy to nudge him.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Knuckles asked, almost a little too aggressively.

'Everyone calm down. It was the office because most of us were sitting with her when she got the call.' Blaze sighed.

'Well then, who was calling her?' Cream questioned.

Silence fell over the room as everyone exchanged confused and worried glances, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to Cream's question. There was no way Eggman could have hacked into something so high-tech, he's not that bright, so it was easy for the gang to rule that out. Silver suddenly stood up and began pacing, concentration plastered across his face.

'Theoretically, the only one smart enough to hack into G.U.N's system and send a call to Rouge would be Tails, right?' Silver gestured to the kitsune.

'What are you getting at, Silver?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'I'm saying, that the only other person that could possibly do it would be someone… just like you?'

'PROWER!' Sonia and Amy exclaimed in sync.

* * *

After Scourge and his team had dragged Rouge back to one of the many caves, they attached shackles to her heels and tightened the grip on her wings, threatening to continue tightening them with one of Prower's contraptions if she tried to escape. She shrugged it off and decided to play it smart, doing what they said until her team found her. However, to no surprise, both her and Scourge grew bored with no progress.

'I have to say, Scourge, you did a fine job having Prower hack G.U.N's system. You really had me fooled.' Rouge smirked as she examined her nails.

'How do you know I didn't do it?' Scourge cocked a flirty eyebrow.

'Oh, please. The only one smart enough to hack into a system so complex is Tails or his equivalent.'

'She gets it.' Prower smirked only to earn a nasty glare from Scourge.

'I have to say, Scourge, you seem awful sure of yourself as per usual. Surely you know this is going to end the same way for you, right?' Rouge chuckled.

'You're one to talk, Bat.' Fiona stepped in, causing all eyes to fall on her.

'If anyone other than that stupid blue hedgehog is surer of themselves, it's you. At least, that's what you lead everyone to believe.' Fiona smirked before slowly drawing closer to the ivory bat.

'I'm intrigued,' Rouge began after a minute's silence, 'do tell me what dastardly plan you think you are getting away with this time around.'

'Well, if there are two mistakes I can admit to making, it was ever thinking that pink rat was the way to break Sonic and in turn your team… and the other is ever involving myself with the likes of you all.'

'You don't think Sonic would care if you hurt Amy?'

'He would, but he's too focused, too careful. I'll give him that. So it was time for a different tactic, pinning someone far more stubborn, far weaker and willing to give us whatever we wanted for the right price.'

'Hmph, believe you me, honey, you've got the wrong person.' Rouge laughed darkly.

'You're not the target.' Scourge stared into her eyes with a sadistic smile.

'Excuse me?' Rouge choked out before she had a chance to think, causing O'Nux, Prower and Rosy to chuckle.

'You're so fake, so full of it.' Fiona began as she started circling the chained bat, 'Your slinky outfit, your heavy make-up, your _fabulous _demeanour, it's all the most pathetic act I've ever seen. You let everyone think you're so sexy and brave when really you're no more brave than the little bunny and her chao friend. It's all just an illusion, leading the audience away from where everything is really happening. '

'You underestimate Cream.' Rouge smirked, earning her a slap across the face from O'Nux.

'I wonder what it this would all look like if I just…' Fiona trailed off before signalling Prower to tighten the chains.

Rouge let out another heart wrenching scream as the chains tightened around where her wings attached to her back, blisters surfacing fast causing blood to begin dripping from the chains. Fiona walked behind her and scooped a small palm full before coming back around to smear it across the bat's face, wiping away her make-up and replacing it with dirt and blood.

She then threw in a few swift kicks to the legs, causing Rouge to fall to the ground so she could continue bruising her stomach and back. Scourge smiled darkly, sickly turned on as he watched his queen hurt Rouge. Rosy twitched uneasily, wanting in on the action as O'Nux and Prower watched on, merely waiting for the painful grunts to stop.

'It's not you we're after, babe.' Fiona whispered in her ear before kicking her again. 'It's the god forsaken, Sonic! Maybe even a few things from the G.U.N office.

'Y-You won't g-get anything f-from a-anyone, believe m-me.' Rouge grunted, not giving in.

'Just you wait. You're just a step to take in order to get there.'

'What sort of connection do you think Sonic and I have, for Chaos' sake?'

'There is still another step before him… that red echidna.' Fiona giggled.

Rouge's eyes widened as it all became clear. Someone as stubborn as Knuckles would do anything and everything to get or get back what he wanted. The real question was, was she the best way to go? Maybe Scourge and Fiona knew something she didn't? She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Suddenly it dawned on her she was analysing the completely wrong situation. It was Knuckles she had to worry about now…

'D-Don't you d-dare touch him!' Rouge screeched earning her a kick to the face.

'Stop pretending to be something you're not, bitch. Stay down.' Fiona snickered.

'Believe me, Fiona, it's easier said than done.' A dark, familiar voice came from the cave's entrance.

Rouge turned her head to find Shadow smirking at his own joke along with the rest of the gang by his side. Her eyes immediately scanned them all for Knuckles. The girls look down on her worried, despite their attempts to hide it while the boys eyed off the Anti-Mobians and prepared themselves for battle. Before the ivory bat could find the red echidna, she felt a pressure release off her chest.

'You lay another finger on her and I swear to Chaos I'll snap you in half, Fiona!' Knuckles exclaimed after tackling the vixen to the ground, a hand around her neck.

'Get off me, you peasant!' Fiona screeched as she kicked him off.

Knuckles flew back from the force into Manic and Silver's grasp, being held back in case the fiery hothead went in for more. Fiona snickered at his anger as she gracefully got to her feet and walked to Scourge's side, leaving Rouge weak and battered on the ground. Sonic and Amy took a few steps forward to meet Fiona and Scourge's gaze and stance, cautiously and carefully.

'This is a change of pace, even for you.' Sonic cocked a brow in the green hedgehog's direction.

'That's what I said.' Rouge coughed, earning her a whack from Rosy's mallet.

'Knuckles, stop!' Silver exclaimed as the red echidna screeched and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp at the sight of her being beaten.

'Let Rouge go, and no one gets hurt.' Amy said calmly.

'Oh please, don't flatter yourself, darling.' Fiona rolled her eyes.

'You aren't the ones we want to talk to. Once he has calmed himself, we want a few words.' Prower smirked as he gestured to Knuckles.

'Get off me!' Knuckles exclaimed before finally getting out of his friend's grasp and pushing past them all to face the Anti- Mobians. 'Let her go, and I swear you'll get what you want.'

'K-Knuckles, s-stop.' Rouge winced before coughing up blood.

'If you know what's good for you, you'll stay quiet!' O'Nux snapped before he and Prower walked up behind Scourge and Fiona, Rosy in a battle stance with her mallet eyeing off Sonic.

'So, if I were to say, demand the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald's power… along with maybe some confidential G.U.N documents, you could make that happen in return for the release of this?' Fiona eyed Rouge with disgust.

_'Anything.' _Knuckles stated firmly.

'Knux, wait…' Manic said timidly.

'Look at Rouge, for Chaos' sake?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'S-Stop him, M-Manic! S-Sonic? B-Blaze?' Rouge stammered before face planting the ground from exhaustion.

Cream and Cosmo, standing behind the entire team, exchanged a subtle glance before slowly and carefully moving their way around the edges of the dark caves towards Rouge. Even they knew the Anti-Mobians had their moments of stupidity, such as leaving their prisoner completely unguarded. They allowed Sonic and the others to keep Scourge distract while they got to Rouge, quietened her and cautiously unchained her.

As Knuckles continued bartering with the Anti-Mobians, his anger, frustration and fear bubbling at the surface as the gang watched on with anticipation, Sonia and Tikal slowly began to notice Rouge quietly stammering to her feet as the chains slowly came away. Sonia and Tikal shared a sideways glance, as if to formulate a plan within seconds.

_'Cosmo and Cream have freed Rouge. I try and hold Scourge and the others still but it won't last long. PROTECT ROUGE AND THE GIRLS.' Tikal sent out into everyone's minds.  
_  
'Scourge… please, don't do this.' Sonia said in a hushed tone.

'Are you begging me, Miss Sonia? I like it.' Scourge winked.

'I beg you.' Sonia said as she bowed her head a little.

'You know something? I used to think you were really attractive but now I'm thinking-'

'NOW!' Sonia screeched, causing the gang to fan out.

Before the Anti-Mobians even had a chance to think, Sonic and Silver had pinned Scourge, Blaze and Tikal on Fiona, Amy holding down Rosy while Manic, Shadow and Tails held down O'Nux and Prower. Knuckles jumped over the pile of bodies fighting each other off and sped towards Rouge and her saviours. He instructed Cream and Cosmo to run ahead as he scooped up a now unconscious ivory bat into his arm and ran for the Tornado.

After what felt like a lifetime of battling, when in reality it was a few exhausting minutes, Prower had been knocked unconscious after Shadow threw him up against the cave's walls. Sonic thought that even that might have been a little too far, but there was no time to think of that now, especially when Scourge was s desperate to get his hands around the cobalt hero's neck. By now, Tails had slipped away to find Knuckles and the others and examine Rouge's injuries, knowing he would probably be of more help with her.

Tikal had finally hacked into Rosy's mind, sending her just that little bit more insane with her powers, causing the Anti-Mobian to cower in a corner and scream while Blaze created a shield around the powerful female echidna with her flames as she shot out threatening sparks towards O'Nux. Once she stopped, Silver took on the crimson alter ago, pinning him to the ground and duking it out until he had him held still with his powers.

'No! I will not let you and your stupid friends come out on top again!' Fiona screamed as she tried to grab hold of Amy's hammer.

'You don't have much of a choice, Fiona!' Amy growled as she thrust the vixen back with her hammer before pinning her down with her foot and hold up her hammer as a threat.

'CHAOS CONTROL!' Shadow bellowed, opening up a portal to Moebius.

Blaze threw Prower's unconscious body into the portal before stepping aside to let a weak and crazed Rosy meekly walk herself through, Tikal hot on her trail, still holding onto her mind with her own powers. Once the crazed Anti-Mobian was through and out of Tikal's control, she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, her powers having burnt her out.

Silver battled O'Nux until he was close enough to the portal to be kicked through, threatening to take the grey hedgehog with him until Blaze pulled him back to the ground with her and Tikal. The two exchanged a look before nodding, letting Blaze scoop up Tikal and run back to the Tornado and out of danger… leaving just two left.

'Time to go, Scourge!' Sonic smirked as he, Shadow and Silver cornered the charming self-proclaimed King of Mobius.

'You may have won this time, you fool, but I'll be back! Fiona, my love, we must leave!' Scourge called out as he was about to step through the portal.

'NO! I will not let this pink brat and her peasant boyfriend, defeat us again!' Fiona screeched before shifting hers and Amy's weight.

The three hedgehogs whirled around to find Fiona pinning Amy to the ground, the pink hedgehog trying to force her away with her hammer but its stem was being pressed firmly against her neck. She began to cough and splutter, causing Fiona to smile and motivate her to press harder. Sonic's instincts kicked in, causing him to dash over and kick the female fox off and into a nearby wall.

'I didn't want to do it, Fiona. You were my friend once.' Sonic sighed as he helped Amy up and pulled her in close.

'Well, I can tell you now, if the tables were turned I would've shown you no mercy.' Fiona spat as she wiped away some blood from her brow.

'You mere scum are not worth our time,' Scourge spat as he stood by Fiona as she got to her feet, 'we will be back and we will be stronger, mark my words, Sonic, mark my words.'

'I hate you, beast.' Fiona spat at Amy.

With that the two collapsed into the portal before Shadow closed it up, leaving the cave in a dim lit silence. A few seconds passed before Shadow and Silver let out exhausted and relieved sighs while Sonic pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her forehead, worried she had been harmed worse than initially thought as he pulled her at arm's length and scanned her body.

'Are you ok, Ames?' Sonic asked in a worried tone.

'Babe, I'm fine, you know I can handle myself. Especially Fiona.' Amy smirked the last part with a wink.

'Rose is a big girl, Faker. She can really hold her own.' Shadow said with as much of a grin as he could muster.

'Come on, let's get the hell out of here.'

* * *

Silver the moon rose high above the planet of Mobius, the gang were back in Sonic and Tails' living room, tending to the wounded, which were really just Rouge and Tikal. Shadow sat on the couch, Tikal's head on his lap as she lay down in a haze as she began to come to with Blaze and Cosmo by her side. The peach echidna had prepared her friends for times like this, when she would pass out from over exertion of her powers, so luckily they knew what they were doing now.

'Is everyone ok?' Tikal asked meekly.

'Everyone is fine. Do want more water?' Shadow asked firmly.

'No.' Tikal answered.

'Then stop worrying and go back to sleep.' He instructed just as firmly.

He began stroking her quills softly, causing her to slowly close her eyes and roll into him. His hard expression still decisively plastered across his face, he looked up to the two girls by their side and nodded, instructing them he was fine taking care of her alone. Cosmo hid her gleeful smile well while Blaze made no attempt to hide her cheeky one before they stood up to leave.

While the majority of the gang recovered in the living room, Rouge lay on a bed in the garage, Tails monitoring her with Knuckles, Sonic and Amy at her bedside. She lay on her stomach, her wings dangling by her side off the bed, almost touching the ground. Sonic watched over Tails' shoulder at the notes he was taking down from the basic monitors and one or two tests he'd taken while Knuckles sat by her side and Amy stood by her blue hero.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' Knuckles said quietly as the ivory bat woke up.

'My wings.' Rouge choked out.

'They're still there if that's what you're wondering.' Knuckles smiled a little.

'G-Good. Y-You understood.' Rouge smiled back.

'You're going to be just fine, Rouge. I've given you all the necessary shots, medication and bandaged you up. Now you just need to rest, and needless to say, no flying for a while.' Tails smiled.

'Yeah, honey, you thought I was asleep but I was well aware you were sticking needles into my back.' Rouge winced at the thought.

'Sorry. Anyway, I'll let you rest up, feel better.' The kitsune smiled.

'Thank you.' Rouge smiled as she caught Tails hand and squeezed it, causing him to just smile.

'We'll leave you be too. You're going to be just fine, Rouge.' Amy smiled as she took the bat's hand in her own and squeezed them.

'You'll be up and about in no time.' Sonic winked.

'Yeah, up and about ready to kick your ass, Blue.' Rouge smirked, causing them all to giggle. 'Seriously though, thank you.'

'It's not me you have to thank.' Sonic smiled before gesturing to Knuckles.

'Rouge turned her head slowly to face Knuckles who was still seated next to her as Sonic took Amy's hand and headed back up to the living room. He rested his chin on his fist which he kept propped up by his elbow and knees, as he just stared at the ivory bat with a hint of a smile, trying to think positive and not focus on how hurt she looked.

'Did you know Cream and Cosmo were going to free me?' Rouge asked.

'No.' Knuckles answered bluntly.

'Would you really have given Scourge what he wanted in order to release me?'

'That's a stupid question.'

'You're right. You wouldn't even have known of confidential G.U.N files, and even if you did you wouldn't expose them. Plus, I know you wouldn't put the emeralds in harm's way for anyone or any-'

'I would for you.' Knuckles cut her off.

'W-What?' Rouge stammered.

'If Cream and Cosmo hadn't gotten away with unchaining you, I would've have given them everything in order to free you.'

'I wouldn't have let you.'

'You didn't have a choice then.'

'Why?' Rouge asked after a minute of eerie silence. 'Why would you have done that? Given them ultimate power just to relieve me of a little pain?'

'For one, it wasn't a little pain. The reality is, they could have amputated your wings Rouge.' Knuckles said firmly with frustration, pain and fear stinging his voice, causing Rouge to bow her head.

'And secondly, I would do it because…' Knuckles trailed off.

'Because?' Rouge coaxed.

Knuckles turned away a little, wondering how to go about his next step, before quickly turning back to face her with a hint of a smile. Rouge arched an eyebrow before being completely blown away… Knuckles swooped in and kissed her gently before he could chicken out, carefully sitting her up a little so he could wrap his arms around the small of her back and still support her broken wings.

The ivory bat graciously complied, deepening their kiss as she ran her high gloved hand through his dreadlocks, down his neck and over his shoulders. They eventually broke away for desperately needed air, briefly looking into each other's eyes before Knuckles smirked a little and kissed her cheek playfully a few times. He then came back to meet her gaze, staring deeply into her eyes.

'Does that answer it?' He asked.

'That about sums it up.' She answered, letting a comfortable silence fall over them as they remained in each other's arms.

'You know, you're just as beautiful without all that make-up on?' Knuckles smiled, causing Rouge to roll her eyes playfully.


	14. Breaking The Rules

**Hello, my dears!**

**Here is a ShadowxTikal request from UltimateCCC, please enjoy!  
By the way, for all those watching the Sonic boom series and my fellow Sonamy lovers - who else lost their mind over Sonic calling Amy 'Ames' in episode 25? So many feels. So much Sonamy. Please let there be more. ANYWAY! Back to Shadow and Tikal!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

Anyone would think that the average routine of Sonic and the gang would begin to bore them: wake up, kick Eggman's butt, go home. Alas, it seems as though every time a new robot or mechanical contraption is grinded into the dust, they create a new memory and/or hilarious story to share together over dinner back at Tails and Sonic's home the following night.

This was probably the billionth gadget Eggman had announced to Sonic and the others, although they had lost count long ago, and it would be the billionth that they would destroy and send the obese doctor into an insane rage. However, tonight as the sun began to set and welcomed the moon in Knothole, this would be the first that sparks would begin to come out and fly elsewhere…

'I gotta tell you, Ames. When it comes to a good meal, you never disappoint.' Sonic sighed happily as he slouched into the lounge.

'I don't disappoint on anything?' Amy cocked an eyebrow at him, hiding her smile, as she began clearing away dinner plates.

'Uh, well, yeah! I-I just mean-'

'You may be the hero of Mobius, bro, but you can be real thick sometimes.' Sonia cut him off as she rolled her eyes.

'Huh?'

'Rose is pulling your leg, Faker.' Shadow huffed with a hint of a smile.

'Uh, I knew that.' Sonic said matter-of-factly.

'Did you guys see the look on Egghead's face when that stupid robot blew up?' Knuckles chuckled.

'Priceless!' Tails laughed.

'It's inventions like that that make you think he would have to be at the bottom of the barrel.' Cosmo grinned.

'Oh, Eggy's inventions have always been that bad. I think today was just the realisation he has really hit rock bottom!' Rouge smirked.

'Is Doctor Eggman ever going to give up?' Cream asked innocently.

'I doubt it, Cream, not that it's a worry.' Tikal smiled.

'Just makes life more interesting for us.' Manic laughed as he nudged Silver.

'More fun!' The grey hedgehog added.

'Don't go getting too cocky, you two. We all know the results of that.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Let's not go there!' Amy cut in before Silver could start a fight. 'Who's up for a movie?'

After the gang failed to come even remotely close to a decision on the movie, the girls decided to sit back and watch the boys in their infamous video game brawls. Blaze made some popcorn before taking a seat on the couch with the rest of the girls, watching their daft companions fight over who was the best character, place their bets on who would win and then, of course, who did win.

As Knuckles and Manic duked it out in a simulated wrestling match, the rest of the boys were sprawled across the floor, chanting and cheering, expect for Sonic who was on the couch next to Amy and Shadow who was next to Tikal. By now, Amy had dozed off on Sonic's shoulder, Chaos only knows how with all the noise, and the only reason no one could hear Sonic's snoring was from that noise. Rouge was quick to whip out her phone and snap a photo of the two asleep on each other, the perfect blackmail.

'I can't wait for faker to see that in the morning.' Shadow snickered to the peach echidna.

'Maybe he won't need to see the photo to figure it out.' Tikal giggled in return.

'That would be even better!'

'In all seriousness though, I think they're very sweet.' Tikal smiled at them before turning to look up at the dark hedgehog.

'Oh, uh… Well, Rose is a good kid and Faker is… well, he's Sonic.' Shadow smiled, causing Tikal to giggle.

'You, uh, you did a great job today. Taking down Eggman's machine and all.' Tikal said after a few seconds silence.

'Oh, thanks? I guess we couldn't really have done it without you, though. You really are a master with those emeralds, you know? And your powers? I know you say your mind controlling thing isn't that strong but it's pretty amazing. It's like-' Shadow cut himself off when he realised how excited he was getting, and that Tikal was staring at him with a smile and bright red cheeks.

'Uh, you were great, too.' He corrected himself after clearing his throat.

'Thank you, Shadow.' Tikal smiled and nudged him a little, making him blush but nudge her back.

Suddenly, Knuckles called Shadow over for his turn on the game, to which he complied silently after giving Tikal a subtle smile. She watched him walk away with the same smile, little did she know she was being watched intently by four very curious and excited eyes. Tikal turned her head to be startled by the glares, wondering what on earth they could mean.

'What on Mobius are you looking at me like that for?' Tikal asked quietly.

'You know exactly why.' Rouge smiled cheekily.

'What's going on?' Cream asked, only just realising something was happening.

'I have no idea what you're talking about?' Tikal said genuinely.

'Really, Tikal? Really?' Sonia smiled.

Tikal tilted her head, as if to think, wondering what they were trying to say. Rouge and Sonia's smiles remained plastered across their muzzles, Blaze bowed her head and shook it, trying to hide her smiles while Cosmo filled Cream in with a few giggles. The peach echidna eventually gave up on thinking and decided to just read their minds instead… lucky for her, searching people's thoughts was probably one of her stronger gifts. She was shocked at what she discovered, however.

'You guys are crazy!' Tikal exclaimed, causing the guys to look at her in confusion.

'You have a firm grasp on the obvious, Tikal.' Knuckles snickered, causing the boys to chuckle before turning back to their video game.

'We are not! Clearly you're a God sent if you can trigger any sort of emotion from 'The Ultimate Lifeform'.' Rouge mocked.

'Really, ladies, you're all-'

'Do you feel the same way, Miss Tikal?' Cream cut her off excitedly.

'Huh?'

'Do you have any feelings tucked away for Shadow?' Blaze smirked.

Tikal struggled to come back with a convincing response, resulting in stammering and spluttering. Naturally her female companions assumed the obvious, something even Tikal hadn't worked out for herself yet… she had feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog. She'd never felt like this about anyone before, even in her past life, _ever_. Cream and Cosmo quickly grew excited while Sonia and Rouge became cheeky, as for Blaze, while she was a good friend she quickly lost interest in the whole 'boy' conversation.

While her friends rattled off advice and suggestions, Tikal was still busy trying to figure out what it all meant. For example, what exactly does 'asking someone out' mean? Is that different to 'going out'? Or are they both like a 'date'? She soon blocked out their whispers and caught Shadow's eye, giving him a small smile, to which he returned with, making her feel that much better. It also got her to thinking… did he feel the same?

.

The following morning, the gang took a trip to a nearby river in the forest for a lunch that Cream and her mother, vanilla, had prepared for them all. As soon as they arrived, Amy and Rouge got to helping Cream set up their picnic while Knuckles, Manic and Tails were quick to take the nearest targets, Sonia, Cosmo and Blaze, and drag them into the water.

While Amy was setting out the fruit, Sonic was quick to sneak in a few grapes, throwing one or two at Amy's cheeks, causing them both to giggle while Silver gave Cream his best puppy dog pout for the first sandwich. Shadow and Tikal quietly took a seat under a nearby tree and looked out at the tranquil view.

'It sure is lovely here, don't you think?' Tikal smiled through a sigh.

'Yeah, sure. It'd be nicer without all the noise.' Shadow rolled his eyes at the squealing coming from the river.

'Oh, well, I don't know. They're having a good time and they look so happy, it's nice to see them all relaxed.' Tikal giggled as she watched her friends in the water, causing Shadow to turn and face her.

'Well, I guess there is some company I certainly don't mind having.' Shadow said before resuming his napping position, forcing the blush to stay away from his face.

Tikal simply smiled, unable to help the bright red hue making its way across her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest, as if that would hide her face some more before turning to Shadow to take a quick glance at him… _he was so handsome. _She couldn't take it any longer, she had to know how he felt, so she just did a little searching… and a little picking before…

_'Tikal is so beautiful, so sweet and optimistic. The complete opposite of me, she could never have feelings for me…'_

Tikal gasped inwardly with excitement and surprise, trying not to let Shadow see. She refused to let herself do any more rooting around inside his head, he had to admit it for himself. That didn't make her any less happy, though. Meanwhile, as Amy was finishing up with the fruit, she noticed the two over by the tree and smiled before nudging Sonic in the rib.

'What was that for?' Sonic asked, trying to sound stern but allowed a smile.

'Look over there?' Amy gestured to Tikal and Shadow, 'What's that about?'

'You guys missed that last night while you fell asleep together.' Rouge smirked.

'W-What?' Sonic and Amy stammered in sync.

'You can snore like it's going out of fashion, Sonic.' Silver chuckled as he stole another sandwich.

'Shut up, Silver! Can someone fill us in, please?' Sonic huffed.

'Well, Miss Tikal seems to be warming up to Mr. Shadow and, if you ask me, I think he feels the same way.' Cream giggled happily.

'Faker has a crush? Oh, this is brilliant!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Sonic, don't you dare ruin this for Tikal!' Amy snapped.

'As long as we keep Sonic away from Shadow, I think I know how we can make 'sparks fly', so to speak.' Rouge smiled devilishly.

* * *

'We're eating out?' Tikal asked in confusion over her phone.

'Yeah! Something different, you know? So, we're all going to dress up nicely and meet at the restaurant at about 7. You know the one I'm taking about, right? The one up the road from Chaos Café?' Amy asked as she twirled a quill through her fingers.

'Yes, Emerald City. If you ask me, it sounds like a bar.' Tikal giggled a little.

'It's one of the nicest places in town! You're going to love it. Now, hurry up and get ready and we'll see you soon.'

'Alright then, goodbye!'

The peach coloured echidna hung up her phone, still a little confused but decided to shrug it off and get excited for a nice night out with her friends. She had never really been a girly girl, but Rouge, Sonia and Amy had shown her a few tricks of the trade along the way to getting dressed up for a night. She opened up her cupboard and sifted through a few of her close to pull out a short, classy summer dress.

She brought it out and laid it on her bed to examine it with the small heels she picked to go with it. The dress was pure white with peach lace to match her fur, fitting her tight around the bust and waist until it began to flow out at the hips. She matched it up with a sheer white cape and peach heels, quite proud of herself. After she cleaned herself up and got dressed, she got to brushing through her thick, dreadlock-like quills until they flowed straight down her back, neat and tidy.

Finally, she got out the little make-up she wore every now and then and began applying. A little eyeliner on her lids and toped it off with mascara before pasting her lips with a pinkish lip gloss. It suddenly dawned on her that Shadow would be there tonight, probably not keen on the idea of dressing up, or keen on the idea at all, but he would be there, which got her to wondering if she looked alright. After all, she knew dressing up wasn't her thing, and now she was nervous. She quickly shook all the bad thoughts from her head, sprayed a little perfume and made her way out of the house, headed for the city.

.

'Where are these losers?' Shadow huffed to himself.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog leaned up against a lamp post outside the front of the restaurant, exactly where he was told to meet them. It took a lot of convincing, but he had finally agreed to run a comb through his thick quills and put on a very stylish dark sports jacket. It was ten past and he was just about to leave when something… _someone_… beautiful caught his eye. Tikal walked towards him with her gentle smile, looking more stunning than usual, causing Shadow to clear his throat nervously and stand up straight.

'Good evening, Shadow. You look very nice!' Tikal greeted him with a smile and a light blush.

'Uh, evening, Tikal. Thank you, you look… uh…' Shadow trailed off sub-consciously, unable to stop staring at her.

'It doesn't look good? I've never been any good at dressing up. I'm sorry if-'

'No! Uh,' Shadow cut her off abruptly, 'You… You look beautiful.'

'Really?' Tikal smiled widely.

'Y-yeah… Anyway, let's go inside and wait for the others, shall we?' Shadow said as he fiddled with his jacket nervously.

Tikal nodded and followed Shadow inside, unable to contain the butterflies exploding inside her stomach. She couldn't wait for the rest of the gang to get here so she could tell he girls what had happened… if they showed up of course, they were running late which was certainly unlike some of them? The two entered the restaurant to be greeted by a hostess, Shadow gave them their names and they were showed to a table… for two?

'Ah, no, we have a booking for a group?' Shadow cocked a brow at her.

'Hm, I'm sorry, sir? A mister _Sonic _called and booked the table for two, Shadow and Tikal. Please take a seat and I'll be right with you.' The young rabbit smiled before leaving.

The male hedgehog tensed up with both nerves and anger before exchanging a look with Tikal. She looked just as nervous and awkward, but tried to pass it off with a smile and a chuckle before she got to fidgeting between her hair and her dress. Shadow tried to return her smile, but was seriously contemplating dashing to the cobalt hedgehog's house and beating him to within an inch of his life.

'If you want to leave, it's ok.' Tikal smiled, almost sadly.

'Oh, uh…' Shadow trailed off until he got to thinking… while he was nervous, frustrated and ready to kill his twin, he should take the opportunity while it was here. He straightened up a little and bowed his head politely before pulling out a chair for his _date_.

'T-Thank you.' Tikal blushed as she took a seat.

'You're welcome.' Shadow said as he took his own seat across from her.

As the two got comfortable in their seats, a waiter came over to greet them and take their order before leaving the pair alone again. A blind man could see that the two were struggling to get comfortable with the situation quickly, but given a little time, a meal and some laughter, it didn't take much more for the night to be nothing short of perfect.

Once Tikal got to thinking about it, she couldn't remember a time she had ever seen The Ultimate Lifeform laugh? It was rare she saw him smile, and when he did it was usual half-hearted or a smirk from making fun of Sonic. However, tonight she knew it was genuine, they were having such a great time together. It was so good, she didn't want it to end.

It was somewhere around 10pm before the two left the restaurant and got to headed home. Shadow insisted on taking the young echidna home, not wanting her to be alone at night, although he assured her he knew she could take care of herself. They continued to laugh and talk as they walked through the city and to the outskirts before a chill blew through the air.

'Are you cold?' Shadow asked, noticing Tikal's shivers.

'Oh, no, I'm just fine.' Tikal lied through a smile.

'Here.' Shadow smiled as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

'But won't you be cold?'

'I'm just fine, thank you. Besides, we're just about home.'

'But, we're only on the- ooph!'

Tikal cut herself off as she was scooped up into the dark hedgehog's masculine arms and dashed to her front doorstep within a few seconds. Shadow chuckled at her star struck gaze as he stopped at her front step before setting her to her feet, keeping her balanced with his own hands. When he let go, a little reluctantly, Tikal went to give him back his jacket.

Tikal cut herself off as she was scooped up into the dark hedgehog's masculine arms and dashed to her front doorstep within a few seconds. Shadow chuckled at her star struck gaze as he stopped at her front step before setting her to her feet, keeping her balanced with his own hands. When he let go, a little reluctantly, Tikal went to give him back his jacket.

'Keep it for the night, it might get colder.' Shadow put up his hand, realising how silly it probably sounded but he kind of wanted her to keep it for a while for some unexplainable reason.

'Thank you, Shadow.' Tikal began, 'You know, I-I had a really nice time with you tonight.'

'Yeah, me too. I-I mean, with you? Uh, you know what I mean.' Shadow blushed and cursed himself for being so foolish.

'I guess the others didn't do such a bad job after all?' Tikal questioned more than stated.

'I think you're right.'

Tikal smiled as she brought his jacket close to her chest, she wanted to keep talking to him, keep the entire night going, but wasn't sure how. Judging from stories from the girls and the endless romantic comedies she had seen, it was about now that the night would end with a kiss, which made her nervous and excited all at the same time.

Shadow also knew this was supposed to happen, but could barely fathom he was even in this situation. He wanted to, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't admit it, barely to himself, but he was nervous beyond control. As the silence grew uncomfortable, Tikal let out a sigh, almost sounding like defeat.

'Well, I guess I should let you go. I hope we can do this again?' Tikal looked up at him.

'I'd like nothing more.' Shadow smiled.

'Goodnight, Shadow.' Tikal smiled before bravely placing a kiss on his cheek.

Shadow thanked the night sky for its dim lights to hide his bright red face after feeling Tikal's lips against the fur on his cheek. She slowly backed away and gave him a small smile before she went to unlock her door. No, he couldn't leave it like that. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, he could do it all. He had to swallow his pride… and his nerves… and do what was right.

He pulled her back by the hand and firmly into his arms, gripping her tightly yet comfortably and warmly around the small of her back so she had no choice but to rest her arms on his chest or around his shoulders. He gave her a small, almost flirtatious smile at her shocked expression and before she could say a word, he kissed her.

He allowed her to take it in before deepening the kiss, pulling her in closer as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and pulled him in by his quills. They could both feel the heat radiating off each other's blushing cheeks, causing them to smile a little within their first kiss. They slowly broke away as Shadow nipped at her bottom lip before staring into her beautiful, cobalt eyes.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' He whispered.

'You won't be needed at G.U.N?' Tikal asked timidly.

'Not now.' Shadow smiled before pecking her lips and letting her go.

'Goodnight, Tikal.' He murmured before bolting off into the night, leaving a very dazed and awe struck Tikal at her front step.

* * *

'So, how did it go?' Rouge asked curiously.

'It went just great considering we got stood up.' Tikal giggled from her end of the phone.

'Oh, come on, it was for your own good. For both of you! I want all the details! The girls are getting together for lunch today so we can here all about it!'

'I-I can't today, Rouge, but soon?'

'Alright then, everything ok?'

'Of course! I just have to see the Master Emerald today, it's been quite some time. I'll be sure to talk to you later today! Goodbye!' Tikal exclaimed before cutting off the connection.

Tikal was probably the worst liar of anyone she knew, so she was awful grateful that she was talking to Rouge, a spy of all people, over the phone. While it was true she needed to be with the Master Emerald, she wouldn't be doing that today either. Shadow was coming by to spend more time with her… and leaving the G.U.N office for it.

To say this was breaking the rules was low-balling, and considering it was Shadow doing the breaking for anyone, much less a _girl_, was by far a big deal. The dark hedgehog being a spy himself, knew how to get himself out of situations such as those at the office, plus with Rouge not being there today, it would be that much easier. Just after midday, he left the office and quickly made his way to Tikal's home where they would have lunch and spend the afternoon together.

Just as the peach coloured echidna placed lunch on her living room coffee table, she heard a gentle knock at the door that sent nervous shivers up her spine and butterflies to explode in her stomach. She took in a deep breath and made her way for the door, to open it and find the most handsome hedgehog she had ever known. He looked at her genuinely with a smile before stepping in and kissing her gently without a word.

'Hello there.' He said as he broke away.

'Hi.' Tikal giggled. 'Come on in.'

'How has your day been?' Shadow asked as he walked in and took a seat with her.

'Pretty relaxed, aside from having to get out of lunch with the girls. That was a little nerve wracking having to lie to Rouge of all people.' Tikal giggled as she curled into his chest.

'Don't worry too much, as soon as we can get the lot of them together and they back off with the questions as such, we can tell them. It's just nice to have time to ourselves.'

'You're right. You know, it's so nice to hear you say that. I know that you're not one for emotions and I don't want you to be someone you're not for me, or anyone else. I just-'

'Hey? I'll do what I want, that is my intention.' Shadow smirked before he gently began kissing her.

.

'Oh no, come on! Can that cranky old mole not do office work alone?' Rouge huffed aloud to herself.

'What's wrong, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked as she poured herself a drink.

'G.U.N just messaged me saying they need me to come in, which is strange because Shadow is there today. I'm going to give them a call and see what's happening.' Rouge said as she stood up and walked away.

'Gee, Shadow will be pissed to hear G.U.N called in more work if he really is there.' Blaze snickered.

'You're not wrong. Although, I've never been one to break up Rouge and Shadow's little tiffs.' Sonia chuckled, causing Amy and Cosmo to giggle.

'Everything alright?' Amy asked as Rouge walked back over after ending the phone conversation.

'I don't know? Shadow… isn't there? They said he left about an hour ago? I didn't really listen to why, I was too caught up on the fact he left!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Where do you think he could have gone?' Cosmo questioned.

The girls fell silent as they exchanged confused looks and shrugs, wondering what was so important that the ebony and crimson hedgehog decided to leave G.U.N for. Suddenly, Rouge's eyes lit up like Christmas before a wide grin wiped itself across her muzzle. The girls arched their eyebrows suspiciously at her, waiting for her to explain before she began shaking her hands excitedly.

'Oh my, Chaos! I know where he is!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Is that so?' Sonia arched an eyebrow through a smile.

'Hang on, I wanna see where she's going with this.' Blaze smirked.

'Alright, Rouge, let's see.' Amy giggled.

* * *

'I don't think we should be sneaking around Miss Tikal's house!' Cream exclaimed.

'Shhh!' Rouge and Blaze snapped in sync.

'We aren't sneaking, Cream, we're… checking?' Amy shrugged.

'You keep telling yourself that, Amy.' Cream sighed nervously.

The girls crouched and crawled around the back of Tikal's house until they got to her living room window before slowly but surely poking their heads up so they could see inside. After seeing what they were sure was the impossible, Rouge averted her eyes and claimed she had been blinded seeing Shadow that way while the other's jaws just fell agape.

Shadow lay on top of Tikal on her living room couch, smiling over her as he brushed away one of her quills. They appeared to be talking and laughing about something in between making out. They both looked so happy, and while Tikal was a naturally happy person, the girls had never seen her _this _happy. As for Shadow, well it was rare to see him crack a genuine smile let alone laugh.

'I could almost swear this is some sort of weird dream.' Sonia stated.

'I already pinched myself three times, it's actually happening.' Cosmo admitted.

'I can't believe Shadow blew off work for a girl! Or at all! Well, Tikal is very deserving of course, but… it's Shadow! Mr. Responsibility!' Rouge exclaimed.

'I can't believe they didn't tell us?' Amy thought aloud.

'Well, now what?' Cream asked.

'They should know they have company,' Blaze chuckled before whipping out her communicator. 'Silver, get the guys and meet us behind Tikal's place. AND STAY QUIET!'

.

A few minutes later, the boys found the girls seated on the ground by a few bushes underneath a window in Tikal's house. They walked towards them with confused looks on their faces only to be greeted with gestures and shoohes before being waved to crouch down and come over quietly.

'What the hell is going on?' Knuckles asked.

'Is Tikal ok?' Manic asked.

'Better than ok.' Rouge smirked.

'Once we show you what's going on, you HAVE to be quiet or they'll hear us!' Amy said sternly.

'They?' Sonic cocked a brow as he bit on an apple.

Amy sighed and decided to just get it done. She grabbed her blue hero and pushed him up a little so he could see what was happening inside the window, causing him to start choking on his mouthful and fall back to the ground, lucky for them, the pair inside didn't hear his near death experience. The other boys grew both curious and excited before fighting to see what was happening only to have similar reactions.

'Any questions?' Cosmo asked.

'Are we dreaming?' Tails asked.

'No, Cosmo's already tested.' Amy smiled.

'Is there any possible way to un-scar ourselves for life?' Silver grimaced only to earn himself a kick from Blaze.

'Come on, we're going in!' Sonia announced excitedly.

After a little convincing, the girls dragged their companions around to the peach echidna's front door, crouching and crawling the whole way in order to not be seen until the perfect moment. Cosmo quietly turned the front door's knob and opened it so they could let themselves in before they made their way down the short hall and into the living room…

'This was the last thing I expected you would ever leave the office for, Shadow.' Rouge smiled.

Shadow nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a voice, causing him to roll off of Tikal, and in turn the couch, and onto the floor, hitting his head on the coffee table on his way down. Tikal shot up into a sitting position, her entire face a bright red before she reached down to help the dark hedgehog sit up.

'What the hell are you all doing here?!' Shadow exclaimed.

'We could ask you the same thing?' Silver snickered.

'You know, Tikal, if you had told us this was why you couldn't make lunch today, we would have understood.' Blaze smiled.

'Oh sweet, Chaos.' Tikal stammered.

'Why didn't you guys tell us?' Manic smiled genuinely.

'Well for starters, it's none of your damn business. Secondly, you all had no right barging into Tikal's house unannounced!' Shadow exclaimed as he got to his feet with Tikal, rubbing the back of his head.

'Shadow, please, we both wanted to tell them anyway.' Tikal said to him as sternly as she could.

'You did?' Tails cocked an eyebrow.

'Of course we did! It's just that, well, we wanted at least a little time to ourselves first and… we didn't really want to admit last night had worked.'

'TOLD YOU! YES! I WIN!' Amy exclaimed.

'God damn it.' Sonic sighed as he passed over Amy's winnings.

'Betting on me, Faker? Shame on you.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Oh, come on? If Tikal wasn't there you would have run at the chance to try and beat me within an inch of my life!' Sonic exclaimed.

'My exact words.' The dark hedgehog smirked.

'Are you mad at us?' Cream asked timidly.

'Of course not, Cream.' Tikal smiled.

'Mr. Shadow?'

'No, Cream. Just a slong as none of you do it again!' Shadow snapped.

'Deal.' Cosmo giggled.

'In all seriousness, Shadow, we're happy for you. I know I've never seen you this happy.' Rouge smiled at her partner.

'I've never been this happy.' Shadow said as he turned to Tikal and smiled.

Tikal bowed her head as if to hide her crimson cheeks and smiled as her dark companion pulled her closer to him. Sonic and Manic couldn't help but pull gagging faces at each other, only to be quickly cut off by punches to the stomach by Sonia and Amy. Before Shadow had a chance to chase the two hedgehog brothers down, Tikal pulled him back and invited everyone to stay for something to eat.

As everyone got to getting comfortable, they laughed and talked, joking about the situation. It was still hard for most of them to believe that even Shadow could soften to anyone, although if it was going to be anyone, Tikal was the perfect candidate. Even the darkest of souls can be opened to love, if it's by the right person, of course.


	15. Do Not Disturb

**Hello again!**

**Here is my latest one-shot and, to no surprise, we're back to Sonamy! This was a request sent in by my galpal aliixo! I hope you all enjoy it, it was a really great idea on her behalf and I really enjoyed writing this one!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

_Teamwork divides the task and multiplies the success._

Unfortunately, the only thing divided today, was the team itself. Well, thanks to two of the members. No one could really pin-point where it began and certainly no one knew when or if it was ever going to end, but lately a certain blue hero and a rosy teen couldn't stop fighting! It was once mentioned they were fighting like an old married couple, which landed Manic's face in the dirt before having Piko Hammer sized dints in his back.

Today the gang were in the middle of Mobius, fighting off one of Eggman's newest creations. A large robotic machine that shot lasers and fired missiles, and they were just distractions before it drove its gigantic claws towards its target. Rouge was up in the air as a distraction along with Silver who used his powers to keep him and Manic up with her while the other circled it at its feet, Tails, Cosmo and Cream in the Tornado.

'Knuckles, take out it's leg!' Sonic shouted over the ruckus.

'I've already got it!' Amy exclaimed as she whipped out her hammer and ran towards it.

'Amy, no! Get out of the way!' Sonic exclaimed as he ran towards her.

As Blaze extinguished a missile with her flames, she quickly turned to see the quarrelling duo running at each other, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She let out a sigh, not even bothering to attempt to prevent another fight, especially now. As Amy swung her hammer towards the mechanical beast's leg, Sonic jumped up to stop her, only to clip his feet on the hammer and trip over, sending Amy and her hammer in the opposite direction and face plant the grass.

'Oh hohohohoho! You pesky brats couldn't look any more ridiculous!' Eggman cackled as he instructed the beast to swat the rest of the gang, including the Tornado, down to the ground.

'You're so pathetic! Be gone.' Eggman cackled again before he and his robot left in hysterics back to his lair.

Tails got out of the Tornado before helping both Cream and Cosmo out as the rest of the gang got to their feet. They slowly staggered to their feet and dusted themselves off before dividing themselves to stare at Sonic and Amy with angry and frustrated glares. The two hedgehogs gave each other nasty stares before giving guilty and sorry looks to everyone else, knowing they were about to get yelled at.

'I have had enough of you two and your shit! You just let him and his machine get away!' Shadow exclaimed.

'What the hell is wrong with you two? You've been fighting non-stop for two weeks!' Sonia shouted.

'Now you've let it get in the way of missions like this? It's gone way to far and you need to sort it out!' Blaze added.

'It's not my fault she thinks she's all that…' Sonic mumbled.

'Say it again, smart ass!' Amy exclaimed as she held up her hammer only to be pulled back by Knuckles and Silver.

'Tails? How long until you can get the Tornado going?' Tikal sighed.

'No major damage. Give me half an hour.' Tails gave a half-hearted smile.

.

Thank Chaos today was almost over. The gang were finally back at Sonic and Tails' home, finishing up the repairs on the Tornado and figuring out where to strike Eggman and his dastardly creation next. Sonic was napping on the roof above the living room balcony while Amy kept her mind occupied in conversation with Tikal and Cream on the living room couch.

Once Tails and Cosmo came back upstairs from the Tornado, Shadow got to his feet and walked towards Amy before staring at her firmly. She cocked a suspicious brow, determined to hold her own, only to be quickly shot down without a word by the dark hedgehog. She sighed and got to her feet to meet his gaze before he nodded and walked to the balcony doorway.

'Faker? Down here, now.' He stated bluntly.

Sonic rolled his eyes but did as he was told before jumping down and walking into the living room, all eyes fixated on him before they divided to him and his fuchsia companion. He knew what was coming, and he really wasn't in the mood for it. By nature, he was a cocky, optimistic hero, but lately he had just been so over it all.

'Are you two ready to tell us what's going on?' Cosmo asked politely.

'What's to tell?' Amy smirked.

'Don't get cute, Amy. You pair have been fighting for weeks now and while it was amusing at first, it's gone too far.' Knuckles huffed.

'You're acting like five year olds! Grow up, for Chaos' sake.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

'You're telling me to grow up?! She's the one that thinks she can handle anything and everything when we all know she can't! Plus, she's the one that starts the fights, I just finish them.' Sonic folded his arms.

'Mr. Sonic, you're not helping.' Cream admitted.

'You're treading dangerous waters, bro. Can't you just kiss and make up?' Manic smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

'NO!' The two hedgehogs exclaimed in sync.

It didn't take longer than that for Sonic and Amy to get into another dispute about nothing, the same way it had been for the past two or so weeks. The rest of the gang held their heads as if to subside the headaches and migraines, unable to find the strength to stop them anymore. They merely made themselves comfortable and watched on as the two continued on.

'You are so stubborn and hard-headed!' Sonic spat.

'Well, I guess it goes to show that we aren't that different then!' Amy shot back.

'THAT'S IT! I've had it! We're moving the holiday forward!' Tails exclaimed, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

'We weren't going to head out for another month?' Sonia cocked an eyebrow.

'I don't care, I can't deal with these two anymore. Plus, I think we could all use a break.'

'You said it.' Amy and Sonic mumbled in sync before shooting each other a glare.

* * *

A few days later, the gang packed up their summer gear and made their way to the Emerald Coast. They had been planning a beach getaway together for a while now, but there was never a right time to go. If there was ever a good time, now seemed to be right. Anything to either bring these two back together or shut them up at the least!

Tails finished loading up the Tornado and set off into the sky with Cosmo, Cream, Amy, and Tikal, Blaze, Sonia, Manic and Knuckles on the wings, Rouge flying alongside tails in his plane and the infamous hedgehog trio footing it, racing to see who could make it to the seaside first. The two-tailed kitsune had already arranged a place for them all to stay for a week or more, a beautiful holiday house by the shore.

He hadn't told the others yet, but they would probably have to double up rooms, not that he thought anyone would mind. However, even he was at the point where he was ready to beat his blue brotherly-figure's head in, along with his pink friend. So, he figured if he played his cards right, there would be a way to cease all fighting… for good.

'Thank Chaos, we're here.' Sonia said as she jumped off the plane's wings and stretched.

'Sis, it was like a four hour trip? Not forty.' Manic rolled his eyes.

'Oh be quiet, Manic. So, who is ready for a swim?!'

'Yes!' Cream and Cosmo exclaimed.

'Let's do it!' Blaze and Tikal added.

'I'm going for a run.' Sonic stated before leaving a trail of dusty sand behind him.

'Of course you are.' Amy said with a sickeningly fake smile.

'Just forget about it for now, Rose.' Shadow said bluntly.

'Yeah, Amy. Today will be fun!' Silver added in his regular, upbeat tone.

'Exactly, so let's get started.' Knuckles said with a cheeky smirk.

Before anyone could work out what he meant, he quickly scooped up Rouge into his strong arms and dashed towards the crashing waves before jumping into the water, the ivory bat along with him. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, Tails and Manic now falling to the ground, as the two surfaced, Rouge now beginning to beat him.

'Come on, it won't be so bad.' Sonia said as she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

'I know.' She responded.

A few hours later, the sun began to set on the ocean's horizon. It's stunning rays reflected blinding lights of the water and back up to the sky, mirroring the purples, oranges and pinks that swayed amongst the sky. By now, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were lying on the sand, Shadow sitting a little further away reading something while the others messed around in the water.

'This definitely wasn't a bad idea.' Rouge sighed contently.

'Remind me to thank Tails, later.' Amy smiled.

'Well, you are the reason we're here.' Blaze smirked.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, come on? Granted, I didn't think Tails would be the one to snap but, if it weren't for you and Sonic's fighting so much lately, we wouldn't be here.'

'We were going to come here anyway!' Amy protested.

'Yes, but we were all so desperate for pain relief, Tails moved it forward.' Rouge explained.

'Yeah, well, when Sonic stops being stubborn and cocky and… SONIC! Then maybe we'll stop fighting!'

'Chill out, babe. We're here to relax, you can deal with it all later.'

'Good, I will.' Amy huffed.

.

After Sonic returned to the beach before the sun set, the gang made their way back to the holiday house where they prepared a dinner, got to talking about their day and planning what more they could do while they were there. While everyone was occupied, Tails took Rouge aside to discuss a little plan he had brewing in his ingenious brain. Naturally, Rouge was open to anything worth a little fun…

'Alright guys, so we're going to have to double up on the rooms. No problem, right?' Tails shrugged through a smile.

'Sure, too easy.' Amy said as she got to her feet.

'There's just one little thing.' Rouge said, trying to hide her scheming smile.

'What's that?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'You and Amy are sharing a room.' Tails shrugged.

The room suddenly feel silent, everyone nervously awaiting a reaction out of either of the two hedgehogs. Some of the gang bowed their heads awkwardly, while the others turned to look over at either Amy or Sonic to see their stunned expressions. Rouge and Tails continued to stand tall, pretending as if everything was the norm, but after a full minute, even they began to grow a little anxious.

'Ok, pal, real funny. Who's bunking with who?' Sonic chuckled as he got to his feet.

'I'm not kidding, Sonic. You and Amy are going in there and you have the night to sort out your problems and come out back to normal.' Tails said timidly, losing his confidence.

'Rouge, this is a little farfetched, even for you?' Amy exclaimed.

'Sorry, Hun, but I have to agree. You're confined until you work out whatever is going on between you.' Rouge admitted.

'I'd like to see you make me try.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'Amen to that.' Amy added.

As the two turned around to storm off, they came face to face what seemed like brick walls. Standing in their paths would be Knuckles and Shadow, along with Rouge and Sonia. Before Sonic had a chance to run or Amy a chance to pull out her hammer, they were both pinned down and dragged away to their room, kicking and screaming before being locked in with food and an ensuite, without Amy's hammer.

The fuchsia hedgehog kicked and screeched, demanding to be let out until she finally gave up, sliding down the wall in an exhausted defeat. Sonic gave her an unimpressed but almost amused stare before she shot him an evil glare back as she got to her feet. Neither said a word, not sure what to do, and also not wanting to let the others win. Now what?

'I call dibs on the bed.' Amy announced.

* * *

It's nearing midnight, the rest of the gang is out to it and there is no way out of this room without a key. Great. Amy sat on one side of the bed, her feet dangling over the edge, reading a book she had packed while Sonic lie sprawled out on the floor going slightly insane from boredom. The two hadn't said a word to each other since they entered the room, which in a way couldn't really have been worse than all the fighting they'd been doing.

Amy had started reading her book over an hour ago and couldn't bring herself to get past the first few chapters. It felt like every few minutes she wanted to say something, anything, that would get them talking and may lead to some sort of an apology, from either of them. Alas, she remained silent, attempting to stay focused on her novel, trying to work out how this entire fiasco had started. It was no secret how much she cared about the blue hero, although, it was getting far better hidden recently.

Meanwhile, Sonic stared at the ceiling in a crazy silence. If anyone asked, he would claim he was so quiet and still from a serious lack of things to do, when in all honesty, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he was locked in the room with. If he was being brutally honest, now was the time to tell her… everything. Not just an apology for being, well, him, but how he'd always felt about her. Maybe Manic was right? Maybe they really had been fighting like an old married couple.

Sonic let out a sigh before getting to his feet and beginning to pace, almost nervously. Amy had her back turned to him but she could hear his movements, and after the sound of walking began to drive her crazy… with concern… she let out a restrained sigh, closed her book and turned around to face him. She cocked a suspicious eyebrow at him, unable to fathom what he could possibly be thinking before quickly shaking it off.

'What are you doing?' Amy asked, trying to have as much attitude as earlier but it had faded dramatically.

'Walking.' Sonic answered bluntly, with just as little attitude.

'I never thought I'd hear you say that?'

'If there were enough room to run, I can promise you wouldn't hear it.'

'There probably is, you know?' Amy smiled a little as she looked around.

'How do you figure?' Sonic cocked a curious brow.

Amy thought about this for a second, still looking around before she got to her feet and started moving a few things around, leaving Sonic to watch on in confusion and slight amusement. She finally stopped and dusted her hands off comically before placing them on her hips and looking at him, as if he was to know what she meant. After he gave no response, she rolled her eyes and moved him into the centre of the room and had him facing the wall.

'Ok, run.' She stated as she took a few steps back.

'You know there's a wall there right?' Sonic smirked.

'You have a firm grasp on the obvious,' Amy rolled her eyes, 'but I meant up the wall. You can fast enough, so just keep running until you do a full 360.'

'You've lost your mind.'

'Why? You chicken?' Amy mocked.

'No!' Sonic snapped.

He quickly got into a ready stance before dashing towards the wall, no more thought necessary before running up the wall, the roof and back down again before standing back next to the fuchsia hedgehog. She gave him an amused smile as he stood still, kind of surprised at what had just happened, also relieved at having run even a few metres in what felt like forever.

'Feel better?' Amy asked.

'You have no idea.'

The two began to laugh, for the first time in a long time, until they realised they were finally getting along, which was when it quickly died off. Amy gave him a polite smile before making her way back over to the bed and sitting down, leaning back into a pillow and reaching for her book again. Sonic watched after her with a sad smile, knowing it was now or never. He walked around to the other side of the double bed and took a seat, much to Amy's surprise but she tried to ignore it.

'Why are we fighting?' Sonic asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Amy sighed as she closed her book, 'I don't even remember where it started.'

'All I know is it got out of hand after we let the others see us that way.'

'I'll agree to that. Trust Manic to try and make light of it at the worst possible time.' Amy giggled.

'I'm sorry, Amy.' Sonic bowed his head after a little silence.

'Me too. I'll be sure to never let that happen again.' Amy smiled at him.

'Absolutely. I mean, you know how much I care about you and how I feel about you and I just don't know why-'

'Wait, what?' Amy cut him off.

'What?' Sonic asked her.

'You care about me? How do you feel about me?' Amy asked quickly.

'Uh, I-I-I uh, I mean, um, well…'

Sonic continued to stammer until the rising blush in his cheeks covered his entire face, the heat becoming so overwhelming it began to blur his vision. He had had his fair share of slip ups over the years, but never one this bad. He was rapidly beginning to back out of this entire 'telling her the truth' thing. Amy continued to stare him down, waiting for an answer that even he wasn't sure he was going to give.

'Sonic? What were you talking about?' Amy asked again.

'Um, ok, well… Ames, you know that we've, uh… well, we've always been- oh, screw it!'

Sonic cut himself off after a serious lack of words before cupping Amy's face violently and pulling her in for a loving and passionate kiss. Her eyes widened at the shock, but after a few seconds she began to settle in, pulling him closer. They began to smile, not only that their feelings had surfaced but because they knew now that they would finally stop fighting.

Sonic traced his hands down her back, lining her petite figure until they landed on her lower back. He grabbed her tighter, pulling her closer, causing her to straddle him so now she was kissing him from a little higher up. She laced her arms around his neck, tickling his quills and head with her finger tips before slowly pulling him down so he would lie on top of her. He suddenly stopped, breaking away from the kiss and looking at her, just a lips distance away.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I love you. I'm so sorry it took me this long.' He admitted, almost sadly.

'What matters is you're saying it now,' Amy smiled as she stroked his face. 'I love you, Sonic.'

The blue hero smiled before going in for another deep and passionate kiss, slowly but surely making his way to her cheeks, neck and shoulders. Amy began to blush from excitement of being with the one person she had always loved but also from a growing pain of nerves bubbling up inside her. Lucky for her, she had nothing to worry about, he didn't take himself down any further.

'I won't do anything you don't want.' He whispered.

'I want to be with you.' Amy whispered back.

'Always.'

.

.

When morning came around, Tails woke up early to find the sun had risen beautifully over the water. He stared out the glass doors that lead onto the deck and took in the spectacular view of the beach before Rouge came over and bid him good morning. They figured it was probably best to go in and see if Sonic and Amy were still alive, so Tails got the key to the room and made his way over with the ivory bat.

'If either of them are dead, my money is on Blue.' Rouge whispered.

'They'll be fine.' Tails rolled his eyes through a smile.

'I hope they've made up, I can't take much more of their bitching.'

Tails nodded to agree as they stopped in front of the bedroom door and unlocked it. Before the two-tailed kitsune turned the knob, they shared a nervous look, hoping for the best to reveal itself behind the door. Rouge gave him a reassuring nod before he pushed the door open to find a little more than they had bargained for. Tails' eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and Rouge's hand covered her mouth to avoid a gasp escaping.

'Well, at least they made up?' Rouge shrugged with a smile.

'It was about time they were honest too.' Tails admitted.

They giggled a little before leaving again and closing the door behind them, leaving the hedgehog duo in peace. They were still asleep, to no surprise, but what really struck the intruders was _where_ they were sleeping. They were in the middle of the bedroom floor, surrounded by a blanket, a few pillows… and Amy's PJ shirt.

Naturally one would assume that after seeing that sight, the two made up and then got up to mischief afterwards, but no. While there was plenty of restricted _mischief _happening, the two stayed up until the earliest hours of the morning talking, finding out the little things they may or may not have already known about each other. It was full of laughter and love, no other way could have topped it.

This morning, however, there would be a lot of explaining to do!


	16. Flowers

**Hello my darlings, how are you liking my collection of one-shots?**

**I really need to come up with a concept for a full story! In the meantime, here is my latest one-shot piece! I have always been a huge fan of the Sonic X series, as you will see in my bio, so I was pretty in love with the Tails and Cosmo pairing. I know it's a pretty controversial pairing, as is the show apparently although I don't see why, but hey each to their own. So, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

Anyone that knew Sonic and his team, would know that they didn't spend a lot of time apart. Of course, this was what made them the team they were, battling it out with the riff raff of Mobius. They were really nothing short of a family, dysfunctional, but a family nonetheless. Maybe spending so much time together was why they ended up having their spirited arguments every now and then, like Rouge and Knuckles' regular tiffs. Or the reason feelings were inevitably going to surface over time…

The past few days were one of the rare times the gang had to themselves, to rest and relax by themselves, or with others if it pleased them. For example, Silver and Blaze were making a short trip back to their world while Rouge and Amy made a few trips into the city. Tails would tinker away in his workshop while Sonic would try and find new places to explore. As for Cosmo, she had spent the past few days curled up in her small house alone, severely unlike her… but why?

'I still don't understand why you insist on watching the entire season in my house?' Amy sighed as her and Tikal brought out food.

'Amy, we've been through this.' Knuckles began, 'You have the best TV out of all of us, despite Tails being a tech geek.'

'Thanks, Knuckles?' Tails cocked a sarcastic brow.

'At the beginning of every season you boys bombard my living room and the girls and I end up having to cook for you.'

'Someone should wife you, kid.' Manic chuckled as he nudged his younger brother.

'Shut up, you dork.' Sonic mumbled back.

Of course, nothing like the beginning of sports season to end those days of isolation. Well, it's not like they loved being away from each other anyway, some less willing to admit it than others. The boys were crowded around the TV on the floor, unable to possibly get any closer to the screen while the girls finished bringing out food and drinks from Amy's kitchen before taking a seat on the couch's themselves.

'What was that?! That's a foul!' Silver exclaimed.

'Are you blind?' Shadow cocked a brow at him.

'It's football, Silver. They're allowed to tackle.' Blaze face palmed.

'Not spear tackling?' Rouge counterpointed, much to the boys' surprise.

'That wasn't a spear tackle?' Tikal cocked a brow.

'Yes it was?' Sonia interjected.

'What is happening?' Manic whispered while the girls continued to debate.

'Shhh, they might sense fear.' Knuckles whispered back.

Tails chuckled at Knuckles' remark before turning back to the arguing girls, even a little surprised himself that this conversation was even happening. To no surprise, Silver at already whipped out his phone and started filming, wanting to remember the rare moment, making the boys chuckle more. Suddenly, the kitsune's attention turned to Cosmo who had remained quiet the entire time.

She was slouched a little in an arm chair, massaging her temple with one hand while her other gripped her thigh like she was trying to control some sort of pain she was experiencing. Tails quickly looked to the others before standing up and walking over to her, determined to make sure she was ok, and if not, make her feel better. He put on a small smile and took a seat on the arm of the chair, oblivious to Cosmo.

'You ok there?' Tails asked quietly.

'Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm just fine.' Cosmo lied through a tired smile.

'You don't look fine, what's the matter?' He asked again with a friendly smile.

'Please, Tails. I'm fine.' Cosmo said firmly before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

'What was that about?' Cream asked as she walked over to Tails after noticing Cosmo leave.

'I… I don't know?'

.

As the next day rolls around, Amy wakes up and walks out of her room in her underwear to find the boys are already eating breakfast, eyes glued to the television screen. She knew she heard something when she woke up, but she thought surely they would have knocked before coming in. Sometimes she underestimated just how close of a unit they all were.

'For the love of Mobius, guys?!' Amy screeched as she tried to cover herself.

'Looking good, kiddo.' Silver said bluntly, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

'I told you we'd find them here!' Sonia exclaimed as she burst through the door.

'For Chaos' sake, boys! What is wrong with you?!' Rouge exclaimed before backhanding Knuckles.

'We lost game time during sleep. Early game started.' Knuckles replied in monotone.

'Jesus.' Blaze sighed.

'I guess you'll know to put on a dressing gown next time, eh, Amy?' Tikal giggled.

'Very funny, Tikal!' Amy bellowed from her room where she was now getting dressed.

As Amy got dressed, the girls made themselves and the fuchsia hedgehog breakfast before making their way to the living room to talk in the background of the TV and only paying attention to what was happening every now and then. Amy walked down her stairs, now fully clothed, and took a seat next to Cream on her couch and began eating before noticing someone was missing.

'Guys, where's Cosmo?' She asked.

'She text me this morning telling me she was unwell. I offered to go over and help her out but she said she'd rather be alone.' Cream said sadly.

'She's been getting sick more than usual lately?' Sonia cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

'She didn't look so great last night, now that I think about it.' Rouge stated.

'What are you guys talking about?' Tails asked.

'Focus on the game, Tails!' Manic exclaimed.

'Hang on, Manic. What did you say about Cosmo?'

'She's unwell again today, said she wants to be alone.' Blaze recapped.

'Weren't you talking to her last night?' Tikal questioned.

'Yeah, but she said she was fine. I knew she wasn't but I didn't want to push it.' Tails shrugged.

'Maybe I should go and check on her?' Cream thought aloud.

'She's a big girl, sweetie, I'm sure she's fine.' Rouge smiled reassuringly.

Cream, along with Tails and the other girls knew Rouge was right and shrugged it off before going back to having breakfast, chatting and watching the games. It wouldn't be long before the girls would retreat outside, but who knew how long it would take before they had to drag the boys out by their quills. Alas, as it turns out, it took another three days.

At this point, Amy wasn't sure if they were addicted to sports or her TV? All she knew is as much as she loved them, she needed her privacy back. Her walking out of her room in her underwear, despite them not even looking away from the TV, was one thing, but for her to walk out of the shower and bathroom completely naked and not know they were there was another…

Still, in those three days, no one had seen Cosmo again either. She remained in contact with them, claiming she was still unwell and just wished to be at home, but everyone knew there had to be something more behind it. It was so unlike her to push everyone away like this, of course she didn't like others fussing over her, but this was more than that. Cream had thought about going over a few times, but Vanilla bet against it for a little longer.

Tails, on the other hand, was getting more and more anxious knowing something was wrong… he just didn't know what. He was so much like Sonic in that way. He couldn't even sit himself down and concentrate in the workshop for more than thirty seconds without losing concentration and having to get back up. He was going insane, so he decided he had to go and find out what was happening, whether the Seedrian teen liked it or not…

* * *

Tails made his way over to Cosmo's small home nervously the next morning, not quite sure what to expect, or what to say. When he got there, he took in a deep breath and knocked a few times only to get no reply. He cocked a brow, wondering why she wouldn't answer him. He knocked again, a little louder and longer this time and still nothing. He quickly gave up on that before cautiously letting himself in.

'Hello? Cosmo? It's just me, uh, Tails. I just want to know you're alright. Are you here?' He announced as he slowly walked down her hallway.

He finally got to her living room to find no one there, it looked like it hadn't even been used. Although Cosmo was just as clean and tidy as Amy or Cream. He didn't want to snoop, but he was growing increasingly nervous as to where she might be, so he walked around through her kitchen and bedroom to still find no sign of her.

'Cosmo, where are you?' Tails thought aloud.

As if on cue, he heard a faint rumbling noise coming from her backyard, causing his ears to perk up. He ran for the back door, bursting through and dashing out to see if it was her. He didn't see her, but he did see many thick, tall bush like hedges with light beaming through them, dimming and brightening simultaneously. He pulled a confused expression before running towards the light, stopping at the hedges so he could cautiously make his way through.

'C-Cosmo?' Tails stammered when he saw her.

'Tails! W-What are you doing here?' Cosmo exclaimed as she turned around to see him.

The two-tailed kitsune couldn't help but be a little thrown off when he stepped through the hedges to find Cosmo surrounded what appeared to be a jungle of the flower crowns Cream made when she was younger. Plus, Cosmo looked a little different, her hair was suddenly longer, she was now probably the same height as Tails and her face looked so much more… mature?

Cosmo stood nervously, waiting for Tails to respond but he merely looked around at the forest around her wondering how he could have possibly missed it before. He knew now that she wasn't sick at least, which was a good thing, although maybe there was more to worry about now. It's not like flowers just grow overnight, right?

'W-What? How? Where have you- You look…' Tails stammered before trailing off.

'I don't know what to say.' Cosmo sighed.

'You and me both.'

'I never wanted any of you to know, but I guess I couldn't hide it forever. In fact, I'm surprised I hid it this long. I guess it's a shock seeing me suddenly look so different, and all off this around.' Cosmo said as she gestured to herself and the flora around her.

'Cosmo, what are you talking about?' Tails questioned with wide eyes.

'Well, if I tell you, you have to keep it secret. It's just the way it's supposed to be, ok? Promise?' Cosmo asked firmly, the nerves seeping through.

'Promise.' Tails crossed his heart.

Cosmo sighed before bowing her head a little and closing her eyes, Tails watching on intently. Suddenly, her eyes shot open before her arm began to raise, bring a tree straight out of the ground to the side of her and Tails before it began to sprout cherry blossoms. She smiled at her work, panting a little as if it exhausted her, before turning to look at the astonished look on her companion's face.

'Oh my…' Tails trailed off.

'There were many reasons the Metarex were after me. One of them being, I was one of the most powerful of my kind, and they wanted us all gone.' Cosmo sighed sadly.

'You've always been able to do that?'

'Yes.'

'So… You haven't been sick lately, then?' Tails arched a brow.

'Well, yes and no. You see, I try to hide my powers and when I do, I get sick. The longer I contain them, the worse it gets. The whole power thing is a blessing and a curse, I suppose.' Cosmo shrugged with a small smile.

'Well, why would you contain them? Why would you hide them from us?' Tails asked.

'The powers can be used for good and bad, whatever the case may be but… the more I use them, the faster I age. Mind you, by tonight when I feel I've used my powers enough, this form of a woman you see now will have gone back to a teenage girl but that won't last forever. Sooner or later, the aging will become obvious.'

'T-This is killing you? And you have to use them?' Tails asked, trying not to choke up.

'I'm afraid so. I really am fifteen, if you're wondering, and while I still look my age… there will come a point where I might be in my mid-twenties and look nearly fifty.'

'Jesus Christ.' Tails sighed as he bowed his head.

'Tails, I-I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I had to tell you.' Cosmo said as she rushed up to him.

'No. I needed to know, and I think the others need to know but I made a promise so it's up to you.'

Cosmo bowed her head and began fiddling with her dress when Tails wouldn't look up at her, not that she didn't understand. It was an awful lot to absorb in a few minutes time, after all. She tried to think about how to lighten his mood, not that there could possibly be many ways to do that. Until she got to thinking, maybe she could show him more about her powers.

'See the flowers on the tree?' Cosmo asked as she looked up at the tree she created.

'Yeah?' Tails answered, following her gaze.

'They're a redish-pink. Another thing about my powers is I can't really control what I create, it depends on my mood and who or what I'm around or thinking about at the time.' Cosmo smiled.

'Is that so?' Tails cocked a brow with a hint of a smile.

Cosmo giggled a little before bringing her hands up and closing her eyes, her smile remaining on her face before she began slowly expanding her palms to reveal a stunning red rose. It was nothing that would compare to anything the earth itself could create, Cosmo's flowers were so much more divine. She bit her lip nervously before handing it out to Tails.

'Maybe we can do a better job at admitting our feelings than Sonic and Amy?' Cosmo smiled.

'That sounds like a plan to me.' Tails said after a genuine laugh.

Cosmo laughed with him before allowing him to pull her in for a short and sweet kiss. He placed his hands gently upon her hips as she laced her arms around his shoulders, loving that what felt like the weight of the world had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. They both began to smile as they went in for another, a little more passionate kiss before breaking away and smiling, simply staring at each other and smiling.

'Next time, let me get you the flowers.' Tails insisted.


	17. Memory

**Hello again!**

**Here is another one-shot from a different ship of mine, Silver and Blaze! I hope you all enjoy it, be sure to leave a review!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It was normal for every little girl to read all the fairy-tale books and dream of marrying a handsome prince and becoming a princess, before riding off into the dramatic sunset one day. However, this was far from normal for the Princess of and alternate dimension, Blaze. Born into royalty with the powers of fire, only unable to control it.

She was once a normal little girl, happy and cheerful until she realised her powers and her inability to control them, leading to merciless bullying and tormenting by her peers in her world. When she grew a little older, appointed their princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, she took all advantage and secluded herself to protecting the emeralds, leaving everyone else behind, refusing to associate with them unless necessary. That was, until she met someone, Silver the Hedgehog, that would show her that there really was good in the world: friendship, trust, loyalty and maybe a little further down the line… something more.

It was just an average day in Blaze and Silver's world, the sun was shining, the skies were clear and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the air. Despite the fact she hated being referred to as a princess, Blaze still acknowledged the fact she was royalty, so every now and then she made a trip to her city to look around and see what was new, secretly hoping no one would really notice her. Alas, that was never the case.

She had taken not two steps onto the main street and already people were bowing and greeting her as princess. She had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes or pull them up, but she was disciplined and proper nonetheless so she let it be. She continued walking around before finding a tranquil little park and deciding to take a break and a little time to herself, not that it lasted long.

'Well if it isn't the _freakiest_ princess we've ever had!' A voice came from behind her.

Blaze whirled around to see five familiar faces, only now they were a little older. Three girls and two boys that she could only recall horrible memories of. The girls were stunning felines, just like her, a pink, a yellow and a blue, while the boys were two strapping hedgehogs, a green and a red. Blaze let out a sigh before getting to her feet and straightening her cape.

'It's been quite some time, Lana, has it not?' Blaze asked the voice, the blue cat, with a small smile.

'We heard you'd run off to some other world? Get sick of having no friends here?' The yellow feline, Cynthia, asked.

'It's not like she could make any friends anywhere else?' The green hedgehog, AJ, snorted.

'Learnt to control those freaky flames of yours yet? Or do they still come out as little puffs of smoke whenever something goes wrong?' The pink cat, Lauren, snickered.

'Maybe one day _she _will be the one that goes up in a puff of smoke!' The red hedgehog, Ben chuckled, causing the other to laugh.

As they continued to pick at the teen princess, she merely stood there and took it with a hint of a smile on her face, trying to show she wasn't affected, that wasn't entirely true, however. It didn't take much for her to remember all of those horrible things she had repressed over the years, the reason why she secluded herself, the reason why she had spent so much time working out how to use her powers.

She had to admit, though, despite their merciless teasing and bullying, they were the only ones that didn't treat her like a princess and that was the way she liked it. However, she did like to be at least treated like a person. They continued laughing at her, picking at her, before she'd had enough, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to leave before she snapped, and that wasn't exactly something she had mastered.

'I think you should leave.' Blaze stated simply.

'Oh, come on now, Blaze? It's been so long since we've seen you?' Cynthia said almost genuinely.

'Yeah! All of these comments are long overdue.' AJ snickered.

'I'm warning you.' Blaze said a little more firmly as she tried to steady her breathing.

'Oh, what are you going to do? Throw a spark at us?' Lana mocked.

That set her over the edge, within seconds, Blaze lit up a ring of fire around the group of teens causing them to screech and scream. The lavender feline knew she'd feel guilty later, but she'd waited so long to scare them and make them feel what she felt. She slowly walked towards the flaming circle before parting it so she could walk through.

As the bullying teens huddled up together, trying to back away from the princess, Blaze began juggling three small flames in one palm, as if threatening to throw them. The female felines were literally shaking as the hid behind the two now less brave hedgehogs. Blaze held up the flames above them before truly examining their fearful expressions, which is when the guilt hit her. They weren't worth it.

'Leave. Now.' Blaze said firmly as she extinguished her flames.

'W-What?' Lauren stammered.

'Get out of here!'

Without a second thought, the female felines dashed away, leaving the male hedgehogs to stumble and fall over their own feet chasing after them, leaving Blaze to watch after them as they sped away in fear. She couldn't deny how good it felt to show them what for, despite the fact she bailed out knowing it was the right thing to do. She couldn't believe that after all this time, they still insisted on seeing her as a freak. She couldn't stay here any longer… for now… she had to leave.

* * *

'Silver? Get up.' Blaze said firmly as she burst through his small shack.

'Hmm? What? I-I'm up.' Silver stammered as he slowly woke up from his midday nap.

'We're leaving.' She stated firmly as she quickly got herself a glass of water and then returned to him.

'What? Where to?' Silver tilted his head.

'Where do you think, doofus? Back to Mobius, now let's go.'

'I thought you wanted to-'

'I said, let's go!' Blaze snapped, cutting him off.

'CHAOS CONTROL!' Silver exclaimed as he summoned the emerald's powers, not daring to question her further.

When they stepped out the other of the chaos portal, they arrived in front of Tails' garage to find the gang together, preparing the X-Tornado and gearing up for battle. On instinct, Silver got excited and began asking questions almost as immediately as he greeted everyone. Blaze merely followed behind, greeting the others as they greeted her and tried to put on a mask that blocked out that morning.

'So, what are we doing today? Taking down a robot? Sending Anti-Mobians back to Moebius? I'm so pumped!' Silver exclaimed excitedly.

'Chill out, Silver. It's not like it'll be a challenge.' Sonia giggled.

'Eggman is sending some new contraption our way, so we're getting ready to destroy it. You know, same thing different day.' Tails chuckled.

'I see.' Blaze thought aloud.  
**  
**'Sonic and Shadow went and scoped it out, it's nothing we can't handle.' Amy smiled as she gestured to the two hedgehogs.

'We should get going, we want to keep it as far away from here as possible.' Knuckles stated firmly.

'Has Eggman headed this way yet?' Cosmo questioned.

'At least twenty minutes ago, so we need to head out.' Manic answered with a smile.

'Let's do it!' Tikal and Cream exclaimed.

.

With that, the gang set out of Knothole, headed towards Eggman and his next piece of junk. During the short trip they had to take in order to find the doctor, everyone was in their respective spots as usual: Tails in the driver's seat along with Amy, Cosmo, Cream and Tikal seated behind him, Rouge flying along-side him with her broad, strong wings, the infamous hedgehog trio footing it and Blaze, Knuckles, Sonia and Manic on the wings of the Tornado.

Blaze thanked the speed of the Tornado that caused the wind to blow loudly and course through her hair and face, as if it blew away all that had happened that morning. If she could, she planned to completely forget about it without ever bringing it up again, but even she knew that probably wouldn't happen. For now, however, she wouldn't let it play on her mind. She merely let the sound of the wind and the Tornado's engines ring in her ears while she closed her eyes and-

'OH HOHOHOHOHO!' A familiar voice cackled.

'Damn it.' Blaze mumbled as her eyes shot open to see the Doctor and his new beast.

'Good God, what is _that_?!' Manic exclaimed as he looked at Eggman's invention.

'It sure is the ugliest thing I ever saw.' Knuckles snickered.

'This, you insulant pests, is by far superior to anything you ever have and ever will see!' Eggman exclaimed proudly.

'Geez.' Cream winced.

'Ever heard the expression: looks can be deceiving?' Eggman questioned as he gestured to the gross and poorly structured robot. 'You may want to take it into consideration... Quaziebot, attack!'

'Oh, I get it! Like the hunchback from that Disney movie!' Silver chuckled to himself.

'It only gets funnier when you explain it Silver.' Rouge rolled her eyes through a sigh before everyone jumped into action.

Tails opened the roof off of the Tornado, allowing Amy and Tikal to jump down to the grassy floor along with the team members who were on the wings while Cosmo and Cream crawled their way onto the wings to resume Knuckles' and Sonia' original spots. Cosmo had recently become a master of her own powers and Cream was becoming quite a competitor for Tails and his smarts. They had always been valuable members of the team, but now even more so.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver began stirring at the giant metallic machine's feet, throwing it off guard and confusing it while Tails and Rouge took care of it from the air. Cosmo steadied herself on the plane's wing and used her powers to dig up roots and tie up the robot's feet while Cream instructed everyone through their communicators from the air.

Everyone else continued to try and take down the beastly contraption, Knuckles climbing up it's cold, hard legs with to Tikal as Amy went at it with her hammer. Sonia and Manic skilfully made their way up nearby trees in order to jump on the machine in the attempt to rip out it's middle wires. Blaze stood a slight distance away, building up her powers in order to aim them skilfully at the beast.

'Blaze, we've got a hold now shoot!' Silver exclaimed at him and Tikal using their powers to keep the beast still.

'Stand back!' Blaze exclaimed as fire began brewing in her palms, not noticing Knuckles having just been thrown off the beast by one of it's claws.

'Blaze, look out!' Sonic exclaimed.

In a split second of fear and confusion, wondering what Sonic meant, Blaze's flames grew in accordance with her mood before Knuckles flew into her sending them both for the ground and the large fireballs headed not quite for the metallic machine. Her aim flew off centre thanks to the blow and almost hit Eggman in his small hovercraft. The doctor gasped and narrowly avoided the flames before glaring at the lavender feline who was getting to her feet.

'You fool! You almost set me alight!' Eggman screeched.

'Wouldn't have been a great loss.' Shadow snickered.

'You really are a _freak, Princess_!' Eggman spat, 'Don't get too big of a head, they were merely _sparks_, anyway!'

Blaze froze in place, her fists clenching at her sides as she tried to steady her breathing, but to no avail. She wasn't one to get out of control with rage, but the reminder of her childhood bullies from all those years ago and then seeing them again just that morning… she was going to blow. Amy was about to walk over and see what was wrong, until flames started emitting from her fur.

'Before you know it, Princess Blaze… you'll go up in a _puff of smoke_.' Eggman snickered.

The lavender feline's eyes began to twitch, the flames beginning to grow, now making her mood more obvious to the rest of her teammates. Silver knew this girl like the back of his hand, but he had never seen her this way. She didn't even know it, but the flames continued to grow until they created and entire sphere around her body that lifted her off the ground, making her eye level with the robot and Doctor Eggman.

The lavender feline's eyes began to twitch, the flames beginning to grow, now making her mood more obvious to the rest of her teammates. Silver knew this girl like the back of his hand, but he had never seen her this way. She didn't even know it, but the flames continued to grow until they created and entire sphere around her body that lifted her off the ground, making her eye level with the robot and Doctor Eggman.

'You sure about that?' Blaze arched a brow with a cocky smile.

Before Eggman finished stammering in fear, Blaze raised her hands and brewed up two intricate flames before letting out a blood curdling scream and shot them and Eggman's hover craft, sending him flying into the sky within the flash of and eye. She took in a deep breath before shooting the others a look, telling them to get out of the way, before she repeated the process on the mechanical beast, turning it into cold, hard debris.

As the sparkling bits and pieces floated down to the ground, Tails, Cosmo and Cream watched on from the Tornado in shock, the others watching from the ground avoiding the sparks falling and gathering together to be sure everyone was safe while Rouge flew over to Blaze, keeping her distance from the fiery sphere and stopping to meet her gaze.

'Blaze? Are you ok?' Rouge asked quietly.

'I don't know what just happened.' Blaze said bluntly.

'It's all over now.' Rouge smiled as she tried to get closer.

'It's hot.' Blaze said, her flames beginning to grow again.

'Well, yeah, I imagine it is in there?'

'No, it's… it's-' Blaze cut herself off with another blood curdling scream.

Suddenly the flame blew out of control, the sphere expanding, blowing Rouge into a tree before she fell to the ground to be scooped up by Knuckles. The entire sphere filled up with fire, making it harder and harder for anyone to see what was happening, they could only here her screams. A minute passed before the sphere completely extinguished, leaving a limp Blaze hanging in mid-air before she fell from the sky.

'Silver, catch her!' Amy exclaimed.

'Got it!' Silver exclaimed as he caught her with his powers before letting her drift into his arms.

'Is she awake?' Tikal questioned as everyone crowed around.

'No! She has markings on her! W-What's going on?!' Silver exclaimed in a worry.

'Rouge isn't waking up!' Knuckles exclaimed from where she fell.

'Everyone calm down!' Tails exclaimed through their communicators.

'We need to get back home, let's get going!' Cosmo added.

* * *

_You're a freak!_

_Go up in flames, Princess…_

_…A puff of smoke…_

_…Sparks!_

_Their awful words, their intimidating faces, they surrounded her and tormented her until she curled up into a ball with her hands over her head, screaming for it all to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged for them to leave her alone, praying the darkness would finally become silent. Suddenly a ray of light shot down on her, causing the voices to fade out and the lavender feline to open her eyes and slowly get to her feet._

_'Shhh, it's all ok now.' A familiar face smiled at her._

_'S-Silver?'_

_'I'll never let anyone hurt you again.'_

_'Silver, h-help me… Silver? Silver!'_

'Silver!' Blaze exclaimed as she woke up.

'Hey there, you're up?' The grey hedgehog smiled.

Blaze looked at him a little strangely, recalling her dream. She looked around, realising she was back in Tails' workshop lying on the bed he had set up down here. She was hooked up to a few monitors that began beeping louder now that she was awake. She tried to sit up but groaned painfully and let Silver push her back down.

'Where is everyone?' Blaze asked.

'Upstairs having dinner. You've been out to it all afternoon, remember anything?' Silver asked from her bedside.

'I remember Eggman, then the fire and Rouge and- Oh my, Chaos, Rouge! Is she ok?!'

'She's fine! She woke up a little while ago with just a little bruising from the tree.'

'I feel horrible, I have to apologise to her. How long have you been sitting here?' Blaze cocked a brow, slowly being able to sit up.

'Since we got back, I just… wanted to make sure you were ok. I've never seen you like that before, what happened?' Silver asked as he moved closer to her.

'Before we left, I ran into them…'

'Them?'

'Them, Silver! Lana, AJ, all of them! I thought they would have grown up but now but, I was wrong. I couldn't help myself, they set me off and I snapped but I let them go before it got ugly which is when I came and found you and then-'

'Blaze, calm down, you're freaking me out.' Silver cut her off, not used to seeing her worked up.

'Then we came here,' Blaze began again after letting out a sigh, 'and when Eggman started saying the same things I heard so long ago and earlier that morning… I lost it.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.' Silver sighed.

'I can take care of myself, Silver.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'I know, but I don't want you to feel you have to.'

'I know, but- ow!'

Blaze cut herself when she went to rub her arms, only to flinch at the touch. She pulled down the sheets to find her cape was gone and she was only wearing a long shirt, probably one of Sonic's or Tails' lab coats. She instantly felt a little flustered she wasn't wearing much in front of Silver, but right now she was more worried about the black markings all over her arms and legs.

'We checked it over. It looks like the markings are singed into your fur, I guess it happened while you were… up there.' Silver said sadly as he watched her trace the markings.

'They look like the markings in the cave… of the Sol Emeralds… Silver, this is just so strange. I can't control my powers again! Maybe they're right… maybe I am a freak.' Blaze sighed.

'Hey! Don't you dare start with that!' Silver snapped as he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

'I hate being a princess, Silver. I'm proper, I'm level-headed, I'm this, I'm that, I'm naturally the qualities of a princess because it's all I know and I hate it! But I never asked to be treated like the ashes I leave behind. I don't want these powers. I'd give anything to get rid of them. I know they've come in handy from time to time but they've ruined my life! I'm nothing and I-'

Silver cut her off by pulling her to him for a passionate kiss, unable to hear her talk the way she was about herself any longer, it made him angry. Blaze's eyes widened with shock, unable to believe what was happening, the blush rising on her cheeks before she finally gave in and slid her hands up his chest while he gripped her hips. They finally broke away for air, leaning their foreheads together in silence.

'You're _everything _to me. You're so much to so many people and those who can't see it don't matter.' Silver said firmly.

'You know, I'd probably still be buried in that cave if we hadn't met.' Blaze smirked.

'I've always been in love with you, Blaze,' Silver began after a minute silence, 'I was just too scared I'd get hurt if I told you. You know, actually get pounded into the dirt.'

'I'll give you that.' Blaze chuckled.

'You know, those markings are pretty cool.' Silver smiled as he began to trace the black patterns.

'Yeah I guess… they are.' Blaze whispered, beginning to purr as Silver continued to trace them up her neck.

Silver couldn't help but chuckle at the lavender feline's vulnerability, it was such a rare occurrence to ever see it surface, and she hated him for bringing it out in her. He stopped stroking her neck before grabbing her head and pulling her in for another kiss, passionate but gentle, loving but a little rough. They both couldn't help but smile as they continued to lip-lock, Silver began to trace the new imprinted markings on her legs and hips while Blaze laced her finger through his silky fur.

_'Silver? You still down there? Is Blaze up? Come and eat!' Cream called out._

'She's just woken up. We're coming!' Silver called back after reluctantly breaking away from his princess.

'Come on, we should get going up there.' Blaze smiled as she began to get herself up and out of bed.

'Yeah in a minute!' Silver smiled cheekily, stopping her so she could start kissing her muzzle again.

'Silver!' Blaze giggled genuinely… for the first time, in a long time.


	18. Sacrifice

**'Sup y'all?**

**Back to Sonamy! Surprised? Yeah, me neither. I hope you all enjoy this! It's a little longer than all the other ones, probably could have made it into it's own story but alas, it's a one-shot. **

**Peace! xx**

* * *

It was no secret that Sonic and his friends all had their own skills, some had speed, some had strength, and some had everything in between. However, what many Mobians forgot was that the amount of teamwork amongst them was what made them come out on top each and every time. It had taken time, but even King of Moebius, the charming and seductive Scourge the Hedgehog had finally figured this out.

He now had Anarchy Beryl back in his lime green clutches and planned to return to Mobius with his Queen to take over and rule, but he needed a more foolproof plan this time. He wondered what it would take for someone to join forces with him. That is, aside from actually forcing them, because at the end of the day he knew that could turn on him. Who wanted to take down Sonic the Hedgehog almost as much as he did? Did such a being exist? He was to find out.

'Do you think he will really agree to this, Scourge?' Fiona cocked a brow at him as they crept through the forest.

'I'm certainly willing to barter for it. He wants this just as much as I do!' Scourge snickered, guiding Fiona through the dark paths.

'If that stupid Doctor doesn't say yes, I'll smash him!' Rosy announced as she swung her hammer in the moonlight.

'Shut up, you nutcase! If we get caught, who know what'll happen!' Prower snapped.

'Here we are, let's just get this over with!' O'Nux said as they reached the entrance to a familiar, evil lair.

Scourge rolled his eyes at the crimson echidna, ready to dispose of him, before they made their way into the one and only Doctor Eggman's base. The grossly obese Mobian had been expecting them, nonetheless he had prepared himself for the worst. He sat as tall as he could in his lab chair, watching the five Anti-Mobians walk towards them with firm expressions, while his was almost smug.

'Well, if it isn't the one and only, Scourge the Hedgehog.' Eggman snickered.

'I see the only thing that's gotten bigger in this world is your waistline, Eggman.' Scourge replied.

'Let's cut the chit chat, shall we?' Fiona cocked a brow.

'Yes. Let's.' Eggman huffed.

'I think we can all agree that everyone in this room has just about had enough of that Godforsaken blue hedgehog?' Prower folded his arms across his chest.

'So, we're here to say… lend a hand in taking him and his freaky friends down a peg.' O'Nux smirked a little.

'By smashing them into the dirt!' Rosy exclaimed.

'So, you want my help to take on Sonic?' Eggman cocked a brow with a hint of a smile.

'I wouldn't put it that way but if it helps you sleep better at night, then sure.' Scourge shrugged.

'Hmm, well even a genius such as myself has to admit that it's proving more and more difficult to rid the planet of the infestation that is Sonic and those pests. I'm sure you and I can come to some sort of agreement?'

'Eh, I'm sure we can work it out.'

'So, where shall we start?' Fiona smiled devilishly.

* * *

Night turned into day, the sun rising over the hilltops on a summery morning with z light breeze drifting through the air. To no surprise, Sonic was basking in the sunlight in the mid-morning, napping peacefully while Tails tinkered away in his workshop. While the two-tailed kitsune was occupied on the Tornado in the garage and the blue hero snoring loudly on the grass, neither would notice the trio of girls headed towards him. They crept up slowly and quietly, a few more friends following behind trying to hold in their laughter, whispering a childish plan with jugs of cold water in each set of hands before...

'AHHHHH?! IT'S COLD?! IT'S WET?! IT'S EVERYWHERE!' Sonic screeched as he leapt three feet off the ground.

'What a loser.' Shadow smirked.

'You know they'll probably pay for that?' Blaze said.

'Sonia, yes. Cosmo and Cream? Doubt it.' Knuckles chuckled.

'What the hell's going on out here?' Tails questioned as he ran out of the garage.

'Mr. Sonic was just taking a bath.' Cream giggled behind her gloved hand.

'One day you'll get older, you know, Cream.' Manic smirked.

'There'll come a time when Big Blue might not take it so easy on you.' Rouge added.

'How come we never got that- woah!'

Silver was cut off by a loud rumbling, the earth beneath their feet beginning to shake. Everyone huddled together as they looked around trying to find the source of the strange rumbling. Amy whipped out her hammer, Rouge spread her wings and Knuckles cracked his namesake as everyone prepared for possible battle. As the rumbling intensified, Cosmo fell, only for Tails to catch her and for them look up to find three of the biggest and most hideous creatures they'd ever seen.

'W-What in the…' Tikal trailed off.

'OH HOHOHOHOHO! I see you have met my latest creations!' Eggman bellowed from his tiny hovercraft.

'Is it just me or do they look ridiculously life like?' Amy thought aloud.

'That's because they are, Miss Rose. Thanks to a newly formed alliance, I've been able to create some of the greatest beings yet!'

'An alliance?!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'Who in all of Mobius would be stupid enough to form an alliance with the likes of you, Egghead?!' Sonia spat.

'Did you ever consider maybe it's no one from this measly planet?' A deep voice came from behind.

The gang world around to see a group of familiar faces sauntering towards them. Sonic turned his attention to where the voice came from, none other than his anti, Scourge. He was fashioning his signature, cocky and sadistic smirk as he stopped a few feet away from the blue blur and the others. Fiona shot a glare at Tails before looking around at the others, her hand laced with her King's.

'For the record, calling us stupid is offensive, Sonia. You wouldn't want to offend us, now would you?' Fiona cocked are cheeky brow.

'There are many things I'd like to do.' Sonia mumbled.

'Shut up, Sonia.' Manic nudged her.

'You must admit, they are rather impressive.' Prower smirked as he admired the creations.

'I don't doubt you had something to do with their making?' Tails questioned his doppelganger.

'Let's just say if I didn't, you'd walk away without a scratch today.'

'Like we will again.' Amy gritted her teeth as her grip on her hammer tightened.

'Not before we smash you!' Rosy spat.

'Bring it on!' Silver exclaimed.

'You're going down.' O'Nux smirked.

'Enough smack talk! ATTACK!' Eggman exclaimed before smashing a control on his dashboard.

With the activating of the controls, the life-like beasts stood up right and ready for action. They were easily the most terrifying things the gang had ever faced, they had to admit. The first creature was in the form of a serpent, its patterned designs displaying fire, shimmering in the light in order to scare off any opponent. Blaze, on the other hand, knew more than your average Mobian about fire, making it easy for her and Manic to take on the slippery beast.

The second, took shape of a scorpion, completely shaded midnight bar its pincers and stinger, shaded in a luminescent red, ready to attack at any moment. It was fast and cunning, but no match for a particular trio of the planets fastest hedgehogs. They played around and teased it for a little while before finally getting to work, trying to confuse it into stabbing it's on side.

The third, was more than likely designed along the lines of a mutant, half bird half spider. The large, hairy beast prepared its own fangs before lifting off into the air to duke it out with Tails who managed to run back to the Tornado, Cream as a distraction and Rouge giving it a swift beating. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang took on the Anti-Mobians in a fist-fight style battle.

Knuckles managed to overpower the Anti's King in strength, pinning him to the ground and get in a few beats here and there, only to receive a few in return. Tikal used her growing powers to get inside Rosy's broken mind, causing her to curl into a ball in fear and insanity, her mallet lying at her side. Cosmo began to confuse Prower with her earthly powers, trying to tie him up by shooting up roots and vines from the ground while Sonia got into an intense battle with an equally as strong O'Nux. Leaving Fiona and Amy to face off…

'You're never going to give it up, are you?' Amy smirked as the two circled each other.

'You're one to talk? You haven't realised that blue pest isn't interested in you? Scourge and I have a much better chance of walking away with the emeralds _today _and taking over this planet within 24 hours than you do with Sonic.' Fiona laughed.

'You'll _never _win…' Amy said after a few seconds of weak silence.

'Watch me.' Fiona smiled devilishly.

With that, the two ran full pelt at each other from across the designated arena. Fiona drew her knife as Amy drew her hammer, prepared to go as far as possible to prove each other wrong, whatever the cost. As the red vixen went in for the stab, she was caught off guard by Amy jumping over her and hitting her so hard in the back, he heard a crack from within the female fox's body before she flew across the ground.

Scourge heard his queen's painful groans and turned around to see her lying on the ground, Amy eyeing her off with a hint of a smile. He immediately pushed Knuckles away and let out a roar before heading for the pink hedgehog herself, which instantly caught Sonic's attention. The blue hero leapt off the scorpion beast before jumping in front of Amy to take on Scourge, only for the two to push against each other at an equal strength.

'Give it up, Sonic.' Scourge stammered with a cocky smile as he pushed harder to keep the blue hedgehog away.

'You won't win at the end of the day, Scourge. Let it go!' Sonic spat back before releasing the hold.

As the two hedgehogs panted, still facing each other in an intense stare, Eggman stopped the machines, watching them die down and the team members fall off before they got to their feet in order to watch the two hedgehogs, as did the others who were in battle with the Anti-Mobians. Amy looked over Sonic's shoulder at the Anti-Mobian King who looked between Sonic and Fiona who was now staggering to her feet and walking towards her man. When the vixen got to her King's side, he laced his fingers with hers before fixating his gaze on Amy.

'I'll be back for you, Miss Rose.' Scourge winked.

'Expect no mercy. Bitch.' Fiona added.

.

After Eggman and the Anti-Mobians retreated, it was dawning on sunset as the gang went back inside Tails and Sonic's home. Cream managed to whip up a feast, Silver giving her a helping hand gladly as everyone else remained in the living room talking about the day's events. Both Tikal and Cosmo were exhausted from using their powers while Amy was a little out of the conversation, thinking about Fiona's words.

_You haven't realised that blue pest isn't interested in you?_

Better chance… you do with Sonic…

'Amy?' Cream asked for the third time.

'Hmm?' Amy lifted her head up.

'Here's some food, you look exhausted.'

'Oh, uh, yeah. I guess so.' Amy shrugged as she accepted the dinner plate.

'I should think so, it was pretty big knocking Fiona one like that.' Manic smirked.

'Well, I probably would've paid the price if it weren't for Sonic.' Amy said as she stared at her plate, catching Sonic's attention.

'You could've taken him, Hun!' Rouge giggled.

'That may be, but when they come back they'll be even stronger.' Shadow sighed.

'That's true, and we know they'll come back now.' Blaze added as she shared a glance with Amy.

Amy returned her gaze and tried to give her a small smile but cut it off almost immediately. She couldn't help but think if she hadn't taken Fiona out, and Sonic and the others had just taken down Scourge and Eggman first, they wouldn't have a fire beneath them to come back. What's worst, they won't come back for the entire group next time… Scourge will be coming back for _her._

Amy left soon after dinner, claiming she was merely exhausted and needed some rest, which seemed to suffice to most of the gang, but it wasn't quite believable to those such as Rouge and Sonic. She felt a little better knowing some of the others were heading home just after her, but she would much rather be headed home alone before taking a hot shower and going straight to bed.

She couldn't shake Fiona's words from her mind, which annoyed her because she hated how much that vixen could get to her. Maybe that was what drove her to knock the life out of the fox only seconds later, which wasn't exactly a bad thing at the time, but she fear she will pay the price. It was around 9:30pm when Amy walked through her front door and switched on the TV to a music station, letting it play throughout her house.

She made her way to the bathroom where she undressed and threw her clothes in a laundry basket before slipping off her headband, leaving nothing but her bare fur to be exposed. She turned on the shower, letting the warm water flow through her fingers before getting in and scrubbing herself all over with her favourite scented gels and soaps, washing the day away.

She got out and made her way up to her room where she changed into a big, loose T-Shirt and underwear as she let out a relieved sigh that it was almost time for bed. As she was running the towel through her head, drying her quills, she heard a bang come from downstairs in her living room. She could have sworn she was hearing things but went out to check anyway. She opened her bedroom door to discover the lights and TV had been turned off.

'What the…' She trailed off as she began walking down the stairs.

'Remember.' A booming voice came from behind the fuchsia hedgehog, causing her to whirl around.

'Expect. No. MERCY!'

* * *

Both Sonic and Tails were up early the next morning, going about their regular routines. Tails was eating breakfast slowly as he tinkered away on the X-Tornado and had one eye on a book that was sitting next to him on the garage floor while Sonic had just returned from a morning run. He dashed up to the kitchen to get himself a drink before coming back down to the garage to have a look around at what Tails was up to.

'Sonic, can you pass me the screwdriver please?' Tails asked with an outstretched hand.

'Did you think Amy seemed a little off when she left last night?' Sonic questioned as he passed the tool to his brotherly figure.

'Rouge asked the same thing before she left. I'm sure Amy was just tired and needed a good night's rest.' Tails shrugged before sliding under the ship.

'I don't know, it seemed like more than that to me.' Sonic said skeptically.

'If you're so worried then go by and check on her?' Tails mumbled from under the ship.

'What makes you think I'm _worried _about her?'

'Pfft, yeah, because you're totally not?'

Sonic opened his mouth to protest but ended up merely gaping like a fish. Tails, knowing the blue hero all too well, knew he had won the battle and began snickering from underneath the Tornado, earning a childish foot stamp from Sonic before he let out a dramatic huff and sped out of the garage, headed for Amy's. Within seconds, he was at her front door knocking politely and waiting for an answer.

'Ames? You there?' Sonic called out before knocking again.

'Amy? Answer the door!'

'AMY!'

Lucky for Sonic, he knew where her spare key was, not that she hid it in a very secret spot. He lifted the rock from the pot plant beside the front door and took out the key before unlocking and swinging open the front door. Everything appeared reasonably normal; clean, tidy, Amy. He searched the entire house and there wasn't a trace of the fuchsia hedgehog anywhere. Which was when he found her boots and own set of keys.

'Amy?' He thought aloud before being cut off by a ringing of his wrist communicator.

'Sonic?! Is Amy there?!' Tails exclaimed through his end.

'No? Where is she?!' Sonic questioned.

'They've got her! Fiona's got her!'

By the time Sonic had sped back to the garage, almost all of the gang had gotten Tails' message and started arriving, ready to set out and find Eggman and the Anti-Mobians and take back their friend. When the team had finally arrived, they all began asking question after question before tails finally got them quiet enough to bring up a message he had received. Sonic's heart sank into his stomach when the first think he saw was Amy tied up to a chair in nothing but a loose T-Shirt.

'I did tell you I'd be back for her.' Scourge snickered as he and Fiona walked into the camera's view.

'Leave them out of it!' Amy spat.

'Shut up!' Fiona exclaimed as she slapped Amy across the face.

'I've finally got you, Hedgehog.' A voice echoed before Eggman walked into view.

'Shit…' Knuckles mumbled.

'I'm going to make this short, sweet and _very _simple for you, Sonic.' Eggman began before he walked to Amy's side, Scourge remaining on her other side. 'You have 24 hours to come to my base, where I will put you in a special machine of mine. It will extract your ability to harness chaos energy… and _your speed._'

'WHAT?!' Manic and Sonia exclaimed in sync.

'I know very well both Shadow and Silver aren't as fast or quite as you are, nor are they quite at your level of chaos control. Besides, I know as well as you do what will happen when you can't run anymore. _Insanity. _Nevertheless, it's your choice.'

'If you don't get here within the set time, well… Little Miss Amy here will be dinner _and _a show.' Prower snickered.

A tear slid down Amy's cheek as she looked over at the three monstrous beasts they had been battling the day before. They were hungry, starving, and they planned to feed on _her. _She tried to keep a calm and confident face as Rosy and O'Nux began circling her, Fiona facing her front on with a devilish smile while Scourge, Prower and Eggman had moved to the side, staring dead into the lenses of the camera.

'So, what will it be? You or her?' Scourge smirked before the message cut off.

Everyone stood frozen in place, an eerie silence falling over them before exchanging curious looks with one another, then turning to Sonic. He was now staring at his feet before falling back into the chair behind him, trying to control his racing heart, his panting breath. No one dared to move for a few seconds before Cream walked up to him and crouched in front of him.

'Mr. Sonic, they'll kill her if you don't go.' Cream choked out, causing Sonic to look at her.

'They're bluffing.' Shadow said firmly.

'You don't know that!' Rouge snapped.

'Everyone calm down! We just have to-'

'There is no questioning what we have to do. We have to go and save her!' Blaze cut Silver off.

'There could be a way around it, there always is! Surely we can save Amy without Sonic having to give everything up.' Cosmo suggested firmly.

'Cosmo's right. We have to think of a way to get Amy out of there without getting Sonic in.' Tikal added.

'No.' Sonic stood up, breaking the silence and turning all eyes to him.

'Sonic, I love you but I'm going 'big sister' on this one. You need to step back and think about-'

'You should all go home.' Sonic cut Sonia off. 'Go and rest for the afternoon, we'll all head out in the morning and get her back.'

'We can't just leave her there?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'We aren't. We're just going to let them think we aren't coming and then surprise them.'

'Without you giving anything up, bro.' Manic pushed.

'Yes. Now go home, rest up.'

Everyone was undeniably suspicious, but did as they were told, knowing Tails would be around to make sure the stubborn hedgehog didn't do anything rash. They slowly peeled off, leaving the garage and heading back to their homes and regular routines, still worried about Amy and curious as to what was going through Sonic's head.

Night came around and Tails finally passed out at his desk reading a text book, his face almost in a bowl of soup. Sonic had been lying on the roof all evening, watching the sunset, and when he finally came down to get some food, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Tails. He left him be though, letting him sleep through the night like he normally would.

He made his way to the kitchen and whipped up a quick meal before making his way up to his own room and through to the balcony, leaning on the railing and watching the moon rise as he wondered how Amy was. He tried not to worry, especially since he had a plan… He finished his sandwich before walking back through the double doors, some picture frames catching his eye.

He'd never really been one to be in photos, but it had only occurred to him now that when he was, Amy was there with him. One was of all of them, when Tails had made a stand for the camera and put a timer on it but they all missed it, so they were all either looking away or pulling a funny face, but it was a brilliant photo, making him chuckle a little. He looked to where he was standing, a little off centre and next to Amy. They were looking at each other, laughing at something, Sonic's arm loosely wrapped around her waist and her hand gently touching his chest.

Sonic blushed just at the memory before looking at another frame, which was just of him and Amy. He couldn't remember where or when it was taken, but it couldn't remember a time he'd seen either of them look so happy. He was carrying her piggy back style, him laughing hard at something as Amy squeezed him tight and pecked his cheek. The blue blur picked up the frame and inspected it closely before finding a large grin crawl up onto his face.

It was within a few seconds that it hit him like a ton of bricks. Amy. Of course? How could it have taken him this long to figure it out? He would give up anything and everything for her, protect her with his life and do anything just to see her happy. He didn't want to wait any longer, if he had to give everything up, he would. With that, he threw the frame on his bed and dashed out of the house, headed for Eggman's base.

* * *

As if like clockwork, the moon rose into the middle of the sky, signalling midnight. Amy looked out of a barred window in Eggman's basement, still tied up, wearing next to nothing, freezing cold and trying to block out the pain from the evening's beating. She let out a shaky sigh, trying to warm herself up, praying she could get herself out of here, and hoping to Chaos Sonic would have the brains to keep himself safe. That was, until she heard the faint sound of sirens.

'Oh no…' She thought aloud.

She tried to free her hands from behind her back, wriggling and squirming until she tipped the chair and fell to the side. She let out a painful grunt, her shirt beginning to ride up before Fiona burst through the door, unlocking her cell and untying her. She pulled her up harshly by the arm without a word and dragged her out to the centre of the base, where the fuchsia hedgehog would find Prower, O'Nux and Rosy slumped against the walls and Sonic fighting fit.

'Tell him to stop.' Fiona whispered.

'W-What?' Amy questioned.

'I said, tell him to stop.' Fiona repeated, now holding her knife to Amy's throat.

'SONIC!' Amy exclaimed, turning all eyes to her and Fiona.

'Amy?! Don't do it, Fiona!' Sonic begged.

'You know what you have to do.' Fiona smirked as she tightened her grip on Amy who was trying to hold her shirt down.

'Alright, alright! You win! Just don't hurt her!' Sonic exclaimed before letting out a heavy sigh.

'Giving up so easy, Sonic?' Scourge smirked as he sauntered towards the blue hero.

'Let her go.'

'No, Sonic! Don't do it! Please, stop!' Amy exclaimed, trying to wriggle free.

'I swear to Chaos, I'll slit your throat.' Fiona growled.

'Amy, stop!' Sonic exclaimed worriedly before Scourge dashed up to hold him back with a devilish smile.

'No! I won't stop!' Amy began before Fiona threw her to the ground and held the knife above her eyes, pinning her down with one foot. 'I won't stop until you let him go, or kill me!'

'That can be arranged.' Fiona smirked.

'Wait!' Eggman bellowed causing all eyes to fall on him.

Both Fiona and Scourge gave the obese Doctor a suspicious and curious look before exchanging the same look with each other. The walls echoed with Eggman's voice, waking up the other three Anti-Mobians and allowing them to stagger to their feet and watch the scene unfold. A sadistic grin slowly crawled onto Eggman's face before he signalled for Fiona and Scourge to drag Amy and Sonic towards each other, facing one another.

'What shall it be? Take away Sonic's powers, strengths and abilities, and let him die from insanity.' Eggman began, 'Or? Take away _her _and let him die guilty. Decisions, decisions…'

'Well played, doc.' Scourge chuckled.

'Even I'll have to admit, it's a difficult but tempting decision.' Fiona added with the same disturbing smile.

'Sonic,' Amy whispered, causing Sonic to look into her watery eyes. 'Get out of here, you know as well as I do you can't live without your speed. You'll go insane. It'll all be ok, just leave and-'

'I'd give up my speed, chaos energy and _so much more _if it meant saving you and keeping you in my life.' Sonic cut her off bluntly.

'Oh, the plot thickens.' Fiona smirked before drawing her knife, making both Sonic and Amy gasp.

'So, how do we decide?' Prower questioned as he steadily walked over to them.

'How about we just smash both of them?' Rosy questioned as she drew her hammer.

'For once, I actually won't disagree with her.' O'Nux huffed.

'No, we set out to make Sonic suffer,' Scourge began, 'having Miss Rose watch him suffer the rest of his life, driving her just as crazy, is an _added bonus_!'

'NO!' Amy cried, trying to break free from the vixen.

'I like your way of thinking, Hedgehog. Bring him here.' Eggman announced proudly.

Scourge chuckled darkly as he dragged Sonic towards a glass caged contraption of Eggman's, not that he struggled. For once, he actually thought through what the consequences would be if he struggled and fought to get away. The knife at Amy's throat would be used within seconds… She was screaming, crying, begging for him to be let go and for them to take her instead, but she was eventually ignored.

Scourge through his doppelganger inside the glass cage forcefully before closing the door, sealing it shut. He let out another dark chuckle before giving Sonic a sadistic wave, as if to say goodbye… to his mentality and everything he held sacred, at least, that's what the naïve Anti-Mobian King thought. The cobalt hero couldn't hear anything anymore, all he could see was Amy crying and struggling in Fiona's grasp, still fighting for him. It made him smile a little… just thinking about how much he didn't deserve her, at least that's what he thought.

She finally gave in from pure exhaustion, allowing Fiona to drag her closer to the cage in order for them to see each other better. They didn't know if the vixen was being cruel or kind, but history dictated it was definitely cruel. Sonic gave her one of his signature grins before shooting her a wink, letting her know he'd be ok, despite the fact he wasn't even sure of that himself. Tears began to run like waterfalls down Amy's cheeks as she began to struggle again, desperate to break Sonic free. Not that it mattered now…

'Here we go!' Eggman exclaimed gleefully before hitting a big button on his control panel.

'There's no feeling like your dreams becoming a reality.' Scourge sighed happily.

'I thought this day would never get here.' Fiona smiled happily as she threw Amy to the ground and walked up to her King, embracing him before turning to watch the show.

The fuchsia hedgehog crawled weakly up to the glass, pressing her hands against it as she watched her hero begin shake violently as if he was having a seizure. She began banging on the glass with her fists, before whipping out her hammer only to fall straight to the ground from exhaustion, causing the bystanders to laugh. She continued to scream out his name, begging for him to come back, begging for them to stop, but to no avail…

_'SONIC!'_

Sonic's body began to shake and twitch violently in the small cage before he fell lifeless, suddenly his entire being raising off the ground with a glowing white aura around it. Eggman and the Anti-Mobians began to laugh and cheer, knowing the transition was near complete until…

'Knuckles! Shadow! Bust Sonic out!' A familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Amy whirled around to find the entire gang spreading throughout the base's centre, being instructed by Tails. Her heart began to flutter with so much hope she actually forced a smile, finding the strength to grab her hammer and fight alongside both Knuckles and Shadow while Tails instructed Tikal and Silver to trap their villains using their powers before the rest of the gang came in to take them down.

'Time to give up, don't you think?' Blaze smirked as her and Rouge cornered Fiona, fire crawling towards the vixen from Blaze's palms.

'NO ONE HURTS OUR LITTLE BROTHER!' Manic and Sonia exclaimed, beginning to beat Scourge together.

As Prower, O'Nux and Rosy cowered and collapsed from the force of Silver and Tikal's powers, Tails and cream ran towards a now free and unconscious Sonic. Cosmo kept Scourge away, using her own powers to create small but powerful vines to tie him up long enough until Knuckles and Shadow could get to him. When she released him, she ran towards Tails and Cream who were trying to awaken their blue hero.

'He's out cold! What do we do?!' Cream exclaimed, forcing back her frightened tears.

'Cosmo, you and Cream get him to the Tornado. I'll be there for you!' Tails instructed.

'But, Tails-'

'I won't see you get hurt!' Tails cut Cosmo off, cupping her face forcefully, 'Now, go!'

Cosmo nodded sharply before reluctantly breaking away, picking up Sonic with her already weakened powers and making her way outside of the base with Cream, headed for the Tornado. Tails turned around after watching the girls leave with his best friend, trying to find Eggman. He flew up over the scene that rapidly unfolded only to find the Doctor had vanished, cowered at the very sight of defeat. It was an all-new low, even for him.

'CHAOS CONTROL!' Silver exclaimed as he open a large portal to Anti-Mobius.

Tikal walked the three Anti-Mobians she was now controlling herself through the portal, pushing them through with the last of her strength before she collapsed to the ground, Tails quickly making his way to her side. Scourge was now beaten to the point where even he could barely keep his eyes open, and when Shadow of all people begins to feels guilty about that, it's time to realise how far things went.

The ebony hedgehog threw the lime hedgehog's limp body into the portal, with the help of Sonia and Knuckles by his sides. Manic stood back, watching the evil version of his little brother pay the price for the trouble he caused, fighting back the temptation to take it all a little further, before he shook it off and went over to help Tails bring Tikal to.

Amy, still dressed merely in a loose T and underwear, held her hammer high and fought to keep her bruised and battered legs from caving beneath her sore body. Blaze and Rouge stood at either of her sides, backing a particular red vixen toward the opening of the portal. Fiona refused to let her fear and frustration let on, but the bubble gum hedgehog knew it was there, and she couldn't help but lap it up.

'Just leave peacefully, it's over.' Amy said firmly.

'No, I'll _never_ stop. You, of all people, should know.' Fiona said, equally as firm.

The two stared each other down for a second in silence, as if suddenly forgetting their rivalry and connecting on a level where they were merely two girls knowing what it felt it like to be in their positions. Both Blaze and Rouge saw these thought processing in Amy's eyes before Blaze lit up her palms and shot a ring around the vixen, startling both her and Amy.

'Last chance.' Blaze commanded.

'Do your worst.' Fiona snickered.

Rouge snapped, unable to take the female fox any longer, before she spread her wings and formed her own style of spin dash. She made the lavender feline's flames twirl around her, genuinely scaring Fiona and catching her off guard before she kicked her straight through the portal before calling on Silver and Shadow to quickly close it up.

An eerie silence fell over Eggman's base… Blaze's flames died down as Rouge came back down to the ground, Tikal still passed out with Tails and Manic by her side. Silver let out an exhausted sigh, beginning to massage his temples as if to subside the pain from overusing his powers before Sonia came up and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

'Cosmo and Cream have taken Sonic back to the Tornado.' Knuckles broke the silence, watching Amy continue to stare where the portal had once been.

'We need to leave. Now.' Shadow added as he walked up to her.

As he went to place a hand on her shoulder, her hammer fell to the floor with a loud bang, making everyone jump before she followed not far behind it, only for the ebony hedgehog to catch her. He tried to bring her to, calling out her name, but it was no use. Thanks to a serious amount of adrenaline, she had run herself ragged right through her pain threshold… they needed to get out of here.

* * *

_No, Sonic! Don't do it! Please, stop!_

_No! I won't stop! I won't stop until you let him go, or kill me!_

_Get out of here!_

_SONIC!_

_He tried to call back, tell her everything would be ok, but he couldn't. Not that he knew for sure, anyway. Everything went white, clear and peacefully silent. A ray of light shone straight towards him, causing him to open his eyes more and more until he could stand up. He tried to speak when he saw her, but no sound. She didn't talk, she merely smiled and walked towards him until they came face to face. She smiled sweetly before taking his hand in hers. She giggled a little, she was happy, she knew everything was ok. Her fuchsia fur was so soft and her smile was so bright. Her smile faded in the slightest when she leaned in a little closer, beginning to close her eyes and-_

'Please be ok, Sonic.' A mumbled voice said.

'Please come back. We need you, I need you.' The feminine voice continued, 'As soon as you wake up I swear to Chaos I'm going to scream at you for putting yourself in danger like that but… I just need you to wake up. Please? Please come back to me.'

'Well, saying you're going to scream isn't exactly a convincing way to go.'

Sonic chuckled to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, hearing a certain pink hedgehog's pleas to see her sitting by his bedside, tears of both fear and relief flooding her eyes. She simply stared at him blankly, unable to find the words, before merely returning his smile and gripping his hand tighter. She must have been here the entire time, she was still in that baggy T-Shirt, her wounds still open. Tails must have lost one hell of a battle to her…

'I thought I'd- we'd- lost you.' Amy choked up.

'C'mon, Ames? Do you know who you're talking to?' Sonic smirked as he slowly sat up, still a little dizzy.

'You're such a stubborn fool.' Amy sobbed a little but quickly pulled it together.

Sonic bowed his head, trying to hide a childish smile before looking back up at her and pulling her up onto the bed with him. He draped her arm around her and let her cosy up into his chest in silence as she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the relieved tears while he took in the surroundings of Tails' workshop, hearing the distant chatters of the gang upstairs.

'How is everyone else?' Sonic questioned, breaking the silence.

'Both Tikal and Silver overused their powers, but they're fine. Everyone else just needs a rest, I think.' Amy answered.

'I see you wouldn't let Tails tend to your wounds?'

'There's nothing to tend to.'

'Amy,' Sonic said firmly, pushing her back and gripping her shoulders so he could see her, 'Look at you? You're covered head to toe in cuts and bruises! No doubt from Fiona, right? I swear to Chaos, one day I'm going to take her and-'

'You were really going to go through with it, weren't you?' Amy cut him off, tears swelling in her eyes again.

'Do what?' Sonic arched a brow.

'You didn't really know if everything would be ok, did you? You didn't tell anyone you were going, right? You were really going to sacrifice _everything_… for me?'

Sonic looked at her confused, genuinely unable to believe she was questioning his motives. Although, when he thought about it a little more deeply, he could understand her scepticism. It probably did look like he loved running and his freedom more than her. Actually, it definitely would've looked that way. She was right, he is a stubborn fool.

'I meant what I said, Amy. I'd give up everything if it meant that… that I got to have you.' Sonic stammered a little as he turned away from her gaze.

Amy smiled him, watching a tinge of red crawl onto his muzzle before she slowly and gently cupped his face in the palm of her hand. She was going to wait a little longer, savour the moment, but she couldn't. Before either of them knew it, the gap between them had closed with a gentle kiss, short and sweet. They broke away, locking eyes before giggling a little and going back in for more.

Sonic gently wrapped his arms around her waist and lay her beneath him, being careful not to hurt her. They began to kiss a little more deeply, passionately, fiery, both unable to stop themselves from smiling as they did so. The blue hero laced his fingers with hers and brought her hands above her heads before slowly tracing the outline of her petite figure with his fingertips, stopping on her waist to hold them there.

Amy bit on his lip gently before tilting her head back as he made his way down her neck and shoulders, planting butterfly kisses on every inch of her fur that her could. He made his way back up before kissing her lips passionately, long enough to leave the feel lingering as he broke away to look into her beautiful jade orbs.

'You know, you might have step things up from now on?' Amy smiled a little.

'Oh yeah? Why's that?' Sonic smirked.

'Tails sure did step into your shoes, I think you'll have a little competition.' Amy winked.

'As long as it's not for you, then I don't mind.' Sonic smiled bashfully before pecking her on the nose.

'I never knew you could be so affectionate, Sonic?' Amy mocked a little, but also serious questioned it.

'Me neither, but I'm sure we haven't even seen the half of it yet…' 


	19. Mother Nature

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is a piece dedicated to our favourite team baby, Cream! Who doesn't love Cream though, like really? I love writing about her growing up so here is one all about the cutest member, becoming a big girl! Enjoy!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

Throughout all that has happened on the planet of Mobius, its beauty has never faded away. Despite the seasons changing, the flowers would radiantly bloom in the spring while the snow would glow it's crystal colour in the winter. It felt as though the seasons had come and gone in the flash of an eye, especially since the gang were celebrating Cream, their team's baby, sixteenth birthday not a month ago.

Five years had gone by faster than even Sonic thought possible, and things had slowly changed over the years. Everyone knew it would come sooner or later, much to their dismay it was later, but Sonic finally admitted his feelings for Amy and for their two year anniversary, Sonic moved in with the fuchsia hedgehog. Which all worked out well, considering Tails and Cosmo had been together even longer and had decided Cosmo would move in with the two-tailed kitsune.

If they were being honest, the only thing that changed about Blaze and Silver was their relationship status. The two had been dating for a while, but the lavender feline wasn't one to openly display her affection for her grey companion, unless he caught her on a good day and got it out of her. Other than that, they still quarrelled like usual, Silver doing something to annoy Blaze or Blaze beating Silver at something only to result in him being a child.

Shadow and Tikal had started their own relationship, taking things at their own pace. He'll never admit to anyone, except for maybe Tikal, but the Ultimate Lifeform has never been so happy, maybe even including when he had Maria around. Rouge and Knuckles are very much the same, in their own type of relationship where the only thing that's changed is the status itself, and maybe a few sleepovers here and there. They still fight, bicker and throw smack at each other, but in their own privacy, they are better people.

Sonia and Manic are both leading their own lives outside of the gang, and keeping a close eye on their little brother despite the fact he is now 23 years old. Sonia has grown closer to her former fiancée, Sir Bartleby, again. She insists to her unimpressed brothers he is merely a friend, but even she isn't so sure. As for Manic, well, he's very much like Sonic in the way of being a free spirit.

If anyone had changed the most, it was Cream herself. She wasn't just the youngest member of the team anymore, she was both bright and fierce. She often enjoyed helping Tails make adjustments to the Tornado or watch him sift through one his latest inventions, not that she didn't leave time to do things with the girls. These days she almost had to beg to get Shadow to stop going easy on her when they trained, she had become quite the fighter. Which was just another valuable asset for today's seemingly meaningless battle…

'Come on, Fiona, give it up.' Amy said almost sweetly, pitying the broken vixen.

'You took _everything _away from me!' Fiona snapped in Sonic's direction, 'I won't stop until I return the favour!'

Sonic stood defensively just in front of his fuchsia partner, the rest of the gang just behind them and watching the Anti-Mobian fox carefully. Rouge flew above them, Tails and Cosmo in the Tornado not much further above her, waiting for the girl to make her move. When Scourge, her King, died not all that long ago after a petty battle in Anti-Mobius, Fiona blamed Sonic for his previous wounds, vowing to pay him back.

She bolted towards Amy with a scream, drawing her knife as Amy pushed Sonic aside and pulled her hammer. She plastered a smirk on her muzzle, allowing Fiona to dodge her attacks until she gave her one good whack, causing her to drop her knife. Blaze threw fire in front of the vixen, allowing Rouge to swoop down to pick it up while the boys surrounded her.

'Go home, Fiona. It's over!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'I'll never let it go!'

'She asked for it.' Shadow shrugged before stepping to the side, allowing Cream to walk through.

'Pfft, you're kidding right?' Fiona cackled as she looked at Cream.

It had been a long time since the brown and red fox had seen the young and innocent rabbit, remembering her merely as the optimistic go-getter that the team carried along as dead weight. The only thing that had changed in her eyes was her appearance. She now had a 16 year old's body and instead of the childish dress, she sported tight shorts along with a long sleeved crop top. Her sneakers came up to her knees, gold rings around her ankles and wrists and just a tiny bit of feminine make-up.

'Careful, Fiona, I wouldn't underestimate her.' Manic chuckled.

'He's right, Cream packs quite a punch these days.' Silver added.

'You moles really think _that _can take on all of _this_?' Fiona scoffed.

'I don't know if I'm going to be able to watch this.' Tikal smiled a little, causing Sonia to giggle.

Cream stood innocently as the vixen rolled her eyes and prepared herself for a brief battle before charging at the young, teen rabbit, who barely moved an inch before quickly trip the fox over when she came closer enough before getting into a high tension battle. If there was one thing Cream had picked up other than battling techniques from Shadow and even Sonic, it was a sense of stubborn attitude.

She was always determined to prove herself, take on an enemy without an ounce of help. When push came to shove, the gang would jump in and help, but on a marvellous day like today they were able to sit back and watch Fiona gets her cocky attitude handed to her. Despite her knew found strengths, Cream still wasn't one to particularly enjoy hurting anyone, but these days she was able to depict right from wrong.

'Had enough?' Cream panted as she stood over Fiona.

'N-No, y-you'll never…' Fiona trailed off before passing out.

'Hurting people never gets any easier.' The young rabbit sighed sadly after a minute silence.

'You know sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do.' Rouge assured her with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

'I know.'

'Come on, let's send this riff raff back and head home!' Manic exclaimed before Silver summoned the chaos emeralds in order to open a portal to Anti-Mobius.

.

As the sunset on the village of Knothole, the gang had made their way back to Sonic and Tails' humble abode and began preparing dinner. Regardless of the fact she had just taken on one of the gang's most vicious enemies, Cream was still up and about ready to make dinner for everyone. Amy and Cosmo insisted on helping her, but she had grown to be quite the independent woman.

'Just when I thought your cooking couldn't get any better, you prove me wrong, Cream.' Knuckles sighed happily as he finished of his meal.

'Thank you, Knuckles.' Cream smiled bashfully.

'You certainly give your mother a run for her money, babe.' Rouge smiled.

'Not to mention Amy and Cosmo.' Sonic winked.

'Hey!' Cosmo and Amy exclaimed before letting out laughter.

'You're welcome to come and stay with me anytime, kiddo!' Silver smiled before giving her a brotherly squeeze.

'What's wrong with my cooking?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'We love you, Blaze, but it's almost impossible to burn soup and you manage to do it.' Sonia chuckled, causing everyone to laugh.

'You know, I think someone else needs to appreciate how great Cream's cooking is.' Manic smirked.

'Who would that be?' Tikal questioned.

'A date!'

'That's not such a bad idea?' Tails smiled in the rabbit's direction.

'You're all crazy!' The young rabbit blushed.

'Crazy?! They're insane! She's just a baby! She doesn't need to be worrying about that!' Shadow protested.

'Mr. Protective over here.' Rouge giggled.

'I'm just saying. She's sixteen, what does she need a date for?'

'It wouldn't hurt? Just something fun!' Amy exclaimed excitedly.

'I can't believe we're having this conversation.' Cream sighed.

'You know, I know a guy in the city I work with from time to time. I could set them up?' Tails shrugged.

'Do I get a say in any of this?'

'What's he like?' Knuckles asked.

'He's great! Everyone likes him at work.'

'I guess I don't get a say then?' Cream questioned again.

'It's settled! We're sending Cream out on a date!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Not if I can help it.' Shadow huffed.

* * *

As luck would have it, only a few days later Cream would be in the heart of the city in a lonely park awaiting her mysterious, blind date. The sun was just starting to set as she took a seat on a park bench, smoothing out her evening dress, tightening her heels and double checking her make up before managing to sit still and wait patiently.

It was no surprise that the young rabbit and Shadow were outbid on the entire dating fiasco. Cream eventually shrugged it off and figured it wouldn't hurt, mainly because she didn't want to argue with her friends and Shadow was merely outnumbered. The gentle rabbit chuckled at the thought as she stared into her lap before hearing footsteps approach her slowly.

'Miss Cream?' A strapping, young rabbit asked as he stopped in front of her.

'Please, call me Cream. You must be a friend of Tails', right?' Cream asked as she stood up to meet his gaze.

'Blake Schmidt, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

Blake smiled confidently as he took Cream's hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it gently. A bright red hue made its way onto Cream's muzzle faster than she had a chance to react to what had just happened. She smiled bashfully as he lowered her hand, letting go to wing his elbow and allow her to loop her arm through his as they made their way for the restaurant. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

All was going great, better than Cream ever thought it could have gone. Beautiful Italian restaurant, her favourite, in the heart of the city surrounded by candles and a three piece orchestra that played the most divine dinner music. Blake pulled the chair out for her to sit down, complimented how beautiful she looked and already order her favourite dish. (Probably Tails or Cosmo's doing).

But, almost every time, it's just too good to be true. When their meals were ready, they were being brought over by what was nothing short of a slinky goddess dressed as a waitress. At first, Cream thought nothing of it, waitresses are everywhere, right? It was only when she spotted Blake not-so-subtly looking up and down her legs and hips before he actually started hitting on the female feline right in front of her. By the end of the night, he had her number and another date. No… not Cream.

'What a dick!' Amy exclaimed as she paced the room.

'You said he was a great guy, Tails?!' Rouge added.

'He won't be a guy at all for much longer.' Shadow huffed as he cracked his knuckles.  
**  
**'You know, I'm really not that bothered guys?' Cream shrugged.

'We know you're not, kiddo, but still, this guy must have been a real piece of work.' Manic said firmly.

'Besides, I'm sure we can find someone else to set her up with?' Sonia suggested almost excitedly.

'Come on, sis? Why don't you guys just leave her alone? It was fun the first time but after that-'

'That won't happen again, I'm sure of it!' Blaze cut Sonic off.

'Whatever you guys reckon.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

.

A week or two had passed and the gang had managed to send their team baby out on a number of other dates. If anything, Cream found it funny, but it was starting to get to the point of depressing. This was her fifth date and aside from the sleaze at the beginning, she dated a psychopath, a bore, a total jerk and now she's pretty sure the guy she was sitting in front of tonight is either gay or gay and he doesn't know it yet. Fantastic.

'Hey kiddo, how did it go?' Silver asked as Cream walked into Sonic and Tails' lounge room.

'Whose pick was this one?' Cream questioned immediately.

'Me, why?' Cosmo cocked a brow.

'I'm not saying I have the best 'gay-dar', but I'm 110% positive he was swinging for the other side.' Cream announced as she collapsed onto the couch, causing the boys to burst into hysterics.

'You're kidding?! That's brilliant! That's absolutely-' Tails cut himself off after seeing his girlfriend's evil eye. 'Ahem, that's horrible, Cream.'

'Next time, Cream! For sure!' Tikal exclaimed optimistically.

'Look I really appreciate everything you've all done, and it was fun to begin with but now it's just sad. I think I'm happy to focus on training with Shadow.' Cream smiled in his direction.

'Thank Chaos, she's back!' He exclaimed.

A few days later, Cream took a short trip to the city to pick something up from the post office and make her way back. It was around midday when she was strolling the main streets, smoothie in hand, making her way towards the post office when she gradually drifted off into her own world. She felt a smile sweep across her face as a breeze drifted through her hair, causing her to gently close her eyes and-

'Ahhhh!' Cream screeched as she awoke from her trance, on the ground to find smoothie all over her.

'Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?' A voice exclaimed.

Cream looked up to see a gorgeous red hedgehog smiling worriedly down on her as he outstretched his hand to help her up. She was quick to shake off her girly trance and take his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and close to his body. She blushed furiously, trying to hold back her giggles as he steadied her on her feet before letting go of her hands.

'Again, I'm so sorry, Miss.' He apologised again.

'It's Cream.' The young bunny smiled.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Levi Fredrick.'

'Likewise.'

'Please, allow me to buy you a drink. It's the least I can do?' Levi smiled.

'Oh, really it's no big deal. I'll just-'

'I insist.' He cut her off a lead her by the small of her back towards the smoothie bar.

Cream couldn't help but blush again at his touch, he was so warm and gentle and that smile could knock someone unconscious. He pulled out her chair at a table for two before grabbing a pile of napkins and then taking a seat for himself as he passed them onto her to clean up. He was quick to call a waitress over, one even more stunning than all the other waitress she'd encountered combined. Oh no…

'Hi there! What can I get for you?' The slinky vixen flirted with Levi, completely ignoring Cream.

'I believe the lady here was drinking a banana smoothie and I will have mango.' Levi answered politely, but not taking his eyes off Cream for a second.

'Great.' The waitress smiled thinly from rejection and stormed off.

'You really don't have to do this?' Cream smiled.

'I want to, it's not every day you bump into a beautiful stranger?' Levi chuckled.

Cream's heart began to do summersaults as butterflies exploded inside her stomach. She didn't know who this mysterious boy was, but she was determined to find out. However, would it be all that easy with pairs of prying eyes watching over her? Little did she know, Knuckles, Silver, Sonia, Cosmo and Shadow had been walking past only to spot their sisterly figure and duck for cover…

'Who is that?' Cosmo questioned.

'I've never seen him before?' Silver added.

'I don't like not knowing who it is, what if he is some no good piece of-'

'Always something awful with you, isn't it, Shadow?' Sonia rolled her eyes, cutting off the ebony hedgehog.

'You have to admit though, she looks mighty happy.' Knuckles smiled a little.

'Look! They're holding hands!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'How could she have not told us about him?'

'I've got two guesses. Either she's only just met him or because she knew we'd be exactly where we are now.' Sonia shrugged.

'It's kind of sad, I guess.' Shadow admitted reluctantly.

'It is. So, we could run back and tell the others?' Silver smirked.

'LET'S GO!'

* * *

It was just after sunset before Cream realised she had spent the whole day with this stranger, although, he wasn't really a stranger anymore. Levi had just turned eighteen, had just moved to the city and was studying at the university to be a doctor. Well, they were the basics, by the time he got to walking her home, it was like they'd known each other for years. Not to mention he was super cute!

'Well, this is my stop.' Cream sighed as she walked up to Sonic and Tails front doorstep.

'It's a beautiful place.' Levi smiled.

'Oh, it's not mine. My friends live here, they asked me to come over tonight for some reason.'

'Well, I hope to see you again, Cream.'

'I don't doubt you will.'

Cream looked down into Levi's eyes from the doorstep, just gazing in silence, both smiling at each other. It was hard to believe they had quite literally only just met, but it felt so right. Cream had learnt today that while Levi was proper and polite, he could be quite shy, so what he was about to do was a big deal… for both of them. He took a step forward and slowly laced his arms around the young rabbit's petite waist as she wrapped hers around his strong, masculine shoulders.

He smiled as he leaned in, watching her lean back only to quickly, gently and passionately close the gap between them. It only lasted a minute, if that, before they slowly parted and rested against each other's foreheads, quietly giggling to themselves. Levi gave her another quick peck on the cheek and then the nose before staring back into her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

'Goodnight, beautiful.' He said as he pulled away.

'Goodnight.' She responded as she opened the door and slowly walked behind it.

Cream closed it firmly before resting her forehead on the door, hand still on the knob as she bit her lip and held back her overgrown smile. She let out a dreamy sigh before turning around, only to see twelve familiar pairs of eyes burning into her face, cunning smiles so big it put Cheshire Cat to shame. She bit her lip a little harder as her happy, dreamy smile turned into one of panic and nerves.

'Young lady, you've got a lot of explaining to do!' Shadow exclaimed, causing everyone to roll their eyes through a chuckle.

'Why can't you just let Mother Nature take its course, Shadow?' Amy giggled.


	20. Uh-Oh

**Boun giorno!**

**Prepare yourselves for multiships! This was a request sent in by Dembalza, please enjoy!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It had felt like a lifetime since the gang had been able to sit back and relax, even for just a minute. Today, after finally having sent Eggman packing for at least a little while, the gang were able to take some time for themselves. It was stormy outside, the clouds full of rain and ready to burst while the boys were huddled up inside Sonic and Tails' living room.

Tails was making chilli dogs in the kitchen while Knuckles, Manic and Silver were busy duking it out on the PlayStation. Sonic and Shadow lounged back on the couches, watching their friend battle it out in a not-so-friendly manner, chuckling to themselves here and there as the curled up in the blankets and cushions, admittedly enjoying the comfort and warmth.

'Are you three going to give it a break any time soon?' Tails rolled his eyes as he brought over a big tray of chilli dogs.

'They've been going at it for at least an hour, I doubt it'll be any time soon.' Sonic mumbled through a mouthful of chilli dog.

'Argh! I've had it with this stupid game!' Silver exclaimed.

'I stand corrected?'

'You're such a sore loser.' Shadow snickered as he watched Silver pick up a handful of food.

'No, they're cheaters!' Silver pointed.

'Oh, get a hold of yourself!' Knuckles laughed.

'You big baby!' Manic added.

Silver rolled his eyes and huffed as he slouched down on the couch next to Sonic, wiggling into the cushions before he got to feeding his face. Had the boys not been yelling playfully at each other, or had Silver been watching where he was about to sit, they would've heard the mobile phone beneath his butt begin to dial... Blaze's number.

The lavender feline's ringtone began to sound, Girl on Fire, as it vibrated against Amy's coffee table. The girls were curled up in pillows and blankets on the lounge and in bean bags, watching a romantic comedy when they all jumped at the sound. Cosmo and Sonia chuckled at the cliché of her ringtone, whereas Cream and Tikal found it quite clever.

'Who is it?' Amy asked as she paused the movie a broke off some chocolate.

'Knuckles?' Blaze tilted her head in confusion.

'What does my Knuckie want?' Rouge snorted.

'Hello?' Blaze smirked as she answered the phone.

_'Turn it off, it's been going for hours!' Sonic's voice sounded through the phone._

'Hello?'

_'Whatever.' Knuckles shrugged as the power button sounded._

'They must have accidentally dialed, I'm hanging up.' Blaze sighed.

'Woah, woah! Wait a minute. Listen in for a second.' Rouge suggested mischievously.

'What are we listening-'

_'So, what do you all think the girls are doing?' Silver's voice cut off Tikal's question._

The girls exchanged looks with one another, faintly hearing Silver's question before Blaze turned her phone to loudspeaker. They all rushed up to the couch and huddled up next to each other, crowded around the phone in Blaze's palms, listening intently as the topic of conversation changed to something that could become a little more intriguing.

_'Who knows? Probably letting Rouge talk them into some girly night crap.' Shadow rolled his eyes._

_'You're probably not wrong. Chaos knows that poor Cosmo and Cream will cave to her.' Tails snickered._

'What the hell?!' Cosmo and Rouge exclaimed.

'Shhhh!' Blaze and Amy covered their mouths.

_'What's the bet Sonia talked them into a girly chick flick for the movie?' Manic laughed._

_'That sounds like our sister.' Sonic rolled his eyes. 'She can be pretty full on, that's for sure.'_

_'Must be why her and Rouge get along so well.' Shadow smirked._

_'Pfft, Rouge blows Sonia out of the water? That bat is crazy? A freaking nutcase on so many levels!' Knuckles added._

The girls exchanged almost saddened looks with one another, but passed them off as confused and angry. Rouge was already slouched on the lounge, arms crossed and thoroughly annoyed along with Sonia who was pacing the room, contemplating how to kill her brothers. Cream was sitting on the living room floor, wondering what more the boys thought of her? They were to find out…

_'I'd rather a nutcase than someone who scares the life out me.' Tails smirked as he looked at Silver._

_'Blaze does not scare me! She is a kind of a crazy bitch though, I'll give you that.' Silver exclaimed._

_'Pfft, you can't even lie convincingly!' Sonic laughed._

_'You're one to talk, bro? Amy both scares you and is a complete nutcase!' Manic exclaimed causing the boys to laugh._

_'Hey, that's not true!' Sonic interjected._

'I knew he'd stick up for me.' Amy smiled.

_'Amy never has and never will scare me!'_

'Oh yeah, he really had your back.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Hang on now, he probably isn't finished yet.' Sonia rolled her eyes.

'Oh no…' Cream sighed.

_'Amy outweighs Rouge, Sonia, all of them combined on levels of crazy! Including say Tikal and Cosmo with their powers.'_

_'Oh come on, their powers don't make them crazy!' Manic exclaimed._

_'Yeah, but the fact they act like fifty-year-olds kind of does.' Tails smirked._

_'You read my mind.' Shadow high-fived the kitsune._

By now, Blaze's phone was placed in the centre of the coffee table, the girls sprawled out around the room listening in intently. Rouge was still crouched on the lounge, along with Tikal and Cosmo, Cream still sitting on the floor with her chin resting on the coffee table as she stared at the phone. Both Sonia and Blaze were slowly walking around Amy's living room, seriously questioning how they were going to make the boys' deaths look like accidents while Amy was lying down on the ground swinging her hammer around her hands, the boys continuing to laugh and snicker about them.

'That's it! I'm going to show them what for!' Sonia exclaimed as she reached out for the phone.

'No, don't! Let them get all their cards on the table, then we can play it in our favour.' Rouge stopped her.

'Only you could come up with a way to throw this back in their face.' Cream mumbled.

'Trust me, sweetie, it won't be hard.'

_'Hey, has anyone seen my phone?' Knuckles questioned._

_'It's probably under one of the pillows or blankets.' Sonic shrugged._

_'Stand up and it'll fall out.' Manic suggested._

'Blaze! Hang up the phone!' Amy exclaimed.

The lavender feline leapt onto her phone and locked the screen, hanging up the phone call before the boys realised they even called her in the first place. An eerie silence fell over the girls as they exchanged relieved looks they quickly turned into disappointment and sadness. Blaze stood up and straightened herself out before walking over to Rouge with a hint of a smile on her face.

'So how do you suggest we get them back?'

* * *

After a night of planning, the girls had finally come up with all of the right things to say in order to get back at the boys. It was late afternoon before the girls head out towards to Sonic and Tails' home, knowing the group of guys would still be huddled around in the living room, more than likely talking more smack about them. They were quick to walk straight through the garage, and up the stairs into the living room, announcing themselves boldly.

'Well, you all look quite comfortable!' Rouge exclaimed dramatically.

'Dammit!' Manic cursed as he lost the battle on his game.

'I guess you could say that?' Shadow shrugged.

'So, this is all you guys have been up to for the past two days?' Blaze questioned as the girls took their seats next to the guys.

'Pretty much.' Tails said bluntly as he and Silver began battling on the game console again.

'Really, that's all?' Cosmo questioned, her and Blaze leaning closer to the two gamers.

'Uh…' Silver stammered.

'You guys haven't been able to talk?' Cream questioned.

'Maybe about anything or anyone that might bother you or annoy you?' Sonia added.

Tails and Silver paused their game and exchanged a quick glance before coming face to face with Blaze and Cosmo. The rest of the boys quickly realised the other girls were gathered around, getting closer and closer, suspicious looks plastered across their faces. They exchanged confused looks before looking back at the girls and shaking off their strange attitude.

'We really have no idea what you're all on about.' Sonic chuckled a little.

'Really? Because I know that when I'm with the girls, I like to get off my chest who I think is a _nutcase_.' Amy said as her smile faltered.

'Or maybe who we think acts like they're _fifty-years-old_.' Tikal added, sounding a little harsher than intended.

'Um, uh- well, uh-'

'Oh, cut the crap! Are you going to 'fess up, or not?!' Rouge cut Knuckles' stammering off.

'Oh ok, I get it? So you guys were spying on us yesterday!' Sonic exclaimed in Amy's face.

'No! I got a call from Knuckles' phone when one of you idiots clearly sat on it and we heard the whole thing!' Amy shot back.

'Uh-oh…' Silver mumbled.

'GOOD ONE, SILVER!' Manic and Tails exclaimed in sync.

'That's what you're upset about?!' Cream exclaimed.

'Not the fact that you talked shit about us and we heard?!' Blaze added.

'Well, it's not like we were lying?' Knuckles shrugged.

'Oh, yeah, that's going to get us out of trouble, Knuckles?!' Shadow snapped.

'You're all such idiots! Ridiculously stubborn, good for nothing idiots!' Sonia exclaimed.

'What did we ever do to you?! We thought you were our friends!' Cosmo exclaimed as she got to her feet.

'Come on, girls. We don't need to stay here any longer!' Tikal snapped as they all began to head for the garage.

The boys spluttered and stammered as the rose to their feet, watching the girls leave and realising just how badly they had screwed up. They didn't mean what they said! Well, they did but not in the way it came out? It was complicated, but the girls weren't going to believe that. Sonia was quick to give her brothers backhands upside the head before leaving, trying to teach them a lesson, but even she knew this wouldn't be the last time they'd all screw up. The real question was, how were they going to fix this one?

.

'Sonia? Sis, I know you're there now open up.' Manic pounded on his older sister's front door.

'What do you want, Manic?' Sonia called out from behind the door.

'Please let me in?'

The sap green hedgehog was finally greeted, not by his sister but by Cream. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, except maybe Sonic who experienced the same feeling, but Sonia could really scare him. However, even his older sister didn't hold a scary candle to the young rabbit's facial expression when she opened the door, she was pissed.

'Oh, uh, hey there, Cream.' Manic stammered.

'Hurry up.' Cream sighed and stepped to the side, letting him in.

'What are you doing here, kiddo?' Manic questioned as they headed for Sonia's living room.

'Not that it's your business, but after we all left Sonia invited me over.' Cream answered as they entered the room.

'You've got a lot of explaining to do, Manic!' Sonia snapped.

'Look, I'm sorry, sis! To both of you. We all got out of control, we were just being…' Manic trailed off, staring at his sneakers.

'Boys?' Cream finished for him.

'Exactly!'

'For the record, I do have a mind of my own.' Cream cocked a brow.

'And I do not talk the girls into everything!' Sonia added.

'Look, it all sounded worse than what it was meant to, I swear!' Manic begged.

Sonia and Cream sighed before exchanging a look, slowly allowing a friendly smile to drift across their faces before Cream turned to the male hedgehog and running into his arms, squeezing the life out of him as if to let him know he was forgiven. He squeezed her back tightly, holding onto her as he turned to his blood sister who merely walked over to him, ruffled his hair and pecked him on the cheek. He hoped the others could be forgiven too…

'I knew I'd find you here.' Shadow said calmly as he watched Tikal petting a chao.

'Looks like I need to find a new getaway.' Tikal shrugged, not daring to face him.

Whenever the peach echidna was sad, she always made her way to a small pond in the middle of the forest where the remains of a chao colony still lived. It wasn't much, but it was tranquil and quiet, it reminded her of what used to be and it made her happy once more. It was now that she regretted tainting it by showing it to Shadow.

'I know there's nothing I can say that will make up for what was said, but…' Shadow trailed off.

'Don't bother, Shadow, I don't want to hear it. Besides, why would you want to try and make up with that of a fifty-year-old, anyway?' Tikal shot him a glance.

'It all came out wrong, Tikal, I swear to chaos. I can't believe I let those dorks get inside my head!'

'They did a good job.'

'Please, let me make it up to you?' Shadow questioned firmly as he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

'Hmph, how do you intend to do that?' Tikal cocked a brow.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog wasn't sure if he was more nervous or happy, all he knew was they were both somewhere in there. He tried to display a confident smile, but he was almost positive it came out awkward and nervous as he leaned in, pulling her closer to him before closing the gap between them briefly and sweetly before leaning their foreheads against one another.

'If I didn't care, I wouldn't have come to find you and I sure as hell wouldn't have done that.' Shadow whispered.

'I believe you.' Tikal smiled.

.

'Get out, Silver!' Blaze exclaimed as she threw a small fireball at him.

'Blaze, knock it off! You're going to burn me!' Silver exclaimed as he dodged it, letting it hit a table.

'That's the point, now stop moving because that was a nice table!' Blaze shot back, refusing to let a tear fall.

'Blaze, stop!' Silver exclaimed again when he got close enough to grip her wrists.

He looked deep into her eyes, longingly and desperately as he waited for her to stop struggling. When she finally did, she feel to her knees, him falling with her. Keeping a tight grip on her, he shifted his hands to hers, lacing his fingers through hers as if to seem a little less threatening, reluctantly sending butterflies through her stomach and her heart to leap out of her rib cage.

'I meant what I said, I'm not scared of you.' Silver said firmly.

'And the rest of it?' Blaze grimaced.

'You're crazy, this is true, but I wouldn't change a damn thing about you!'

'W-What?'

'You immediately assumed I meant what I said in a horrible way! Granted, sometimes us guys don't bring out the best in each other but we'd never say horrible things about any of you and mean it!'

'I guess so.' Blaze admitted, bowing her head in shame.

Silver couldn't help but smile shaking his head a little before placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting it up so she was forced to look at him. He brushed away the loose hair that was now covering her eyes and gently let his hand linger on her cheek before whispering how beautiful she was, causing her breath to hitch. He smiled even wider before slowly moving in, closer and closer, closing the gap before moving his hands down her back, pulling her close as she ran her fingers through his thick quills.

* * *

Tails' progress apologising to Cosmo wasn't going great, in fact he hadn't even made it inside yet. He was still standing at her front door, too nervous to knock. In a split second of insanity, he knocked violently, instantly regretting it, before the most beautiful girl opened up and stood before him. His mouth fell agape, too ashamed and embarrassed for words.

'Come in.' Cosmo stood aside.

'T-Thanks.' Tails stuttered.

The seedrian girl led him towards her living room where they took a seat on opposite sides of the room from one another. Cosmo was never one to even pretend to be intimidating, but then again, she wasn't one to ever get this angry, especially with Tails. She sat there and stared him down, waiting for him to crack and say something, anything, assuming he had come over to beg for forgiveness.

'What do you want?' Cosmo shrugged, quickly growing impatient.

'I don't expect you to forgive me… I said some pretty crappy things.' Tails bowed his head, fiddling with his gloves.

'Yes, you did.'

'You know I didn't mean any of it though, right?'

'It sounded pretty believable, if you ask me.' Cosmo shrugged, breaking her gaze.

'Come on, Cosmo. You know how I feel about you and-'

'No, Tails?' Cosmo cut him off, getting to her feet and beginning to pace the room. 'I don't know? Plus, how could I possibly know it was anything good after hearing what you said?'

'Cosmo, I've never been so embarrassed or ashamed of myself. I never should have gotten swept up in the conversation, letting all the stupid guy talk get inside my head.' Tails got up and walked over to her. 'I didn't mean any of it, I swear, how could I ever?'

The young girl turned to face him, her facial features beginning to soften with understanding and consideration. Tails knew had to take the opportunity with both hands while it was there, he couldn't let her ever get away again. He let a small smile drift across his muzzle before gently bringing her to his arm's length, staring into her eyes.

'I wouldn't change you even if I could, never forget that.' Tails smiled as he brought her into a warm embrace, to which she accepted.

'You're very convincing, Tails.' Cosmo smiled a little, causing him to chuckle.

'You still sound a little unsure?' Tails arched a brow as he made her look into his eyes.

'Maybe?' She shrugged cheekily.

'Let's fix that.' Tails chuckled before swooping in for a romantic kiss.

.

'Why should I even forgive you?' Rouge stuck her nose in the air.

'The real question is, why should you be so angry at me in the first place?! I barely said anything!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Oh, Knuckie, you know as well as I do that isn't true. Besides, you agreed to and laughed at everything that was being said. I have every right to be angry!' Rouge spat at him.

'Argh! You are so stubborn and foolish! I can't believe you!' Knuckles shot back.

'Me?! I'm the unbearable one?! Are you freaking kidding me?!'

By now, Rouge and Knuckles were face to face, screaming at each other the same way they had be the past ten minutes going around in vicious circles and making next to absolute no progress. They were now circling Rouge's backyard, the sun setting on the trees and light beaming off of the flowers. If they hadn't been too busy fighting, it would've made quite the romantic scene.

'You think you're so big and tough when really you need to put me down in order to boost yourself up! You're so pathetic!' Rouge exclaimed.

'I'm pathetic?! You're the one that's so of herself that she can't take so much as a little constructive criticism!' Knuckles shot back.

'What you said was barely criticism! It was being a grade A tool!'

'You're a real piece of work, Rouge!

'Argh, I've had it with you!'

As Rouge was about to storm past the fiery echidna and through her back door, something snapped inside him: he was genuinely about to lose her. He had really screwed up this time, beyond the point of return. His breathed hitched in his throat as his chest tightened, tears welling in his eyes at the suddenly whirlwind of emotions. He grabbed her forcefully by the wrist pulling her back and into his arms before kissing her more passionately than he ever imagine capable of.

'W-What?' Rouge stammered, hesitantly allowing a tear to fall.

'I-I'm so s-sorry.' Knuckles apologised as reality hit.

'Don't be.' Rouge said before swooping in for another kiss.

.

It was almost dark now, the sun was only just peaking its rays above the hill when Amy was about to have a shower. She walked downstairs slowly, unable to shake the day's events from her mind. Those boys could be real jerks, especially Sonic. What had she ever done to him? Nothing, that's what. She refused to let herself cry, she couldn't. She did… a few teas began to slide down her cheeks as a loud banging at the door startled her.

'Just a second!' She called out in a shaky voice, opening the door to see none other than the jerk himself.

'What do you want?' Amy spat, subtly wiping away her tears.

'Please let me in, Ames. We need to talk.' Sonic insisted.

'I do not want to see you.' Amy said as she began to close the door, only for Sonic to barge through.

'Fine, don't talk, just listen. I didn't mean anything I said, I swear.'

'Usually this is where I'd ask who sent you, but all of you stupid boys have someone to apologise to!'

'And that's where they all are!'

Amy was admittedly taken aback by Sonic's outburst. A little at the fact he snapped at her and a little at the fact the boys had plucked up the courage, without having to be told, to go and do the right thing. Just for that, Amy thought it fair to at least listen to what the blue hero had to say. She led him to the living room couch where they both sat down in silence, waiting for Sonic to continue with his apology.

'We all just, got out of control. None of us meant what we said and if we did we wouldn't have bothered to go out and apologise.' Sonic insisted.

'Or you just felt guilty.' Amy cocked a brow.

'Of course we felt guilty but that's not the point! We care about you guys, you're our friends and we would never want to hurt you… I mean, I care about you, Amy and… I would never want to hurt you.' Sonic blushed.

'Wh- Really?' Amy's eyes widened.

'Well, yeah? To be honest, I thought it was kind of obvious?' Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

'Far from it.' Amy gave him a strange look.

'Oh, uh, sorry.' Sonic chuckled a little, causing Amy to laugh.

'So… Am I forgiven?' Sonic asked nervously after a few seconds silence.

Amy let out sigh as she looked into her lap before turning to look at him with a smile, biting her lip as if she was trying to hide it which only made the both of them laugh. The fuchsia hedgehog looked down at her hands again, allowing a few stray quills fall in front of her face now that her headband wasn't in anymore.

Sonic brushed them away, causing her to look up at him as he left his hand cupping her face before pulling her in gently but quickly to close the gap between their lips. It started out gentle and sweet before the blue blur traced his hands down her back and onto her lower her back, tipping her back so she would lie down on the lounge, him lying on top of her. They smiled within the kiss before he made his way down her neck, her fingers coursing through his quills.

Ok, so the boys got lucky this time. Being able to use this circumstance as a way of expressing their feelings was one way to go, but they won't always be able to do that. If the time ever comes again that they want to have a guy's night in, talk smack about their friends, family or new girlfriends… the new rule will be all phones are to be on display and turned off at all times!


	21. Miracle

**Well, hello there again!**

**Here is another Shadow and Tikal request from UltimateCCC. I read on tumblr that apparently there is a Shadow canon that when he lived on the ARK with Maria, he would play the piano for her. One thing led to another and here we are! Enjoy!**

**Peace Out! xx**

* * *

As the late afternoon dawned on the planet of Mobius, the gang were returning from a long and exhausting voyage battling Eggman out of the stratosphere. They had to admit, taking the battle outside of the entire planet was a nice change of pace, but it was certainly tiring. They were running off minimal sleep over the past few days, plus they were all starving.

As soon as Tails drove the Tornado into the garage, the boys rushed upstairs to the kitchen, the girls following behind lazily before Cream and Cosmo got to making dinner for the gang while everyone else face planted any soft surface in the living room. Tikal couldn't help but notice Shadow take a seat on his lonesome on a bean bag on the edge of the room. He wasn't the most spritely of people, but even he looked somewhat off this evening.

'I suddenly can't tell the difference between tomato sauce and mustard?' Cosmo said to herself tiredly as Cream drifted off to sleep on the table.

'Girls, don't worry about dinner. We'll just make some toasted sandwiches.' Tails insisted as he walked over to the kitchen island to help the two sleepy girls.

'We have to eat, though?' Cream said in a dreamy trance.

'We will, just not a feast tonight. Come on, Tails, Manic and I'll help you out.' Sonia smiled as she pulled her brother to his feet.

As Sonia moved away from the peach echidna, and everyone else's eyes gently closed, Tikal took this as the opportunity to scoot over to where Shadow was siting and strike up a friendly conversation. She took a seat in the bean bag next to him, to which he seemed to notice but merely ignore, before simply looking at him with a friendly smile.

'You look exhausted.' Tikal smiled.

'Ditto.' Shadow huffed.

'I'm fine really, how are you doing?'

'Fine.'

'Are you sure? You look like something is on-'

'I said I'm fine.' Shadow cut her off as he stood up and walked out to the balcony.

It wasn't long after that a huge tray of an array of toasted sandwiches was brought to the living room table, allowing everyone to dig in and fill themselves up. The gang got a little of their energy back, enough to make conversation and talk about their recent adventure. Tikal couldn't stop thinking about Shadow, and took a glance at him every now and then if she could. She was seated next to Rouge and thought maybe she would have noticed his off mood?

'Rouge, have you noticed Shadow seems a little, well, off?' Tikal whispered.

'Hun, he's always 'off'.' Rouge smirked.

'You know what I mean.' Tikal rolled her eyes. 'It just seems like something's wrong?'

Rouge cocked a brow at the female echidna before taking a look at her partner in crime. She looked at him for a little longer than she would normally examine someone, but maybe that was because she just didn't want to believe the inevitable verdict. She knew what was wrong, she should have worked it out while they were out in space these past few days. She couldn't say anything though, not yet at least…

'He just seems like Shadow to me.' Rouge lied through a shrug.

'If you say so.' Tikal agreed.

* * *

As evening turned into night and night turned into day, Tikal made her way along the dirt paths of Knothole around midday, soaking up the summer sun and listening the world around her. It wasn't working, she still couldn't shake Shadow from her mind. She had been walking around for at least two hours now trying to clear her thoughts but nothing helped.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air as the wind wafted by her and decided she was going to get to the bottom of it. She knew the mysterious, ebony hedgehog didn't like unannounced visitors, but she hoped he'd make an exception for her. She walked another five minutes towards his shack only to hear the sweet symphony of a piano. She continued to walk closer and closer, the sound grows louder and louder… it was coming from inside! She knocked gently only for the beautiful to stop abruptly and be replaced by loud thumping footsteps drawing closer.

'Tikal? What are you doing here?' Shadow questioned firmly.

'Uh, hello, Shadow. I was just wondering if I could talk to you?' Tikal smiled a little.

'What about?' The ebony hedgehog cocked a brow.

'Well, I had just been thinking about when we got back yesterday and you just didn't seem yourself. I just wanted to know if anything was-'

'Tikal, I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again now. I am fine, understand? Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite busy.' Shadow cut her off before slamming the door in her face.

The sound of the wooden door slamming rang in her ears for a few seconds before the reality of what had happened set in. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by him, yet she still wanted to help him. She knew she'd regret what she was about to do later on, but she wasn't exactly stopping herself from crawling around the side of Shadow's shack to a window where he was sitting.

'Why? Why did I do that?' Shadow thought aloud. 'Tikal didn't deserve that, she's too beautiful of a person, both inside and out. She deserves so much better.'

'Oh my…' Tikal whispered.

'Oh, Maria. What am I to do? Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, how much I miss you. You always said I should share my talent with others, but if I did… what if I lost you in the midst of it?' The ebony hedgehog said as he traced a few piano keys.

'Maria? Talent?' Tikal thought aloud.

'Maria, please help me. What do I do?' Shadow whimpered.

She'd heard enough, and half of it she didn't even understand. She crawled back around to the front of the house and stood up, backing away slowly as she tried to catch her racing breath. Shadow was entitled to his privacy, but something was very wrong, and she had to help him. She knew who could fill in the blanks, despite the fact they brushed it off. The peach echidna wasn't going to stop until she got some answers…

.

'Rouge? Rouge, are you home?' Tikal called out as she knocked on the ivory bat's front door.

'Yeah, yeah I'm here!' Rouge exclaimed as she opened the door. 'What's all the hub-bub?'

'We need to talk.' Tikal stated as she walked through to the living room.

'Okie doke? What's up?' Rouge shrugged as she closed the door and followed behind.

'I know you know what's wrong with Shadow. Please tell me.'

'Sweetie? Nothing's wrong with-'

'I went to see him this morning and he literally shut me out. I heard him… he was playing a piano and calling out to a girl called Maria.' Tikal said firmly, watching Rouge's facial expression soften. 'I'm worried about him, Rouge, and I know you know what it's about.'

Rouge bowed her head and sighed before walking over to her lounge and taking a seat, gesturing for Tikal to follow. The ivory bat poured some tea that was already set up and passed a cup to her friend as she gathered her thoughts, hoping she would be as patient as she always was. She took in a deep breath before finally looking back up at Tikal with a hesitant smile.

'You know how you and Shadow aren't so different, right?' Rouge questioned.

'Right.' Tikal nodded.

'Well, let's put it this way. Maria was sort of the reason Shadow was created.'

'What do you mean?'

'We always mock him for being the _Ultimate Lifeform_, but in reality, it's because he's immortal.' Rouge began as Tikal watched her intently. 'Shadow was created on Space Colony Ark many years ago as a project to help cure terminal illnesses, such as Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome.'

'What?' Tikal questioned.

'It's an incurable disease among humans that completely destroy the nervous system. The head of the project, Gerald Robotnik, was her grandfather.'

'So that means…'

'Egghead is her cousin.' Rouge sighed. 'During the entire period of Shadow being, created, and living up there with them… they grew close, like brother and sister, I guess. They were to both one day go down to earth once Maria was cured, live among humans, cure all those who needed it, live in peace and all that kind of stuff.'

'What happened?' Tikal cocked a brow.

'G.U.N.'

'W-What? But he and you-'

'I know, I know, just listen. G.U.N heard about Shadow after he had finished being created and deemed him too dangerous, which is when they attacked the Ark with the intention to kill him and all those involved in his creation. The only one who survived… was him.'

'Oh my, Chaos.' Tikal whispered.

'Maria nearly got away, but she was too ill to continue running, continue fighting. She got Shadow in an escape pod and ejected him but… he watched her be killed before he made it out.'

'S-Shadow…' Tikal trembled. 'I guess being out in space reminded him of her.'

'Right.'

'Why on earth would he work for the people that tried to kill him? The people that killed her?' Tikal questioned.

'G.U.N aren't ones to admit when they're wrong, unless it means gaining a valuable asset. Which is exactly what Shadow was, and is. When they realised he would be of use, they wanted him.' Rouge explained.

'And he agreed?'

'His memory was shot when he was re-awoken. It eventually came back and he'll always resent them for what they did to Maria but… her wish was to help people, and that's what he intends to do.' Rouge smiled a little.

'Wow… That still doesn't explain the piano?'

'He used to play for her. A lot. Especially when she was really sick. I guess it's just another memory.'

Tikal slouched back in her seat, trying to steady her breathing as she took in all this new information. All she wanted to do was run all the way over to Shadow's, jump into his arms and squeeze him back to happiness, but even she knew that was out of the question. She took another sip of her tea before placing it back down on the coffee table and looking up at Rouge with a smile.

'Thanks for your help, you two be really good friends.' Tikal smiled.

'We get along.' Rouge shrugged, causing the echidna to giggle.

* * *

The next day, as the sun began to set, Tikal set out again towards Shadow's home. She strolled peacefully along the dirt tracks, basket in hand as she let the wind waft through her quills. She thought it would be nice to bring the ebony hedgehog a dinner, plus she was looking after a chao egg for Cream while the young rabbit was out of town. If all went well, it would be something to do.

She walked up to his front doorstep and heard the sweet sound of the piano keys again. She got lost in the melody for a minute before bringing herself too, she didn't want that sound to stop again and she didn't want to be shut out. Again, she knew she might regret it later and she knew she shouldn't but she gently turned the knob and let herself inside.

She tip-toed into the main room where she found Shadow playing the most beautiful grand piano she had ever seen. He had his back to her, his quills swaying from side to side with his body as he moved around the keys. Tikal smiled at him, watching how lost he became in the music, in the instrument, in everything around them. Then it ended…

'That was beautiful, Shadow…' Tikal said after a second's silence.

'Tikal!' Shadow whirled around to face her. 'What are you doing here?!'

'I'm sorry to barge in, but I didn't want you to shut me out again.'

'There was a reason I shut you out!' Shadow snapped.

'So I wouldn't see you trying to hold onto Maria?' Tikal said boldly.

'Wh- How?' Shadow stammered.

Tikal sighed as she placed the basket on the living room table and walked up to him, taking his hand and leading him to the lounge where they sat down together. She had never seen the ebony man so… shocked? Scared? So full of emotion in general, she supposed. She tried to give him a hint of a smile, letting him know it was all ok, but to no avail.

'I had to know what was wrong, I knew it wasn't nothing. I knew Rouge knew, and I got it out of her.' Tikal explained.

'That damned-'

'Don't blame her! I forced her to tell me!' Tikal exclaimed over him.

'Well… what did she tell you?' Shadow sighed.

'Everything I needed to know.'

'She was my best friend.' Shadow said after a minute silence. 'I'm the reason she's dead.'

'She died because she was very sick, Shadow. She couldn't fight them off. She saved you and that's what made her happy. She wants you to help people, to be happy, to make others happy. Do you really think keeping this beautiful talent locked away is a good thing? Let people hear her, Shadow.'

'What if I lose her?' Shadow bowed his head.

'You'll never lose her.' Tikal insisted as she tilted his head towards her.

'You know something?' Shadow smiled after a minute silence. 'She would've loved you.'

'I know I would've loved her too.' Tikal smiled.

'I'm sorry for how horribly I treated you. You deserve so much better.'

'That's not true, and even if it was… I don't want better.'

Shadow looked at her in surprise before smiling blissfully, unable to believe this sweet girl was so willing to forgive and accept him. He cupped her face gently, caressing her cheek before slowly leaning closer and closer towards her lips, their eyes gradually closing before… the chao egg in the basket on the table began to rattle violently, snapping them both out of their love struck trance.

'What on Mobius is that?' Shadow cocked a brow.

'It's a chao egg I'm taking care of. It must be hatching early!' Tikal exclaimed.

Mere seconds later, the shell erupted into tiny pieces and exposed a little chao that floated above the basket and hovered towards the two. They couldn't help but stare on in shock and awe at the uncanny familiarity of the chao. It looked a freakish amount like, well… Shadow? If they weren't mistaken, it had similar traits to Tikal as well?

'Is it just me or is-'

'No, no I see it too.' Shadow cut Tikal off.

'Chao, chao!' The black and red chao exclaimed happily.

'Well, it's nice to meet you too?' Tikal chuckled.

Shadow smiled as the chao jumped and frolicked around Tikal before jumping off her and buzzing around the room, leaving her to watch it absent-mindedly and Shadow to watch her in all her beauty. She caught him staring at her, making her blush and bow her head into her lap with a giddy smile. She considered asking him to play something for her, but if he wasn't open t it she didn't want to ruin the moment.

'Well, I, uh… guess I should leave you to it then.' Tikal sighed as she went to stand up.

'No, wait.' Shadow insisted, pulling her back down.

'Yes?'

'There's something we need to finish first.'

Tikal cocked a brow at his cheeky smile before he swooped in quickly, closing the gap between them. The chao whimpered bashfully and covered it's eyes as the new couple began to kiss passionately on the lounge. Tikal let her eyes close, trying not to let her breath hitch as she felt his strong hands trace up and down her back. She smiled as she laced her fingers through his quills, happy that she had finally made him happy.

She hoped that if Maria was looking down on them, that she would approve. She hoped that Shadow's sisterly figure really would have loved her, given the chance for them to meet. Regardless of whether the blonde human would approve or not, she sensed that if Shadow was happy, Maria was happy… which, in turn, made her happy. Miracles really do happen? 


	22. Paint to Paper

**Hello again!**

**Here is a request sent in from a lovely fellow writer, Fantasy Amy Rose Co, some of you might remember her as WhiteTiger246. I hope she likes it, I hope you all do to!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE REQUESTS! For now, that is. I have a new story in the making so after I've finished the remainder of the requests I'll be getting to work on that! I'll be releasing the name of the new piece at the end of the final one-shot!**

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

It's 11 o'clock at night, Amy should be in bed. She certainly felt her eyelids growing heavier, her breaths turning into yawns and the wooden chair she was sitting upright on unusually comfortable all of a sudden. She didn't know how long she'd been there, maybe four or five hours at least, sitting in her room with her sketch pad and pencils set up. It hadn't been a particularly busy afternoon, so after dinner she decided to release some of her artistic tension.

It was around 10 or 11 years old that the fuchsia hedgehog had discovered she had somewhat of a knack for the arts, whether it be on paper, through music or movement. Now nearing 18 years old, she had mastered many artistic talents, especially that on paper. Tonight she was up late sketching away at a scene she had scene in a dream… something almost unrealistic.

It was more beautiful than anything she'd ever really seen before, everything in bloom, the river flowing, the trees towering over the scene as the sun's rays shone through. Every now and then, she could see a baby chao pop up from behind a bush, maybe even something more insane like a pixie fly over the trickling water. The most distinct part of her dream never made it to paper, but she couldn't shake the memory of seeing herself and Sonic by the water bed. Holding hands, smiling and just talking…

A sleepy smile drifted across her face at the thought, her eyelids growing heavier again before she was snapped out of her trance by her phone. It vibrated a few times on her bedside table before falling silent, causing Amy to shake off her sleepiness and walk over to see who had sent her message. Especially this late? She hoped it was important, not that she was asleep anyway.

_Sorry to wake you girl, but needed to get this message to you.  
Tails has intercepted a message from Egghead and Chaos only knows what he's up to now. Meet at the garage around nine tomorrow so we can head out.  
Love R x_

'It's so much easier for her to stay awake this late.' Amy rubbed her eyes, making her way to bed as she thought about the ivory bat.

.

The sun's rays shone through Amy's bedroom window the next morning, waking her up with its blinding light. She rolled over as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see her alarm most certainly had not gone off. 8:53am? Crap! Her eyes widened at the realisation she had seven minutes to be at the garage, causing her to fall out of bed and rush around her room to get ready as she still woke up.

Hair a mess, dress askew and boots on the wrong feet, Amy was running down the path to Sonic and Tails' home at ten past nine. Chaos only knew the boys would be growing impatient with her fast. When she finally saw the garage, she slowed down to catch her breath… and put her shoes on the right feet.

'I'm here! I'm here, what'd I miss?' Amy panted as she fell into the garage.

'It's about time, Rose.' Shadow rolled his eyes, as expected.

'Sleep in, did we?' Tikal cocked a brow through a smile.

'Yeah, late night.' Amy answered.

'Is that so?' Rouge asked suggestively.

'Don't worry, Amy. Sonic got here two seconds before yourself and he lives here.' Tails chuckled.

'What? Late night?' Sonic shrugged through a goofy smile.

'Alright, let's open up this message!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Yes, let's.' Sonia added.

Tails keyed in a few commands on his laptop before the message he'd received from the doctor late last night loaded onto the screen. As it tried to open up, the gang was merely met with static and muffled sounds for roughly ten or fifteen seconds before it shut itself down. Tails was concerned something was wrong with his device, so he quickly got to running all the required tests.

'Well, that was disappointing?' Silver shrugged.

'That's it?' Blaze arched a brow.

'That's it. That was all that was recorded?' Tails scratched his head.

'Well, I suppose we can all go back- ahh!'

Cosmo cut herself off by a large, rumbling thud that shook the entire garage, startling everyone. A few seconds passed, and another huge thud came again, this time causing Cream to lose her balance and fall back into Manic. They all exchanged confused looks before steadying themselves and dashing outside to find the cause of all the ruckus… in retrospect, they really should have seen it coming.

'OH HOHOHOHOHOHO!' A familiar cackle sounded.

'Gee, who would've guessed?' Manic smirked, thick with sarcasm.

'Didn't anyone ever teach you it's impolite to drop by unannounced?' Rouge crossed her arm sassily.

'Unannounced? I would never! I use only the best technology to send you brats a message prior to my arrival.' Eggman bellowed.

'I'd beg to differ.' Blaze smirked.

'Chaos only knows what that says about this creation?' Cream smiled a little.

The gang looked the metallic machine up and down, trying to comprehend what was possibly going through Eggman's head when he created it and they held back their smirks. It was a slug, literally, a great, big, metal slug. Its glassy red eyes were undeniably lasers, but by the looks of it that was the only thing to keep a look out for.

'Looks like you won't be having much fun out running this one, Sonic?' Cosmo giggled a little.

'Just you wait and see, _plant_.' Eggman spat, 'Slugatron, ATTACK!'

'How original?' Sonic rolled his eyes before everyone fanned out.

They all spread out around the entire area, confusing the metallic bug as it tilted its head trying to see them all. It tried to shoot lasers but couldn't reach a target, causing the gang to snicker. Knuckles and Silver exchanged a look from across the playing field and shrugged before taking a seat on the grass. The slug was exerting itself as much as machine could trying to move around and chase after any of them.

'This is just sad.' Sonia shook her head through a smile.

'I'm kind of uncomfortable? Anyone feeling that?' Tikal arched a brow, looking around at the others.

'Oh, good, I thought it was just me.' Silver chuckled.

'Don't worry, that machine is tiring itself out faster than its programming will allow. It's going to explode in about three… two… one, and…' Tails trailed off.

On cue, Eggman's 'Slugatron' completely imploded into tiny little pieces. The gang lazily shielded their faces with one arm, stopping bits of dirt that flew towards them from the creation. As bits of debris floated to the ground, the gang looked up at Egghead in his small hovercraft, who was looking on with an indescribable rage and amazement.

'What the actual-'

'Come on, Eggman,' Amy cut the Doctor off, 'You didn't really think that was going to work?'

'The most that thing achieved was the loud rumbling noise it made when it arrived.' Rouge added with a smirk.

'Argh! I'll be back! With something bigger and better and…'

Eggman's words faded away as he fled from the scene in his hovercraft in disgrace. When he was completely out of earshot, the gang were left in silence, briefly exchanging looks as smiles crept on their faces before they all burst into hysterics. Nothing better than an eventful morning 'fighting' off Eggman that ends in laughter.

* * *

Later that night, as the sun was setting, Amy had the whole gang come over so they could have dinner together and watch movies. It was somewhere around 6:30pm that she was expecting them, but there was no denying she had let the day go by her after she got home and set up her artwork. She was in her room with a few pieces of art, along with many utensils lying around when she heard some of the gang let themselves in.

_'Amy, we're here!' Cream exclaimed._

'Shit!' Amy exclaimed to herself as she remember she had left bits and pieces downstairs.

_'Rose? Where are you?' Shadow called out._

'Uh, just a second! Getting changed!' Amy called out.

It technically wasn't a lie, she had paint all over the baggy T-shirt she changed into earlier, plus all over her un-gloved hands and fur. She ran around the room, stripping off and into her regular red dress and gloves, sure she had the mess she'd made of herself covered up. Now all she could think about was how much she was looking forward to a shower, that was, after she hid all of her artistic evidence that was displayed downstairs from her friends!

'There you are. What took you so long?' Rouge nudged her fuchsia friend as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

'I was just getting out of the shower when you arrived. So, what movies have we decided on?' Amy asked as she looked at Silver and Cosmo sitting in front of the TV.

'How To Lose A Guy In-'

'Die Hard!' Silver cut Cosmo off.

'Does that answer your question?' Tikal giggled.

After having finally decided on a movie, the gang were curled up in blankets, pillows, bean bags, couches and any other comfortable surface as they fed their faces and watch a classic array of Disney films. The majority of them would refuse to admit it but, they all thoroughly enjoyed the selection of movies, but really, who couldn't?

'We need more popcorn.' Knuckles stated.

'We've been through something like five bags?' Sonia cocked a brow.

'You sound surprised.' Tails smirked.

'You should know us better, sis?' Manic smirked.

'You're all bottomless pits!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Chill out, I'll get more.' Sonic chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen.

The sapphire hedgehog's smile lingered as he picked up a popcorn packet from Amy's kitchen bench and threw it in the microwave, waiting for it to finish cooking. He leaned his lower back against the bench and folded his arm through an impatient sigh as he looked around her perfect kitchen, his eyes suddenly fixating on a canvas on the ground, leaned against the wall in the far corner.

He cocked a brow before looking back to the door, checking no one was coming before walking over to inspect it further. He pulled it out gently, undeniably amazed at what the canvas held. It was easily the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, one that wasn't set before him in real life of course. If it weren't for the distinct brush strokes of the paint on closer inspection, he could swear it was a photo printed on.

It was just a plain meadow that stretched out as far as the eye could see, the beaming sunrise sprouting over the hill that promised to be so bright it could blind you upon impact. There were few flowers and shrubs sprouting along the ground, making its simplicity that much more beautiful. He looked into the corner to see two small, dark figures lying back and watching the sunrise. He looked closely to see they were definitely hedgehogs. But, who were they? Could they be-'

'Sonic! Where's the food?' Sonia exclaimed from the living room, snapping her brother from his thoughts.

'U-Uh, c-coming!' Sonic stammered as he put the canvas back in it's place, got the popcorn and took it to the others.

He placed the bowl on the coffee table in the middle of them all before taking a seat next to Amy, much to everyone's surprise, well those who noticed, the fuchsia hedgehog most certainly being one of them. She looked at him with a friendly smile, to which he reciprocated before they both turned back to the movie. Sonic looked around at the others who were now all back and completely absorbed by the TV, perfect!

He took his chance to subtly turn and look at Amy, as much as he could. Maybe he would be able to see something he didn't before? Was there anything else he didn't know about her? First she's the most talented artist ever, what next? He thought he saw something on her neck, but before he had the chance to inspect it closer, he saw her eyes watching him from the side, causing him to quickly look away.

A few minutes later, he turned back, focusing on her tiny, long neck that he now noticed had definite traces of green and yellow smudged through its fur. He wondered if he should ask her about it. Probably not in front of the others, he certainly didn't want to risk it going to hell. Come to think of it, maybe she wouldn't even like him knowing? Well, there was only one way to find out.

.

'Amy? You still awake?' Sonic whispered, trying not to wake the others.

'Wide. You?' Amy smiled.

'Completely. What movie is this?'

'Tangled. Not exactly one of the 'classics' yet, but I love it.'

'She has a knack for the arts, I see.' Sonic said as he looked at the fuchsia girl from the corner of his eye.

'True, but usually people notice the princess' unrealistic beauty or idealistic voice.' Amy giggled, causing Sonic to chuckle.

'Hey, uh, Ames?' Sonic looked at her.

'Yeah?' Amy turned to him.

'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

Amy tilted her head at her blue hero, not sure what was running through his mind, there was no doubt it was running like usual, however. She quickly got to thinking about how he had mentioned the princess' 'knack for the arts', and it didn't take much longer for her to work it out. She restrained her eyes from bulging out of her head as her stomach did a few summersaults. She sat up straighter and gave him her best innocent smile, praying to Chaos he wouldn't see through her.

'No?' She shrugged.

'Are you sure?' He smiled a little.

'I think so?' She said through a fake giggle.

Sonic sighed before reaching out slowly to touch her neck, causing Amy's breath to hitch in her throat. If romantic comedies, or even the Disney movies they'd been watching tonight dictated anything, he was supposed to pull her in for a sweet and passionate kiss about now, Although, when she really thought about it, it wouldn't have made a great deal of sense yet.

He gently and quickly stroked her neck a little, their eyes still locked on one another before he pulled back and held out his hand to her, showing a mixture of green and yellow paint now staining his white glove. Now her eyes were definitely falling out of her head as the heat rose to her face, nervous and embarrassed tears threatening to fall before she looked back and forth between his eyes and his hand.

'I found the canvas in the kitchen. It's beautiful, Ames.'

'I-I-I, uh, y-you… You were snooping?!' Amy snapped in a whisper.

'No!' Sonic exclaimed before quietening himself as Knuckles turned in his sleep. 'I went to get the popcorn and I saw it in the corner. I was looking at it briefly before Sonia called out to me… Amy, I could have sworn I was looking at a photo. I had no idea you could do that?' Sonic looked at her intensely.

'Uh, um… Well, I don't know I just, never thought anyone would think much of it? It's just something I always kept to myself?' Amy shrugged before looking into her lap.

A confused and almost angry look plastered itself across Sonic's muzzle before he lifted her chin up gently with his hand. He looked into her glossy, jade orbs, unable to stop himself from smirking at how embarrassed she was. She blushed and smiled a little, her eyes turning away as she nervously bit her lip. Sonic's smile faded as he now began to concentrate on her… her beauty.

He cautiously moved his hand up to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb gently, causing her to look back into his dark green eyes with a subtly shocked expression. His thumb circled her plump, blushing cheeks a few more times before they brushed away one of her stray quills, tucking it behind her ear. He left his hand there, lacing his fingers through her hair in silence before… they began to draw closer, amd closer and…

'Amy?' Sonic whispered at a lips distance away.

'Sonic?' Amy asked.

'You're art is far from the only beautiful thing about you.'

Amy looked into his eyes with a shocked smile before quickly closing off the gap between them, scared that if she didn't something might interrupt them. She let her blue her kiss her gently, the both of them unable to stop smiling before his hands made their way from her hair down her back, resting on her hips while hers laced around his shoulders, pulling him towards her. He nipped at her lower lip a few times, tracing it with his tongue and asking for entrance to which she complied as he traced the outline of her frame. She tugged on his dark quills, wanting him to know she was happy… she was happy with him. They reluctantly broke away for air, resting their foreheads against each other, panting a little.

'I… I love you.' Amy murmured.

'Always, my love.' Sonic smiled before swooping in, beginning to gently peck her neck.

It was in those moments of bliss that Amy realised how silly she'd been to hide her talent, something she'd always loved. It was then she realised that all she needed to do was expose her true beauty, for her dreams… and artwork… to become a reality.


	23. Seeing Green

**Hello all!**

**Here we are gang, my final one-shot for 'Couldn't Let Go'! So happy to be wrapping it all up with a request from my girl aliixo. This request has a mix of two ships in their own ways, shapes and forms. To no surprise, it's based around the number one couple, Sonic and Amy! However, as you go on you'll find this particular one-shot will bring Amy's attention to a certain hedgehog BROTHER! *Pause for affect*.**

**Who will she choose? Read on! Enjoy! **

**Peace out! xx**

* * *

'Did you see the look on his face?!' Knuckles laughed as he collapsed on the couch.

'I swear, he gets more and more surprised every time!' Blaze added with a giggle.

'Let's be honest, he'll never learn.' Tails chuckled.

'Makes it all the more fun for us!' Tikal smiled.

To any other Mobian, it would be only human for the gang to grow increasingly tired of fighting off Eggman and his array of inventions and robotic armies only to come out on top each and every time. Of course, they were far from the average group of Mobians. Sonic and the team had returned back to his and Tails' abode as the sun was setting after a long and eventful day, fighting of another Egghead army, only for it to end in the same way. Victory!

'It's sad really, I almost feel bad for him.' Sonia smirked.

'You'd think it would start to get boring after a while, but…' Silver trailed off.

'Never.' Cosmo and Shadow chuckled in sync.

'Well, I think we've all deserved a feed. What do you say?' Rouge turned to the young rabbit by her side.

'Sounds good to me! Let's get started.' She beamed as the ivory bat and Cosmo accompanied her to the kitchen.

'Now, don't be letting this go to your head, but you did pretty well out there today, little bro.' Manic admitted.

'Yeah, you were great, Sonic!' Amy added.

'Well, did you really expect any less, Manic?' Sonic rose from his seat with his brother, ignoring Amy.

'So much for not letting it get to your head.' The sap hedgehog rolled his eyes.

'We all know he doesn't really mean it when he's cocky.' Amy lied a little, merely testing to seeing if her cobalt hero would respond to her this time.

'Come on, bro? Everyone here know I could whoop your ass any day of the week!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Oh yeah?!' Manic challenged.

'Yeah!'

Amy shook her head and sighed to herself, knowing very well she would continue to be ignored by the one person she wanted to notice her. That was the way it had always been, after all. They were grown up now, it was ridiculous really, and it seemed as though they were still kids. She subtly made her way to the living room balcony while the others watched the two hedgehog brothers get into a playful spar, desperate for fresh air.

She rest her elbows on the railing, overlooking the sun that was now almost completely hiding behind the hilltops. She checked over her shoulder, checking everyone was still inside and hadn't noticed she was gone. She let a smile drift across her face, she loved how happy they all became after they got home from and exciting day out. She turned back around and looked up at the streaked sky that held the night's first stars.

She let out a refreshing sigh, letting the wind drift by her as she lazily closed her eyelids and listened to everyone inside. It had become a horrible habit that now her mind told her to only ever focus on Sonic's voice. All she could hear was him laughing, everything else was such a blur. She didn't know if it made her happy or sad? Probably somewhere in between.

'What are you doing out here all on your lonesome?' A voice came from behind her.

'Just taking in the sun set.' Amy shrugged after turning around to see Manic walking towards her.

'Sure is a beauty tonight, that's for sure.' He smiled as he rest against the railing beside her.

'Too true.'

'So, what's eating at you?' Manic questioned after a minute of peaceful silence.

'Hmm?' Amy cocked a brow at him.

'You heard me, Amy. What's on your mind?'

'N-Nothing? What makes you t-think that-'

'What did my careless brother do now?' Manic cut her off with a knowing look.

Amy's eyes widened in shock and slight embarrassment, her mouth hanging agape as she scanned her brain for a believable excuse. Manic stared at her knowingly with a cocky smirk, merely waiting for her to crack. She finally rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before turning back to face the sunset, slouching on the railing with her chin resting on her arms.

'He's such a typical boy!' Amy exclaimed through a slight laugh.

'You realise you're talking to a boy, right?' Manic cocked a brow.

'I'm just say that, everything seems to be going straight over his head.'

'What do you mean?'

'He's been ignoring me something chronic lately and Chaos only knows why, I don't know what I did wrong? So, I've been trying to talk to him as much as I can, it's been embarrassingly obvious and he still ignores me!'

'I have to admit, that is kinda strange. If it's any consolation, I haven't noticed anything obvious? Maybe you need to make it more obvious?'

'You're a boy, of course you haven't noticed.' Amy sighed.

'Maybe you need something else to get him to open his eyes.' Manic thought allowed after a minute's silence.

'What are you talking about?'

'I don't know? Maybe you need to make him jealous or something?' Manic shrugged.

Amy tilted her head in thought before slowly turning her gaze around into the living room, looking at the gang laughing and messing around together. She pursed her lips in thought as she turned back to face the hilltops, Manic still watching the sunset and letting the wind wash by him. Suddenly, something clicked inside the fuchsia hedgehog's head, something not exactly ideal but maybe worth a shot.

'Manic?' Amy looked at him with a coy smile.

'Yeah?'

Amy continued to stare at him with a large and wanting grin, waiting for him to catch on. His friendly smile slowly faded as he tried to concentrate on what she was trying to say. His brow slowly arched, as if questioning what was going through her mind. She matched his expression, expecting him to catch on soon… wait for it, just a second…

'What?! No way, Amy!' Manic exclaimed as the lightbulb appeared above his head.

'Come on, Manic! I know it's crappy but it might just work! Especially if it's you!' Amy pleaded.

'Come on, Amy, you're putting me between a rock and a hard place!'

'I know I'm sorry! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease!'

'Forget it, kiddo.' Manic chuckled as he walked inside.

_'Dammit, how am I going to get him to help me?' Amy thought to herself._

The fuchsia hedgehog followed him inside before taking a seat on the couch across from her blue hero as Cream and Rouge brought dinner over. They all got to talk and laughing over the day's adventures, Amy determined to prove to manic that she couldn't do it alone. Maybe it was because it was brought to his attention and he could see it all now, or maybe it was because Amy had stepped up her game, but if the sap hedgehog knew anything, it was that she was going to need help.

'Alright!' Manic mouthed to her a rolled his eyes.

'Thank you.' Amy mouthed through a smile.

* * *

It took some time, but Manic and Amy finally worked out how to make the plan work. If they pretended to date, Sonic certainly wouldn't be the only one asking questions, it would just be easier to go another way about it. How? Well, all they knew was if anything was going to work, it was going to take some time…

It had been about a week since Manic agreed to help Amy, and today Cream had invited everyone out to the chao garden for a picnic in the sun, a perfect opportunity to kick off the plan. They had to admit, neither of them were crazy about making Sonic actually jealous, they both knew it was wrong. Amy didn't want to hurt him or make him mad, she merely wanted him to notice, which is what she'd do. Manic on the other hand, he still couldn't believe he was doing this to his own brother, he just knew it wouldn't end well…

'Alright, so how are we going to go about this?' Amy whispered as they all walked along the dirt track.

'Don't worry, I've got it under control.' Manic smiled.

'What? Really?'

'Yep, just follow my lead.'

Amy arched a brow in confusion as she watched the sap green hedgehog walk confidently ahead of her. She tried to shake off the nerves and walk ahead along with the others, still curious as to what he was concocting. They soon made it to the garden where Cream and Cosmo began setting up a picnic while Shadow, Tails and Silver jumped into the water, causing the Chao's to giggle and frolic beside them.

'Alright, you ready?' Manic whispered.

'Ready? Ready for wh-aaaaaaa!'

Amy screeched as Manic scooped her up and jumped in the water with her still in his arms. The fuchsia hedgehog surfaced and gasped for air in a panic as Manic surfaced slowly before bursting into hysterics, along with everyone else. Amy looked at him, her eyes bulging out of her head in shocked before she pounced on him and they began splashing each other as everyone else laughed wildly.

'They all look hilarious!' Tikal giggled.

'That's my brother for you.' Sonia rolled her eyes as they helped set up the picnic.

'Manic really is a sweetheart when he wants to be.' Rouge smiled.

Sonic cocked a brow at the girls talking and setting up lunch before Knuckles and Blaze jumped into the water with the others. He couldn't help but notice that everyone was seeing Amy and Manic as… something… rather than him and her. Why did that suddenly occur to him? Why did it matter? He needed to stop thinking about it.

'Ok! Is it time for lunch yet?' Sonic exclaimed with a nervous smile.

After Sonia and Cream dragged the gang out of the water, they gathered around the gourmet picnic set up underneath the tree Sonic was napping in. Amy and Manic lagged behind the others slowly, the fuchsia hedgehog saying a silent thank you again for his help. They had both noticed Sonic was… well, uncomfortable… with the situation. The two sat down next to one another at the picnic, ready to see what else they could come up with before the sun went down.

'I don't know how you do it every time, Cream!' Silver mumbled through a mouthful of food.

'You make me sick.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'You love it.' Knuckles smirked through his own mouthful of food.

'I take it as a compliment.' Cream shrugged.

'How was the water, guys?' Cosmo asked.

'Great!' Tails exclaimed.

'Hot.' Manic mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

A cheeky grin was plastered across his muzzle as he focused on finishing off his lunch, while Amy was practically choking on hers. She covered her mouth, trying to contain herself through a chuckle, a bright red hue staining her cheeks. Lucky for them, no one appeared to look too much into Manic's comment… except, of course, Sonic.

'You ok, Big Blue?' Rouge cocked a brow, noticing his twisted expression.

'J-Just. Fine.' Sonic said through gritted teeth.

As everyone got back into conversation, Amy couldn't help but feel a hole burning into hers and Manic's heads. Her blue hero wasn't even trying to not stare at them, but in all fairness, it did probably all look very suspicious. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts from a grape hitting her temple. She turned to her side to see Manic throwing fruit at her with a coy… and attractive… smile on his face.

'Cut it out!' Amy giggled and threw one back.

'If you're going to throw food, send it this way and I'll eat it.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Or here, I sense a few hungry chao friends.' Tikal giggled as a chao flew over and snuggled up against her.

'How about we just stop throwing food all together?' Sonia shrugged.

.

A few days later, Tails had finished a heap of new experimental upgrades to the TV and entertainment systems so he invited the whole gang around for a movie night. The sun had just gone down by the time everyone had arrived and Tails was finishing up on double checking everything, Sonic 'helping' on the couch. Cream and Tikal made their way to the kitchen, cooking popcorn and making drinks for everyone while everyone else made themselves comfortable in the lounge room.

'Alright, what are we watching tonight?' Cream asked as she took a seat on the couch.

'Romance.' Rouge and Sonia said in sync.

'Action!' Knuckles and Shadow exclaimed.

'Here we go again.' Tails chuckled as he sat down.

Tikal made her way over to the living room couches and set the drinks down on the coffee table while Amy finished up with the food in the kitchen. Manic saw his stubborn brother looking at her from the corner of his eye, seeing this as an opportunity to take things up a notch. He took in a deep breath, hoping to Chaos his brother wouldn't leap out of his seat and kill him, before walking over to Amy.

'Hello there.' Manic chuckled as he playfully smacked her backside.

'Manic!' Amy exclaimed in a whisper, still unable to hide her laughter.

'I'm going against my brother for you, I'll do what I want.' He winked.

'You're joking right?'

'Of course. He's watching though, and I sense he's not happy.'

'Hmmm, at least he's starting to notice, but I hope he isn't angry.' Amy thought allowed.

'Don't worry, kiddo, it'll be fine. Come on, I'll help you take this over.' Manic smiled as he picked up a bowl of popcorn.

A movie and a half later, everyone was cozied up in the living room, watching a new action comedy movie, something everyone could agree on. Blaze, Cosmo, Silver, Tails and Sonia were sprawled out on the floor with blankets and pillows, while Shadow, Cream, Tikal, Rouge and Knuckles were comfortable on the few lounges.

Manic and Amy were seated next to each other on the lounge a gap away from Cream, while Sonic was burning a hole in his own brother's forehead across from them on the lounge by Rouge. Amy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed with guilt, feeling his eyes shooting at her and his brother. Maybe she'd let it all go too far, she had to admit she was pretty surprised at how into character Manic was getting. Maybe she'd achieved what she wanted? Maybe-

'I think it's all working.' Manic whispered in her ear, his hand placed above her knee, breaking her train of thought.

'Do you think we've taken it too far?' Amy questioned.

'I know Sonic, he's fine. I'll know when it's too far.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. Don't you worry about a thing, ok?'

'Thank you, Manic. You're such a good friend.' Amy smiled.

Manic smiled and wrapped an arm around her as she began to fall asleep on his shoulder. He took a glance at his little brother out of the corner of his eye, seeing he was curled up on the couch, arms folded and an awful scowl on his face as he tried to focus on the TV. Maybe they had taken it too far, but really it wasn't his fault, right? If Sonic really wanted her, he'd say something?

The sap hedgehog looked down at the snoozing hedgehog on his shoulder, unable to wipe away the small smile on his muzzle. Look at her, she's smart, beautiful funny… as much as Manic loved his little brother, he took Amy for granted. He pulled her close and turned to face the movie, unable to stop thinking about her. Which is when it hit him… was Manic, of all people, developing feelings for Amy? Or anyone for that matter? Oh no…

* * *

A couple of days later, the girls were in the city spending the day together while the boys were lounging around the garage. Tails was tinkering on the X-Tornado, nothing out of the ordinary of course, while the other guys were playing video games on the garage TV set. All except Sonic… He was outside snoozing in the sun, trying to keep his mind occupied and himself away from his 'backstabbing brother'.

'Dammit!' Tails exclaimed as he shook his hand.

'What's up?' Silver turned to look at the kitsune.

'I just zapped my hand! I need a break. Call dibs on next round.'

'Looks like your versing me because I just kicked Manic's ass!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'For the first time out of twenty-seven.' Shadow smirked to himself.

'Here you go, Tails.' Manic said as he tossed the controller to the fox and stood up to walk outside.

'Where're you going?' Silver cocked a brow.

'Just outside.'

'Sore loser.' Knuckles snickered.

He took a deep breath and straightened his vest before walking outside of the garage and over to his little brother. Sonic was lying down on the lush grass, propping his head up with his hands and looking up at the clouds, a blank expression plastered across his face. The scene before him made Manic think maybe something really was up, and maybe he'd taken it too far with Amy.

But… he didn't really regret it? Well, he did regret hurting his brother, given he had, but he really enjoyed being close to Amy. He tried to snap himself out of it, he didn't like Amy that way, they were just friends. He was helping out his friend and he got caught up in his role. They were just… friends. He walked over to Sonic and took a seat beside him, following his gaze up to the clouds.

'Beautiful day, eh?' Manic smiled a little.

'Exquisite.' Sonic said as he closed his eyes.

'See anywhere new on this morning's run?'

'Didn't go this morning.'

'W-What? Really? How come?' Manic cocked a brow as he turned to his brother.

'Didn't feel like it.' The cobalt hero shrugged.

Alright, now Manic was nervous. Sonic never just 'didn't feel like' going on a run, he always ran, or he was at least always on his feet. He turned away and looked out at the surrounds, hoping his little brother would start up another topic of conversation, but nothing. Something was definitely up, they always had something to talk about. He knew what it was, but he wasn't ready to admit it…

'You ok, bro?' Manic asked.

'Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Sonic's voice dripping thickly with sarcasm.

'Alright, what's going on, Sonic?' Manic asked firmly as he got to his feet.

'Gee, I don't know, Manic?' Sonic got to his feet, 'Maybe my own brother is a backstabbing ass!'

'Oh? Is that so? This wouldn't have anything to do with Amy, now would it?' Manic folded his arms and plastered a smug grin across his muzzle.

Anyone who knew Sonic, knew he was far from a violent person, unless he had to be against one of Eggman's creations, but today, he was ready to take his brother down a notch. His eyes widened as he growled and leapt for Manic, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around trying to hit each other before Sonic finally got a few good shots in, and Manic returned them back.

'Guys! What the hell are you doing?!' Shadow exclaimed.

'Teaching this stubborn fool a lesson!' Manic exclaimed as he threw Sonic off him and panted little.

'Me?! Are you kidding?! My own brother is stabbing me in the back?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'What on all of Mobius are you talking about?!' Tails exclaimed.

'Admit it, Sonic! Admit that you're jealous!' Manic snapped.

'Wait, what's he jealous of?' Knuckles turned to Silver only to receive a shrug.

'Sonic can't stand that Amy is hanging out with me more than him!'

'ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I got jealous, I love Amy and I always have! But more than anything I'm angry because my own brother did this to me!' Sonic exclaimed, allowing silence to fall over everyone.

'I-Is that true?' A voice came from behind them.

The whirled around to see the girls standing with shocked expressions on their faces, shopping bags fallen to the ground. They'd arrived back early and just in time to hear Sonic's confession. Sonic's stance relaxed as he turned to face Amy nervously, their eyes locking, waiting for one of them to break the silence. Manic watched them, realising that… this was how it was meant to be. Sonic and Amy. Amy and Sonic…

'A-Amy, I-I…' Sonic trailed off.

'Don't be upset with Manic. I'm the one that asked him to play along.' Amy bowed her head ashamed.

'WHAT?!' Everyone exclaimed.

'I was sick of Sonic ignoring me and treating me like I was nothing, so I asked Manic to help me get your attention. We took it too far and it's my fault and I'm sorry and I just-'

Amy was quickly cut off by a warm sensation on her lips. Her eyes widened to see a whirl of blue around her, and she was almost sure she was dreaming. Everyone else's jaws were hanging agape, their eyes bulging out of their heads trying to comprehend the situation. All except for Manic, he couldn't help but smile. He'd hurt his brother, he'd confused himself on how he felt about a friend but now in the matter of five seconds it was straightened out.

'W-What?' Amy stammered in a whisper.

'Thank God, you don't love my brother.' Sonic whispered, causing Amy to giggle.

'No hard feelings, bro?' Manic questioned.

'Meh, you're my brother. I can't stay mad at you forever, right?' Sonic smirked, allowing Manic to nod with a smile.

'Manic?' Amy spoke up.

'Hm?'

'You're a good friend, I'm sorry I got you into this.' Amy tried to smile.

'Hey, if it taught my brother a lesson, happy to help.' Manic shrugged.

'What the hell is going on?!' Blaze and Shadow exclaimed in sync.

'Manic'll explain it.' Sonic shrugged before scooping Amy up and dashing off.

Manic watched them run off into the distance, a happy brotherly smile plastered across his face before turning to the rest of the gang, watching their expressions freeze with confusion and shock, as if they were begging him to start explaining. He merely shrugged through a chuckle and headed back inside waiting for them to follow… He supposed he really did have some explaining to do.

.

Sonic soon stopped on a hilltop that overlooked Knothole and set Amy down on her feet before slowly strolling over to the cliff's edge and overlook the sunset, as if asking Amy to follow him, to which she complied. She walked up beside him and watched the sky shine in all its colourful glory as she rubbed her arms to prevent the chill coming over her.

'I guess it would be pointless to ask why you did it, right?' Sonic asked as he wrapped a warm arm around her.

'Well, no, but I was telling the truth when I tried to explain.' Amy looked at him.

'I believe you, I just… I wish it hadn't been necessary.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know I guess I'm just angry at myself for being too weak to say anything to you and then over reacting to jealously. Although, Manic's always known how I've felt about you, I guess that's why I was pissed.' Sonic smiled a little.

'Wait, WHAT?! We did all that instead him just telling me?!' Amy snapped.

'I guess it makes sense. A few months ago I embarrassed him in front of this chick in the city… Payback's a bitch, I suppose.' Sonic shrugged and turned to face her.

'You two are seriously insane, how does Sonia deal with you both?!' Amy laughed.

'Well, you're going to be the one dealing with me from now on.' Sonic winked.

Amy blushed as Sonic swooped in a planted a firm one straight on her lips, allowing the sunset breeze to whip around them. Sonic was quick to grab the top of the fuchsia hedgehog's thighs and hoist her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled he so close as if he were to let go he'd lose her forever, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Sonic slowly knelt to the ground and lay his beautiful hedgehog down, still cradling her close from the cold and into his chest as he continued to deepen their kiss. He slowly broke away and bit her bottom before staring intensely into her eyes with a goofy smile, happily gazing at her blushing beauty.

'What is it?' Amy whispered.

'I love you, sorry it took this long.' Sonic said timidly.

'I love you more.'

'Come here.'

He pulled her close again, nipping at her lips before slowing making his way along her cheeks and neck, tickling her fur and causing her to giggle. He rolled to the side so they were both laying on their back, staring at each other happily, despite realising how corny it all probably seemed. For once, Sonic was far from caring, he was just relieved, happy and so in love. If this was a dream, they didn't want to wake up. Amy curled up into his fur as a gentle warm breeze drifted around them, sure that Manic was one of the best people she knew. She really owed him one…


End file.
